


Bartoned

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Angst, Aromantic, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Light Dom/sub, Lovers to Friends, Minor Injuries, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Training, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, mentions of canon past miscarriage, mentions of canon past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 78,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Clint’s name has become synonymous with fucking things up.  When you have a one night stand with him, your whole life gets Bartoned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of getting annoyed by an ask @thing-you-do-with-that-thing got implying that you can’t start a relationship from a one night stand, which is literally how my now 20-year relationship started. It is partially roughly based on the movie Knocked Up, and partially based on my actual life. But mostly just it’s own thing. If you like you can ask me which bits are from real life/ how it inspired it.
> 
> Clint Barton Bingo square: B2, Groping

You clicked on the sirens of the ambulance and started heading in the direction of the explosions and hoped that the traffic would be smart enough to turn away from the fighting leaving a clear run for you. They weren’t always.

“Oh, goody,” Kari said craning her head so she could see where the smoke was coming from. “I wonder who we’ll get to see today.”

“I think what you mean is, I sure hope Wanda will be there,” You teased your friend.

“Oh yeah, well I wonder which one hopes you’ll show up?” She teased back. “Will it be Tony hitting on you or Clint giving you the heart eyes?” She teased back.

You smirked. You knew it didn’t mean anything. Tony Stark was just flirtatious for starters. Everyone knew that. Clint maybe was too. Besides what would they really see in you besides a random hook up? Not that that would be so bad. After the last two relationships you’d been in, random hookups with Avengers would be living the dream. Quite frankly the idea of a relationship right now just seemed horrible. After the user and the violent asshole, you might just do away with commitment altogether. Especially given that there was that guy who worked in the emergency room who was playing cat and mouse at the moment. Flirting with people you knew you had no chance with was safe.

“I can’t help it if I’m superhero catnip.” You joked as you turned the ambulance down a side street.

Iron Man shot by overhead and Kari followed his path sticking her head out of the window. “Oh look, it’s your boyfriend.” She said.

“You’re hilarious, Kari.” You said as you wove in and out of the street, following after him.

You reached what seemed to be the center of the storm. Police waved you through a barricade they seemed to be making and the two of you climbed through the back of the ambulance grabbing first aid kits and jumping out looking out for people to help. The two of you had gotten really good at this. It was a bit like what you imagined being a field medic might be like. Assessing injuries on the run. Making a hierarchy if there were a lot, based on whose injuries were worst and who you were most likely to be able to save. Luckily that choice hadn’t had to be done yet, but you would assess them all in that same way.

Today it was mostly head injuries. They came through you and Kari and half a dozen other paramedics first and then if they were able to they were lead past the police barricade to ambulances who would take them away. You were expecting to have to treat Clint at some point. You always did.

Today you had seen Iron Man, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Hawkeye. There might have been others but if there were, you hadn’t seen them.

As the dust settled and the police moved in Clint limped his way over to you as you were patching up a civilian.

“What did you do to yourself this time, Agent Barton?” You asked, glancing up at him for a moment before going back to what you were doing. You could see a few things he needed patching up already. There was a gash above his eye that was bleeding and another on one arm.

“You can just call me Clint. I think I busted a rib. Can you take a look.” He asked, grabbing a gauze pad and holding it to his eye.

“Just one second.” You said as you finished up with the guy you were patching up. “Okay, if you just go to those police officers they’ll escort you to an ambulance.” You said.

Clint flopped down in the spot the other guy had just moved from and you started cleaning the wound on his head.

“Ow, shit.” He hissed as you wiped it off. “I said my ribs.”

“I’ll get to your ribs, but you’re dripping blood everywhere.” You replied. “You’re gonna need stitches. I can do them now if you want. Or just butterfly them and you can sort it out when you get back to the tower or whatever.”

“Nah, you do them.” He said.

You grabbed your kit and gave him a local anesthetic before you began stitching him up. “I’m really glad you were here again today.” He said.

“Yeah? Like getting stitched up on the field more than back home?” You teased.

“I like it wherever you are,” Clint said. “No, wait… that didn’t come out right.”

You started laughing and tried to keep your hands steady as you tied off the last stitch and moved to put on some gauze. “Don’t make me laugh when I have a needle in your head, dork.”

“I just like seeing you.” He said as you stuck the gauze in place. You moved to his arm and began cleaning that wound off too. “Oh hey, it’s my birthday.”

“Stitches for your birthday isn’t a great present.” You said. The wound wasn’t deep so you started putting butterfly bandages on it.

“Wouldn’t be my birthday without them.” He said. “I am having a party on the weekend though. At the tower. Saturday. From 8. If you wanted to come. You could bring your friend.” He said each sentence in quick packets with a slightly awkward pause between each one before pointing over at Kari who was patching a woman up while she chatted with Wanda Maximoff. “Wanda would like it. She’s super into her.”

“Well, you can tell Wanda that the feeling is mutual. Kari talks about her a lot.” You said applying gauze to his arm. You then moved to feel his ribs and he stretched back a little to give you better access. Even with the cuts and bruises, you could see how good looking Clint was. He was tall, lean and muscular with bright blue eyes and the nicest arms. The invitation was very appealing and in your head, you had already started going through outfit choices so he could see you in something other than the paramedics uniform he always saw you in.

“So you’ll come?” He asked hopefully.

“Sure. I’ll come.” You answered.

“Where are you going?”

You turned around to see Tony Stark approaching you, the new armor he owned bleeding back into the casing on his chest.

“Hi, Mister Stark,” You said. “Clint just invited Kari and me to his birthday party.”

“Oh, you’ll be there? That’s fantastic news. I look forward to seeing you. Be good to get to know each other better.” He said before looking at Clint. “Okay, Legolas. If you’re done, we’re heading back.”

“Nothing broken. You’ll have to try harder to get it done for your birthday.” You said dropping your hands.

Clint smiled. “Don’t worry, knowing me, it’ll happen.” He said getting up. “See you Saturday?”

“8 o’clock. Wouldn’t miss it.” You agreed.

Clint and Tony walked off together talking in muted tones as you watched them, wondering what you were getting yourself into.

* * *

On the Saturday of the party, you dressed up. Actually wearing a dress, and putting on makeup. It would be the first time any of the Avengers saw you like that. You met Kari in the lobby of the tower and the two of you were cleared by security and rode the elevator up together.

“I had drinks with Wanda this week,” Kari said as it moved up.

Your eyes went wide and you dropped your jaw. “Seriously? And?”

“And I really like her and I think there’s something there. We’re gonna go out again.” She said.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you.” You said hugging her.

“So what about you? You know that you’re here for a reason right? Wanda said Tony and Clint are super into you.” Kari said. “Don’t you have something with that doctor? Chris?”

“I really like Chris, but he keeps being a total dick. Making dates, canceling them. Saying he’ll be somewhere I am planning to go and not showing up.” You complained. “I might just… not worry about relationships.”

Kari rolled her eyes. “Lame. So what happens when both the guys put their moves on your tonight?”

“They’re both great… I don’t know. I don’t know if I can date and Avenger. And… Tony’s cool but …” You said stumbling over your words. If it was just a case of hooking up with Tony Stark you’d do it. The thing was, you’d spent much more time with Clint and there seemed to be a connection. Maybe it was just a ‘friend’ one. That was okay, but maybe it was better if you didn’t do anything with either of them. You didn’t want to ‘Yoko Ono’ the Avengers team.

“Well, if you do do something, Wanda said Tony just broke up with someone serious…”

“Oh, yeah. Virginia Potts, right?” You said.

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s pretty fresh and maybe he’s not dealing with it in the most healthy way.” Kari finished.

“Aww… looking out for my heart. So sweet.” You teased as the elevator came to a stop.

You stepped out into a huge open space with a bar, couches, and a pool table. There were people everywhere. Quite a few you could recognize but there was a lot you didn’t too. Clint spotted you both right away coming over and hugging you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. “You made it! I’m so glad, come in.”

“We did. You having fun?” You asked.

“Sure am. Kari, Wanda’s just over there.” Clint said pointing. Kari smiled and gave you a pat on the back before heading in the direction Clint had said. “The bar is just an open, help yourself thing. There’s food. Come and meet my brother.” Clint said moving you into the room.

Clint showed you around a little. You met his brother, Barney. He introduced you to Natasha, who of course you’d already met. Then just vanished in the crowd to socialize. Where he left Tony took his place.

“Can I make you a drink?” He asked.

“Sure, Cosmo would be cool.” You said as you let him lead you to the bar.

“You look beautiful tonight. I’ve never seen you out of your uniform.” He said.

“Thanks. I’ve never seen you out of yours. I mean, in person. On TV I have.” You said as he started mixing your drink.

“You’re really good at what you do, you know? Ever consider joining the team? It might be good having some field medics.” He said and slid the glass over to you.

“Is that a real offer?” You asked.

“Absolutely,” Tony said as he poured himself a Scotch. “Your friend too.”

“I’d seriously consider it.” You said taking a sip of your drink.

“You know what I like about you?” Tony asked as he surveyed you over his glass.

“My ass?” You joked.

He laughed and came over putting his hand in the middle of your back. “No. Though it is great. I love how you’re not intimidated by me.” 

You shrugged. “You see the stuff I’ve seen in my job it becomes hard to be intimidated by anything.”

“Would you like to get dinner sometime?” He asked.

“I really like you, Tony,” You said with a slight wince.

“There’s a but isn’t there?” He said.

“Yeah. You just offered me a job and I just think…” You said trying to let him down gently.

“It’s Barton isn’t it?” He said.

“Yes, no. I don’t know. I think it’s me, to be honest. I’ve been messed around a lot and I overthink everything.” You explained.

“Well, if you ever change your mind,” Tony said.

“I’ll look you up.” You said.

The night progressed. Tony still stuck close with you for a lot of it, which was good because you barely saw Kari at all. Clint would come over and speak to you for a bit and flit off again. You got drunker and drunker. After a while, you started thinking how dumb it was you turned Tony Stark down. Even if he was as bad as the rest, it would be something to tell your future grandkids right?

Just when you were thinking you’d go see if maybe rather than a date, he wanted to maybe show you his room, Clint bounced back over to you. “Hey, could you come with me? I got something I want to tell you.”

You followed after him. He took you down in the elevator and then into his apartment without saying a word.

“Okay? So what is it?” You asked.

“Well, okay… so…” He said looking down and then back up and leaning in and kissing you. It was wet and sloppy and he used just a little bit too much tongue. You could taste the heat of the alcohol on his breath. Normally you would pull back and be offended by someone just kissing you like that. Part of you thought you should anyway on principle. You wanted it though. You wanted him.

He pulled back and looked at you shocked. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” He said stumbling back.

“It’s okay. I want it.” You said.

He smiled and moved back in. This time pulling you flush against him. You kissed greedily your hands roaming over each other. Very gradually, and you weren’t sure if you were pushing or he was pulling, you made your way down to his bedroom. When you stepped through the door, you broke the kiss, just long enough that he could pull his shirt up over his head and you could get your dress off before you crashed back together.

He lifted you up like you weighed nothing and dropped you down onto the bed, crawling between your legs and grinding down against you. Everything was frantic and desperate. You didn’t know how you got here exactly. Or if it should’ve been happening at all. You just knew you wanted it really badly. Right at that moment, you needed Clint Barton.

Clint worked his pants down and you pushed your panties off. They got caught on one ankle, not that you cared. He moved down between your legs and went straight to your pussy. His tongue swirled around before he pulled your clit into his mouth.

“Fuck! Oh my god!” You cried out, bucking your hips under him as your body spasmed in response to him.

He giggled and put his hand on your hip as he used his tongue to flick over your clit. His fingers pushed inside of you and he began fucking you with them, slowly at first but quickly increasing the speed and force as you came apart for him.

You came, your legs clamping around his head and your hips bucking up. “Fuck me!” You cried, and Clint quickly scrambled up your body and started digging around in the side table.

“Condom, condom, condom.” Clint started to chant as he moved things around. “I have one. I know I do.”

“Hurry up,” You whined, as you kissed his throat and stroked his cock up and down your folds.

He whined in response before pulling a packet out and holding it up triumphantly. “Told you!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s do this.” You said leaning up and kissing him.

He sat back and fumbled around trying to get the packet open and then trying to roll the thing on. You lay looking up at the frustrated look on his face, the way his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, the scars and bruises that seemed to be everywhere. “Clint, just do it already.”

He looked at you and then down and then back at you before leaning in and kissing you deeply. As you kissed and ran your fingers through his hair he eased inside of you. You moaned and tugged on his hair. He started slow, rolling his hips as you kissed in the drunk hungry way you did. All tongues and teeth.

He picked up speed and force. Soon the bed head was banging against the wall and you gripped it tightly. Pleasure surged through you and you moaned and panted, not keeping quiet at all.

“Fuck, you are so fuckin’ sexy.” He moaned against your ear.

A second orgasm hit and you arched under him and groaned, digging your fingers into his back.

“Uf, fuck,” He grunted and released, you could feel the pulse of his cock as he did and you moaned as it emptied.

Clint collapsed down beside you. “People are still at my party.” He said with a laugh.

“You wanna go back?”

He shook his head. “Kinda like it here with you.”

You smiled and spiked up his hair. “Then let’s stay here. How about you tell me some stuff about you?”

“Yeah, okay. Where should I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @clintbartonbingo square - O1 Confusion

You and spent the whole night in bed just talking. You spoke well past the point that we could still claim to be drunk. Nothing seemed to be off the table. Politics. Past relationships. Sex. Religion. It didn’t seem to matter that you had now been up for almost 24 hours you just kept talking.

As the sun started to rise, you thought you had better get home. Clint called a car for you and kissed your cheek as you got in.

You went home, showered and fell into bed, feeling pretty damned pleased with yourself but certainly not expecting to hear from Clint Barton again.

You slept through until the following morning when your alarm went off for work. You cursed yourself for having missed a whole day but at the same time, 20 straight hours of sleep was impressive.

The day went as normal. Riding around with Kari. It was relatively quiet. A call out for a couple of suspected heart attacks that were actually panic attacks. One of them wanted to go to the hospital anyway. Flirting with Doctor Chris while you were there. A bike messenger that was clipped by a car. A car accident where everyone was fine. Kari spoke about Wanda almost constantly. Which was good - you were happy that she was happy. Also, the only time she ever stopped was to try and get the intel about what happened with you and Clint. You didn’t really want to talk about it though. Not that you were ashamed. It was just that it was something for you and right now you wanted to keep it that way.

Just after lunch, your phone rang with an unknown number. Normally you didn’t even like answering the phone even if you knew who it was, but call it fate or destiny or just dumb luck, you answered.

“Hey, it’s Clint. What are you doing after work?” He asked not even giving you a chance to say hello or confirm he’d gotten the right number.

“Nothing really.”

“You want to come hang out? We were going to get pizza, watch some movies.”

You felt like pinching yourself. Did you really just get asked to hang out and eat pizza with the Avengers? “Who’s we?”

“We. The Avengers we.”

“Uh sure. I can’t drink because work tomorrow, but yeah I’d like that.”

“Cool. Just whenever. It’s a low key thing.”

“Alright. See you later.”

You disconnected the call and looked at Kari with your jaw dropped.

“What? What happened? Did someone die?” She asked.

“No. Clint just asked me to hang out with the Avengers tonight.”

Kari grinned at you. “Ooh…” She teased. “Hanging out with his friends. You’ll be engaged in no time.”

“Well, that would be neat, except we aren’t dating.” You scoffed.

“Does he know that?”

“Yes. I think. Pretty sure. Yes.” You said.

“Might want to draw the line in the sand. Though asking you to hang out is very quick. That’d be a weird first date.” She mused. “Unless the sex counts as a date. Does sex count as a date?”

“No. It doesn’t. It counts as a one-night-stand. Which is what it was.” You argued.

“Maybe he wants a two-night-stand. Or maybe a friends-with-benefits type of situation.”

You quirked an eyebrow at her. “See, that I could get behind.”

* * *

You showed up to the tower and once again went through the security checks before being let upstairs. The elevator went up and let you out on a different floor this time. The room was smaller and cozier. The windows still had the amazing view, this one taking in the empire state building and some of downtown, but they weren’t as high. It wasn’t the whole floor either. There were rooms. There was a kitchenette on one side and a lot of couches and recliners around a coffee table and TV on the other. The whole team was there, all sitting around with popcorn and beers. Clint looked up and smiled at you. “Oh, hey, come in. Join us.” He said, patting the empty spot on the couch.

“Offer her a drink, dummy,” Natasha said elbowing him as you came and sat down. Across from you, Steve Rogers was sharing a recliner with Bucky Barnes. He leaned forward and grabbed a folder off the table before getting up.

“Oh yeah, drink. We have soda if you can believe it? Steve never lets us have soda. Or umm… juice, coffee? We have coffee?” 

“I’ll take an orange juice.” You said.

“I’m glad you came,” Steve said coming over. “Tony said he wanted to offer you a job. So we worked with legal to draw this up. It has your salary and extras. The training you’ll be given. What would be expected of you. That kind of thing.”

You took it from his hand, opened the front page and your face broke out into a huge grin before you jumped to your feet and hugged Steve tightly. “Oh my god. Thank you so much.”

His arms closed around you and he chuckled. “You’re most welcome. Have someone look over it when you can. There might be room for negotiation.”

“I will. Thank you, Captain Rogers.” You said.

He gave you a pat on the back and you let him go. “Please, call me Steve.”

“Okay. Steve, it is.” You said taking a seat again.

Clint flopped down beside you and offered you the glass he got you. “You gonna take it?”

You flicked through the pages of the job offer. “I think so.”

“Does that mean I’ll be your boss?” He asked.

“You aren’t anyone’s boss, Clint.” Natasha snarked.

“Well, no but…”

“No buts. You just aren’t. Calm down.” She said.

You giggled and settled in against Clint on the couch.

The night was really relaxed. You were sure about an hour in that Clint was just looking for a friend. He was comfortable enough with you to touch you but he seemed to be nor more or less handsy with you as he was with Natasha. That was okay. Being an Avenger friend was fine.

Tony had backed off on the flirting. The no seemed to be good enough for him and he was fine with just being friends too.

In fact, they were all very friendly. You learned some things about them all. Steve and Bucky were engaged. You learned that Clint and Natasha used to date. You learned about Tony’s ex, and you and Wanda spoke about Kari. It was a really nice relaxed night. Just pizza, movies and making new friends.

You couldn’t stay late and when you left, Clint took the elevator down with you. “Thanks for coming ‘round. We should hang out more.” He said.

“Yeah. That’d be cool. Everyone’s great.” You agreed.

Clint ran his hand through his hair. “Oh, I uh - I meant just you and me. But yeah, we can all hang out more too.”

“You and me is fine too.” You said, giving him a smile.

He returned the smile and took a step towards you, putting a finger on your hip and swinging his hand back and forth. “Clint?” You asked moving closer to him. “What are we?”

He shook his head and moved closer still so your hips were touching and his hand was on the middle of your back. “I don’t know. Friends.”

“Friends is good.” You said grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss.

His hands went to your jaw and he pushed you up against the wall. You scrambled to open his pants as you kissed hungrily.

Things became a frantic blur. His hand was at your pussy, fingers working inside you, as he kicked behind him at the emergency stop.

“Agent Barton, did you mean to hit the emergency stop?” A woman’s voice said filling the enclosed space.

“Yes, FRIDAY,” Clint replied as he fucked you with his fingers.

“I don’t see an emergency, Agent Barton. Is everything alright?”

“She can see us?” You whispered, looking around.

“She’s a computer, don’t worry.” He replied. “Everything is fine. I’ll tell you when I want it to go. And turn off the cameras in here.”

“Right away, sir,”

You started giggling against his neck. “Oh my god.”

He smirked and pulled your panties off, hiking your skirt up and lifting you. His body pressed firmly against yours as he leaned against the mirrored wall. The reflection of the two of you locked together repeated infinitely as his cock ran up and down your soaked pussy.

“Condom…” You breathed.

He looked at you with a confused expression on his face for a split second before his hand went to his pocket. “Oh. Okay. Right. Should have one.”

He grabbed his wallet and one-handed pulled a condom out before just throwing his wallet on the floor. You took it off him and tore it open before rolling it down over his cock and with a snap of his hips he was inside you.

He fucked you hard and fast against the wall. You both watched yourselves in the mirrors like you were watching your own personal porno repeated again and again down a chain. It added to your desire and arousal and brought you closer and closer to the edge.

When you weren’t staring at yourselves you were kissing. Frantic, hungry kissing that matched the way he was pounding into you.

Your toes started to curl as your orgasm pressed down inside you. You came, crying out and bit down on Clint’s shoulder. He groaned continuing to rut into you. He grunted and bit your neck as he released.

“Oh fuck.” You moaned as you felt the pulse of his cock inside you.

He slipped out of you and you both hastily redressed. “Okay FRIDAY, we’re good to go.”

“Right away, Mr. Barton.” She replied.

When you got to the lobby he walked you out, tossing the spent condom in the trash. “Give me your phone.” He said.

You handed it over and he programmed in his number. “I’ll text you later okay. I like hanging out. I dunno… I’m not good at …” He waved his hand around and gave you the phone back. “Not that I can’t. I was married once, just… you know?”

You did. Except for the marriage thing but you understood. “No, it’s fine. I feel the same way. We’ll do what we want to do.”

He smiled and pecked your cheek. “Cool. Talk soon.”

You nodded and headed out, this might just be the thing you were looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @clintbartonbingo - O2, Topping from the bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I’m interpreting topping from the bottom as being in what is usually a more submissive position but taking the dominant role (cause topping from the bottom is a massively yikes term and I don’t even wanna start dissecting it).___

“I heard you were leaving us.”

You spun around to see Chris leaning up against the back door of the ambulance. He was dressed in a white coat rather than his usual scrubs and you wondered if it was because he was trying to look extra doctory.

“Yeah,” You said. “We both are.”

“Not that you care what I do,” Kari added.

“Where exactly are you going? It’s kinda weird that you both are leaving at the same time. Did the burnout hit you both at once?” He asked.

You snorted. God, he could be a patronizing dick at times. It’s weird how when someone is attractive and you’ve been on a long-ass dry spell, you kinda just ignore all their shitty qualities, and as soon as you start getting laid regularly they stand out in high-definition.

“We got offered jobs with the Avengers,” Kari said simply. “It was a good offer and only an idiot wouldn’t take it.”

“The Avengers, huh? Why’d they approach you?” Chris asked.

“We are always first responders for the stuff in the city. We were getting noticed and I think they thought we’d make good field medics.” You explained.

He actually looked impressed. “Wow. So you’d be working with the actual Avengers. Iron Man and Cap and everyone.”

“Yeah. Well, we already have a fair few times.” You said.

“So many times. Right up close and sweaty with them.” Kari added. You picked up a rolled-up bandage and threw it at her head. “Hey! Do you mind.” She said picking it up after it hit her in the arm and throwing it in the trash.

“That’s really great. What a good opportunity.” He said. “We never got our drink though. Maybe we could do that this week.”

You flinched a little. The thing was, there was actually nothing stopping you from doing that. You and Clint had said it was firmly fuck-buddies. There were no strings. Nothing from stopping you from seeing other people. When you thought about Clint sleeping with other people it didn’t make you jealous at all. You had also been crushing on Chris for ages now. Yeah, he was a dick at times, but he was also the guy who sat with you and counted through your inventory when you thought something had been stolen and you were worried about being fired. He was also the guy who brought you a coffee anytime you were both working a graveyard shift. He was the guy who made you laugh when you were tired and emotionally exhausted from having to deal with a week of calls that were all life or death and falling more on the death side than the life.

The problem was, now you had the, whatever it was, with Clint, you kinda didn’t want to. Maybe it was just you were seeing Chris without the horny tinted glasses you’d been wearing. Unfortunately, you didn’t think it was just that. You just liked the thing with Clint. You liked Clint. That no string attached, fuck buddies thing was enough for you and you didn’t really want anything else. Which… did that mean you were making it more than it was? Did that just mean you were in a monogamous relationship with Clint?

“What? Something wrong?” He asked.

“No. No, not at all. We can do that.” You said getting out your phone. “I uh, shit. This week is so busy with finishing up the job. We’re having farewell drinks. You want to come to that? Then I dunno, after I start the new job we can see when I have time. I’ll be training so it’s a little more 9-5, to begin with.”

“Okay. Well, tell me when and where and depending on this, I’ll be there.” He said.

You scribbled down the details and handed them to him. When he left Kari punched you in the arm. “Why did you agree to go out with him?” She scolded.

You shrugged. “Why not?”

“Um let me see. Tall. Blue eyes. Great arms. Takes a bow and arrow with him to fight people with guns.” Kari snarked.

“Clint and I are friends. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.” You groaned.

“Oh yeah? I’m your friend. You wanna do the things you do with him with me?”

“If I had known that was a possibility then yes I would have. But you are with Wanda and I know you guys put a label on it.”

Kari rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. I just want it on record that I think you’re an idiot.”

* * *

Clint tossed a pizza on the bed and then jumped up next to you. “What do you want to do? Movie maybe?” He asked.

You opened the box and took a slice. It was weird how you had just started seeking him out at the end of long days. He was doing the same with you too, so it was good it was reciprocated. Where you had told Chris you had no free time until the farewell, here you were in Clint’s bed. It was like you didn’t need to make time for Clint. There was always some available.

“Movie could be good.” You said and took a bite. “Got asked out the other day.”

Clint turned and looked at you with his eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah? Were you talking with your mouthful then too?”

You pulled an olive off the pizza and threw it at him. He caught it deftly in his mouth and gave you a patronizing pat on the leg. “You speak with your mouthful all the time.” You snarked.

“Yeah, which is why no one ever asks me out.” He said. “Did you say yes? You can if you want, you know?”

You shrugged a little. “Kinda. I said he could come to the farewell thing.”

“You’re having a farewell thing?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course, I am.” You said. “I’ve worked that job for ages and not to brag but they kinda love me.”

“Who can blame them.” He said. “Can I come?”

You looked at him and raised your eyebrow. “But I’m not saying goodbye to you. In fact, I’ll be seeing you way more often.”

“I know. It’s gonna be great. I’m gonna yell at you so much in training.” He teased, tugging at the hem of your shirt. “But, I dunno. Be cool to see your work friends. And you get super horny when you’ve been drinking.”

You laughed and put the half slice of pizza back in the box. “Oh, I see. Ulterior motive.”

He bit his bottom lip and leaned into you. “Always.”

You pushed him and as he pulled away from you, you bunched your fists into his t-shirt and dragged him back into a deep kiss. He didn’t even hesitate in making it hungry and frantic. His tongue coaxed your lips apart dipped into your mouth.

You pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap, never breaking the frantic needy kiss. Clint’s hands roamed all over you. Sliding up under your shirt and squeezing your breasts as you ground down on his cock. He let out a moan as his cock stiffened under you. You’re own arousal was becoming evident too, as it seeped out of you and began to soak through your panties.

“Too many clothes,” He groaned tugging at your t-shirt.

You nodded and sat up, scrambling to get your clothes off as he did the same. When you were naked and he was down to his pants, he rolled you both over again, pinning you down to the mattress. “I’m on top.” He said.

“Oh really? Is that what you think?” You teased, reaching up and tugging on his hair.

He smirked at you and when he leaned down and kissed you, you pushed him and he rolled back over, so you were on top. You unfastened his pants and pushed them to his knees getting into position so you were sitting on his cock and rolling your hips back and forth so the wetness of your pussy slicked his cock and it rubbed against your clit, drawing more out of you.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Clint said his eyes locked onto your cunt, watching as the head of his cock disappeared and reappeared with each roll of your hips.

You reached over to the bedside and grabbed a condom, tearing the packet open and pulling it out. “Wanna see a trick?” You asked.

“Yes, please.” He said eagerly.

You placed the condom between your lips and crawled down his body. You took his cock in your hand and slowly dropped your head down on his cock, letting your lips and tongue roll the condom in place over his shaft. He groaned and balled his fists in the sheets as he watched you. You could feel the way his thighs tightened under your fingers as your tongue curled around his shaft. The strong cording of his muscles in his arms also became more noticeable as he gripped the sheets. The muscles he’d rightly earned through archery standing in high definition.

You pushed his cock right to the hilt, your lips making sure the condom was firmly in place before pulling back up.

“Fuck. Me.” He groaned pulling you back up to kiss him.

“Oh, I definitely plan to.” You teased just before your lips met.

As you resumed the frantic kissing you lowered yourself onto his cock and without even taking a moment to let yourself adjust to him, you began to move. You bounced quickly up and down on his shaft. His cock stretching and filling you. You both moaned into the kiss and your hands bunched in each other’s hair.

As you became breathless with exertion and sweat began to bead on your skin you pulled back so you were sitting upright on him. He looked up at you, his normally bright blue eyes now hooded and blow out with lust. “Fuck. Yeah, baby. Ride my dick hard.” He rasped, his hands on your hips, guiding you up and down on his shaft.

You leaned back, digging your hands into the thick muscles of his thighs. Each time you moved the head of his cock slammed into your g-spot and dragged across it. His hand went to your pussy and he began to rub your clit, firmly and in random patterns. You groaned, in a primal, animalistic way.

Clint groaned and his head fell back. He began to snap his hips up with you. You had planned to announce your orgasm. Let him know exactly what he was doing to you. You didn’t even get a chance. You screamed as it crashed down over you and gushed out of you.

“Fuck.” Clint croaked and jerked up into you suddenly and came.

You collapsed down on top of him, leaving his cock inside you as you caught your breath. His arms snaked around you and he kissed the top of your head. “You are really good at the fucking part of this whole fuck buddies situation.” You said.

Clint started laughing. “Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

You chucked and slithered off him and he moved to toss the condom away. “Movie then?” He said grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

You nodded. “There’s a new Mission Impossible movie. Let’s watch that.”

He grimaced and began flicking through Amazon. “Okay, but I don’t think it will be worth watching now they got rid of Brandt. He was awesome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @clintbartonbingo - B3 Jealousy

The problem with farewell parties when you leave your job is that you have them right at the end of your last day. That might not be so bad if you work a job in an office. It is less fun when you’ve been driving around in an ambulance all day and you have to change out of bloody clothes and try and shower and change at work.

You looked like shit. Or you felt you did at least. Thankfully, aside from the fact that Chris was most likely going to finally making his move on you, there wasn’t anyone you particularly felt the need to try and impress. These were work people. You’d all seen each other as rough as you had gotten. Covered in blood or shit. Emotionally and physically exhausted. This slightly frazzled and damp hair look wouldn’t be judged. As long as you showed up.

You made it to the bar about 20 minutes late and everyone was already gathered around a few of the tables drinking and talking. No sooner had you stepped into the bar when another couple of paramedics bailed you up in the corner.

“Hawkeye is here.” Grant hissed. He loomed over you but the look of shock in his deep brown eyes made him anything but threatening

“Yeah, I know. He asked if he could come.” You answered.

“But…” Vikram stammered. “Why? How do you know him?”

“I know all the Avengers. Don’t you? Like,” You waved your hands around. You knew they must have met. Both these guys had been on duty when shit had gone down with the Avengers at some point or other.

“Yeah, we met them. We don’t know them enough that any of them would show up as our date.” Vikram said. “But if you know Scarlet Witch.”

“Sorry, dude she’s seeing Kari.” You said with a shrug.

“What the fuck?” Vikram cursed.

“So that’s how you two got offered the job huh? Little bit of nepotism?” Grant said. You didn’t like his tone. Like he just figured out the scam where two under-qualified women would have been offered a job with the Avengers before him unless there was a different motive.

“Actually,” You hissed. “Tony Stark offered us the jobs before either of us were seeing anyone.” You explained like you were lecturing a toddler. “Besides, Clint and I aren’t seeing each other. We’re just friends.” You added intentionally leaving out the part about the regular sex you were having with him.

“Right,” Grant said, obviously unconvinced. “So why is he here as your date?”

“He’s not. I told him this was where I would be tonight. He asked if he could come.”

Grant rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no possible motive there.”

You rolled your eyes right back at him. “Okay. Think what you like. Can I go to my party now?”

They waved you on and you went in and started socializing. You rotated around as you nursed a drink. The temptation to drink heavily was there but with the new job in a day and the fact that you were sure Chris was going to make a move you wanted to make sure whatever you chose to do was with a clear head.

Chris hovered. He was offering you drinks but not trying to and force them on you. He was charming but definitely working an angle. Clint, on the other hand, you hadn’t even spoken to all night. He’d been consistently bailed up by various people you knew and he seemed to quite like the attention.

“You know what I keep thinking about?” Chris asked, moving in a little closer to you. “That time you said you dreamt about me.”

You choked on your drink, nearly spitting it on him. “I wouldn’t read too much into that. It was weird. Mothra was in it.”

“Still,” he said. “No one has ever dreamed about me before.”

“Who’s been dreaming about who?”

The sound of Clint’s voice made you smile instantly. You turned to him and hooked your arm around his waist. “I was starting to wonder if we’d even get to talk tonight.”

“Well, you know. Gotta give the people what they want. For a few of them that was Iron Fist, whoever the hell that is.” Clint said. “And some wanted to know what Cap was like. But for the rest … it was me.”

“Aww… Look at you with fans and everything.” You teased. You looked back at Chris, your arm still slung around Clint’s waist. “Clint this is Chris. He works in the ER at Mount Sinai. Chris, Clint. He shoots arrows and falls into dumpsters.”

“That’s so mean,” Clint whined as he offered his hand to Chris.

“Oh, hey, man. Big fan. I really appreciate what you and the other Avengers do.” Chris said, shaking Clint’s hand enthusiastically.

“Thanks. What were you saying before about dreams?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s dumb.” You said. “I once had this dream the city was being attacked by Mothra and Chris and I were running from her together. We hid in this smashed up bunker that looked like it was from the fifties.”

“That is weird.” Clint agreed. “I normally dream about clowns.” He looked down at you and smirked. “You ever dream about me?” He added suggestively.

You debated between insulting him or going hypersexual. You landed on both at once. “I did have a dream that I was having really bad sex. The guy was just… Ugh… And it did nothing for me. Was that you?”

Clint smirked. “Sounds like me.”

“Are you two together?” Chris asked looking between you and Clint.

You and Clint both laughed. “No. Not like that.” You said.

“Just friends.” Clint agreed. “Who, on occasion, scratch a particular itch.”

“Oh really? I never pegged you as the casual hookup type. Had I known that I would have made a move sooner.” Chris said leaning in more.

Something about the way he seemed to enjoy trying to dwarf you and the lecherous tone to his voice really sat poorly with you. It was strange, you’d really liked Chris and had he not given you the runaround and actually followed through on all the missed opportunities you would have happily done with him what you were doing with Clint. This fuck buddy thing was working really well for you so far.

There was no friend thing here though. He didn’t want a friend with extras, he wanted the extras without anything else. If he’d wanted the friend part he’d have shown up when you invited him out. “That’s too bad.” You said, leaning back away from him.

“Doesn’t have to be. You wanna come back to my place?” He asked.

Whether Clint picked up on how creepy Chris was being, how uncomfortable you were or he had a little possessive streak you hadn’t predicted, his arm tightened around your waist and he straightened up. “It’s cool, man. We got plans.”

“Yeah, sorry, Chris. Missed your chance.” You said and looked up at Clint. “Wanna go?”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” He said and slapped your ass.

“Hey watch it.” You said slapping his hand away. “Well, it was good working with you, Chris. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, right. Okay.” Chris said with a scowl.

You quickly said your goodbyes and followed Clint outside. As soon as you were out the door Clint stopped and looked down at you. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks. That was creepy right?” You asked.

“Totally creepy.” He agreed.

You leaned in against him and he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “What did I see in him?”

Clint shrugged. “Probably the doctor factor, but who knows. Sometimes it’s just enough to have someone be kind to you at the end of the kind of days we have.”

You smiled and relaxed against him. “That was really wise.”

“Shit, was it?” He said. “Umm… also… he was kinda hot. So…”

You laughed and shoved him and he let you go. “I’ll walk you home okay?”

“Thanks, Clint.” You said. “You mind if we don’t hook up tonight?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I get it.” He said. “Besides, we are friends, right? That’s the most important bit here.” He offered you his elbow and you hooked your arm around it.

“Yeah. That’s definitely the best bit. You’re a really good friend, Clint Barton.” You agreed as you started to walk.

“Yeah. Friends I’m good at. Or… most of the time. It’s the rest I can’t seem to not fuck up.” He said.

“I feel that.” You agreed.

“So what’s your baggage?” He asked.

“I think you just saw it, to be honest. I fall for guys who just want the sex and then when they get it, they get mean. It keeps happening. In fact, the first man I slept with spent a really long time trying to get me in the sack and then I never saw him after that.”

“Fucking, yikes,” Clint said, shaking his head. “Men are shit. Which by the way includes me. I am complete shit.”

“Hey don’t talk about my friend like that.” You gasped.

“You don’t know what I did.”

“So, I told you mine.”

He sighed. “You’re gonna hate me. But okay.” He said. “So first up. I’ve been married.”

“Yeah. So you said.”

“Well, we broke up because … ugh … hard to explain. Spy stuff. Didn’t agree on things.”

“Well, that just sounds normal. Lots of people break up like that.” You say trying to reassure him.

“This was pretty far from normal. A guy kidnapped her…brainwashed her and…” He shook his head, the memory was obviously causing him pain. “Anyway… that’s not the only one. I don’t use my fuckin’ brain. I’ve cheated…”

You flinched. “Oh damn.”

“Yeah… so… better I’m not allowed to hurt people. I’m a good friend. I’m a shit boyfriend and husband.” He said.

“Well, good thing we’re friends then.” You said.

He grinned at you. “Yeah. That’s good.”

When you finally reached your place you moved into him and he wrapped you in his arms like it was second nature.

“Why don’t you come up?” You asked.

“Thought you didn’t want to get busy tonight.” He teased. “The hawk’s a little hard to resist, huh?”

“Not exactly.” You said, stifling a laugh. “Haven’t changed my mind but who knows about tomorrow morning.”

He pulled back and looked down at you. “Isn’t sleeping over a kinda couples things to do?”

You shrugged. “I dunno. I had sleepovers a lot as a kid with my friends.”

“Well, when you put it like that. I get the top bunk.” He joked.

You chuckled and took his hand leading him inside. Maybe he was right and it was a couples thing to do. Right now you didn’t care. He had made you see much clearer tonight than you had for a long time. It might be nice to actually sleep with him for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @clintbartonbingo - G3, Disaster!

You had woken the first day of your new job with the Avengers feeling a little queasy. You knew it was going to be fitness training first thing so you had to eat or you weren’t going to have the energy to do it. The thought of actually putting food in your mouth made you retch. You settled on eating a protein bar and drinking as much water as you could.

You met up with Kari on the way and by the time you got to the tower she seemed to have talked you down from whatever level of overthinking you were doing that had made you feel that sick. When you walked into the lobby, you felt fine.

Steve Rogers seemed to be watching over the recruits like some kind of terrifying judge. He stood on the stairs so he was slightly above everyone else wearing his Cap uniform, with his arms folded over his large chest. The grim look as he surveyed everyone lifting when he spotted you and Kari. He came over to you kissing Kari’s cheek and hugging you in greeting. “Ready for your first day?” He asked.

“She had some nerves this morning, but she’s okay now,” Kari said, a playful teasing tone to her voice.

“You’ll do fine. The gym is on level 8. I’ll be up when everyone is here and we’ll get started.” He explained.

You and Kari went to the elevators drawing curious looks from the other recruits. You supposed the greeting from Steve did make you both stand out. It was normal that they might wonder who you both were. When you stepped out into the gym there were around ten new recruits already there as well as groups of established agents and milling to the south of the room with most everyone else avoiding them, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Maria.

You and Kari beelined straight for them, the thought of them being the superiors or bosses not even entering your head. You just went to the familiar faces of the people you considered as friends.

Kari greeted Wanda with a kiss and Wanda curled against her as Kari leaned back against the wall.

“Wow, not even gonna pretend to be professional.” Sam teased. “The other recruits are gonna think you’re getting special treatment.”

“I do get special treatment,” Kari joked, making the others laugh.

“We were doomed already. Steve kissed and hugged us hello in the lobby.” You said.

“You’re either gonna get looked at as gods or the ultimate people to take down. Watch yourselves.” Clint said.

“Aren’t they the good guys though?” You asked.

Clint shrugged. “Can still get pretty highschool up in here.”

“Oh yeah?” You said. “Does that make you our teachers then?”

“It sure does,” Clint teased. “You better behave or I might have to bend you over my desk.”

You bit your lip and quirked your eyebrow at him. “Promises, promises.”

“Alright, alright,” Sam interjected. “Let’s actually remember we are at work right now. Some professionalism would be good.”

“And we are your teachers. Not everyone makes it through the program. So you might want to not rub this” - Natasha waved her hand at Wanda and Kari and then you and Clint - “In everyone’s face.”

Kari and Wanda straightened up and let each other go and you and Clint turned on Natasha. “What ‘this’?” Clint argued.

“There’s no ‘this’.” You added.

“We’re just friends.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourselves that.”

“We will keep telling ourselves that,” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve walked into the room and everyone fell silent at once as he strode up to a platform on the far side, Bucky stalked after him. His whole body seemed to have shifted. He looked more threatening as he pushed into the Winter Soldier persona.

“Good morning everyone. We have new recruits with us. This morning will be the usual laps followed by a circuit. Please make sure that each group of recruits has at least one full agent or avenger to it. Recruits stay after and we’ll go through the rundown of the day.” Steve said.

Several people groaned and shuffled into position and everyone started to do laps. You and Kari ran in a group with Wanda, Clint, and Sam, while Natasha, Steve, and Bucky lapped everyone again and again.

“God, they are such show-offs.” You complained as Bucky and Steve flew past you for the tenth time.

“They heard that too. You’re getting extra push-ups.” Sam teased.

“See that just is running on a false assumption that I can do any push-ups.” You joked making the group laugh.

“Where are the others?” Kari asked, glancing around the room.

“Well, Rhodey has a specialized exercise routine,” Sam explained. “And Bruce has managed to make a successful argument that he’s here to do science and it’s the Hulk that does the fighting. He did say if people really wanted him to let the Hulk out to run circuits he would let him, but he wasn’t sure how co-operative he’d be.”

“Total empty threat,” Clint added.

“Viz doesn’t exactly need the physical fitness either. He and I practice with our power in the afternoons. Sometimes with the others.” Wanda said.

“And Tony is a lazy shit and straight-up refuses to join in,” Clint said.

“Lucky Tony.” You said, which was once again met with laughter.

You ran laps until it started to become painful to draw in a breath and the nausea returned. When you were starting to think there was no way you could keep going, the laps stopped and moved on to the circuits.

By the time it was done and all the Agents had been dismissed your legs were aching and your lungs burned. You sat breathing heavily with Kari, rubbing your aching calves. The two of you weren’t the only ones. Of the twenty-five new recruits only four were standing and talking comfortably.

“Alright, recruits,” Steve said addressing the now much smaller group. Bucky stood behind him with his arms folded. “You will be training five days a week for the next six months. We start each day like this with all agents. If we Avengers are out on a mission training is run by the most senior agent. We then break for lunch. After lunch, you have more specialized training.

“Monday’s starts with non-typical weapons. That’s where you’re learning to use things that range from ordinary everyday things, like chairs, pots, and pans. Anything you might find on the run. Up to less common weapons that you’d see in the field, such as broad swords, sais, or bows and arrows. Towards the end you will even be trained to throw my shield so you are versed in it should the need arise. Typically the class will be taught by either Agents Romanoff or Barton but can be held by anyone depending on who’s here and what is being taught. The second part of the afternoon is infiltration.

“Tuesdays you will spend the first half of the afternoon doing profiling and the second half field medicine. These are typically run by Sam Wilson. Wednesdays it’s guns and Thursday close combat melee weapons. Usually knives or swords. Both alternate between Sergeant Barnes and Agent Romanoff. On Fridays, you will do computer hacking with either Tony Stark or Maria Hill.

“Each of you has your own specialization for which you were chosen. The last part of a Friday is spent honing your own special talents. You are to have an overall mid-level understanding of what all the agents do, but you must be experts at your own skills.”

You looked around the group trying to assess how they were taking it all in and what each of their skills might be.

“Not everyone makes it through the program,” Steve said. “Do your best. Focus. We want the best. Are there any questions?”

A guy with spiky black hair held up his hand and Steve nodded to him. “How will we know where the classes are?”

“Just ask FRIDAY. She is programmed with everyone’s timetables.” Steve answered. “Right, FRIDAY?”

“That is correct, Captain.” The AI responded.

“Anyone else?” Steve asked. People looked around and there were head shakes. “Good. Then break for lunch. There is a cafeteria on the 5th floor where you can eat for free, though you’re welcome to go off-site.” Steve said. “Be back in an hour.”

Everyone starting dragging themselves to their feet and when you and Kari got up, Steve and Bucky were right there. “You are both welcome to come up and eat with the rest of us if you like. Though if you would rather try and make friends with the other recruits, that might be advisable.” Steve said. The recruits nearest to you turned their heads and watched on curiously.

“Wanda!” Kari said, suddenly reenergizing.

“I guess we’re coming up.” You said.

You followed Steve and Bucky up to the same common area that you had spent hanging out with them all and watching movies. Everyone was there sitting around on couches eating off plates they seemed to have filled from a selection of dishes on a dining table on the far side of the room.

“You are playing such favorites, Rogers,” Natasha scolded as Wanda jumped up out of her seat and held out her arms. Kari ran straight into her open arms and the two women flopped back into the recliner together nuzzling at each other’s neck. “Did you want someone to file a complaint?”

“Anyone who would file a complaint because we hired two of the best field paramedics we’ve seen and then befriended them isn’t someone we want on the team. We’re supposed to be a family here.” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Bucky said as he beelined for the food. “I’m engaged to my boss. They can take it up with me.”

“Yeah, I guess that might make them shut it,” Natasha said.

Steve gestured to the table. “Just help yourself.”

You went over and loaded your plate with an array of different things. With the light breakfast and hard workout, you were now ravenous. When you returned to the couches, Clint had moved onto the arm of the couch and you took his spot next to Natasha.

“Is it always that much work in the mornings?” You asked.

“It varies. Sometimes it’s intense, sometimes less so. There’s always laps and there’s always a circuit.” Natasha said. “At least you get weekends off. We don’t.”

“Really?” You asked Clint. “Every day?”

“Every-fucking-day,” Clint confirmed.

“Hey,” Steve said. “Weekends it’s just the run and combat training if we’re not on a mission.”

“Oh yeah, right. Being on a mission is a holiday.” Clint said with a roll of his eyes.

“You could do what I do and just not go,” Tony suggested.

“No. He can’t. He doesn’t have a suit like you.” Steve countered.

“You could make me one though, Tones,” Clint said. “Come on. You know you want to.”

Tony laughed and threw what looked to be a cube of cheese at Clint who caught it in his mouth. “Nice try, Bird brain.”

It was nice eating with the group. Like Steve had said they were family and the more you spent time with them the more you felt like they were welcoming you and Kari into that family. They collected people who they connected with and made them part of the unit. There was fighting and bickering but what family didn’t have that?

By the time lunch was done you felt full and while your muscles still ached you were much more content. Steve and Bucky got up and stretched. “Okay. Time to get moving. Clint, is your lesson plan ready?”

Clint laughed. “Lesson plan. Hit target with arrow. Done.”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. “You two had better get down before he does or they will complain about favoritism.”

“Right you are.” You said getting up while Kari kissed Wanda goodbye. 

Clint grabbed your wrist. “I’m gonna be about five minutes late to make an entrance. Don’t talk shit about me.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “Why would I talk shit about you?”

Clint shrugged. “I dunno. Just don’t.”

You and Kari went down to the gym. It had now been set up with stations. There were swords, a small archery range, nunchucks, staves, and various other weapons. All up there seemed to be ten stations.

You all milled around and it was quite clear that people kept glancing at you and Kari and you were sure they were whispering about you. “Fuck. Maybe we should be a little more low key.”

“You’re just friends with them,” Kari said. “Just chill out. You know we’re good enough to be here. When they do too, then it’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so chill?” You asked.

She shrugged. “I am just way cooler than you.”

“I wonder what Clint’s doing?” You mused.

As if his name had summoned him to the room, Clint jumped down out of the rafters, flipping mid-air and landing in a crouched position. Half of the people in the room jumped in shock. “First lesson, expect anything. Second lesson, I hate you all.” He said.

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from laughing. His badass routine was barely hitting the target on the recruits that didn’t know him. You had a very strong urge to burst out laughing and then give him a whack over the back of his head and tell him to stop being an idiot.

“Alright, kiddos. We’re doing weapons training today. Groups of 3, I pick.” He started barking at the recruits to get into groups. You and Kari were split up and you ended up at a station with broadswords with a tall overly buff looking guy and a weasely looking woman with dark brown hair that she had pulled back in a smooth ponytail.

“Everything is blunt for training, but if you’re sparring be careful. It will still hurt. No firing things at each other. Nunchucks are for the dummies only. I’ll walk around the groups. Just get a feel for things now.” Clint said.

You picked up a sword and turned it over. “Either of you ever used one of these?”

The woman rolled her eyes and picked up a sword. “Yes, because some of us got here on skills.”

You turned on her eyes wide. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means not all of us fucked our way into the Avengers.” She hissed.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m here because I’ve worked dozens of incidents with them in the field. They offered me and my friend places based on our experience working with them. We are friendly with them because of that.” You said defensively.

“Oh yes, skilled in the field, are you? Shall you prove it?” She snarled and attacked you, swinging the sword at your waist. You managed to duck out of the way just in time when she spun back. It hit you in the thigh and you screamed out and swung wildly at her. The sword might have connected with her arm but it was blocked and you were knocked on your back by the guy as he hit you in the side with the flat of the blade.

The lights cut in the room and an alarm sounded. Clint was beside you when the room lit up in red. “Those of you who were actually trying to learn today are dismissed, now!” He bellowed, and the other agents scurried away. He slowly turned on the three of you and the look of pure anger and hurt on his face made your heart drop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @clintbartonbingo - O3, Broken

“What the fuck do you three idiots think you’re doing?” Clint yelled.

You dropped your gaze. You had been so excited about starting training as an Avengers’ agent. The number of times you’d already worked with them, you knew you had what it took. You liked working with them. You liked hanging out with them. With Clint especially. Now here you were being screamed at by him because you couldn’t handle being picked on by a couple of the other recruits and you’d decided to get into an actual honest to god sword fight with them.

You dropped your eyes as Clint looked between you and the two other recruits who had broken the rules so badly. “You’re supposed to be learning techniques not killing each other!” He fumed.

The lights in the room dimmed and a screen started to play a video of the fight you were just in. Clint looked up at it with his arms folded over his chest as you rubbed your side when you’d been hit with the blade.

When the video ended Clint wheeled back on the three of you. “The captain gets the final say, but my decision right now is that you, Jones are going out for three months.” He said to the woman, before turning to the guy. “Carson, you get four months, for compounding the issue.” He finally turned back to you and the look on his face was a bewildering mix of anger and hurt. “I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“What a surprise,” Jones muttered. “It’s amazing what sex can get you out of.”

“Are you angling for being fired?” Clint roared. You jumped, actually legitimately scared of how strongly he was reacting to this. He was always so mellow. Even in the middle of a battle.

Jones muttered something under her breath and Clint narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m sorry, Agent Barton,” You said quietly. “I’ll do whatever Captain Rogers decides when he gets here.”

“Captain Rogers is here now.” Steve barked, striding into the room. “What exactly happened here? I don’t wanna hear anything, I’ve already watched the playback. Jones, Carson, you do not have what it takes to be SHIELD agents, pack up your stuff and get the hell out of here.”

“What?” Carson argued. “She’s the one who can’t hack it!”

“I will decide that thank you,” Steve snarled. “Now get out.”

The two of them narrowed their eyes at you and stalked out. You turned to look at Steve and Clint, your heart racing. They stood shoulder to shoulder arms folded both looking down at you, jaws set.

“You need to grow up,” Steve snapped. “It shouldn’t matter what other people say to you. You need to be rational when you’re fighting.”

You heard a huff to the side of the room and you saw Bucky trying to stifle a laugh. You would have laughed too, but you were still terrified this whole thing was over before it began. You turned back to Steve who was still glaring at you.

“You’re going to have to take an anger management class, and you’re going to be on probation for a month. That means not a single hair out of line.” Steve said.

You nodded. “Yes, sir. I have just made things ten times harder for me, haven’t I? None of them are going to trust me now if those two got kicked out and I’m just on probation.”

“Damn straight, you’ve absolutely fucked yourself,” Clint said, before promptly receiving a smack on the back of the head from Steve.

“You were willing to stand up for yourself, albeit recklessly,” Steve said and gently touched your arm. “You can’t let what other people say get to you like that. People will talk because you are friends with us. That’s not why you’re here. We don’t give friends special treatment because that gets them killed. If anything we’re going to be harder on you than anyone else. Remember that.”

“Right. I’m really sorry, Steve. I mean, Captain.” You said.

He smiled. “Steve is fine. Just… keep that temper in check.”

“Yeah, you’re good at that.” Bucky scoffed as Steve turned to leave.

“Do you mind not undermining me in front of the recruits, jerk?” Steve said shaking his head as he left with Bucky.

You put your hand on Clint’s arm and he shook you off.

“Clint?”

“Yeah,” He said, turning away from you. “We - it’s probably best if we don’t … Yeah.”

“Clint?”

He shook his head and waved you off, heading for the elevator. “Yeah. Best if we just… work.”

You stood in the middle of the large gym alone. Maybe you hadn’t ruined work, but you really had ruined everything else.

* * *

“He’s really upset. I’ve never seen him get that angry about anything.” Wanda said as she snuggled with Kari.

“Well, now he won’t even talk to me, so maybe I broke him. Maybe now as well as relationships, Clint won’t make friends.” You sighed rubbing your side where the large purple bruise had broken out and was now starting to fade.

It had been a little over two weeks since the incident on your first day. You had just put your head down and done the work, including the anger management sessions Steve had insisted on. It had been going fine. No further incidents with the other recruits although they did seem to gossip about you more, no one was willing to start shit up again for fear of being fired if they did.

You had made a couple of friends though, and there was Kari. The other Avengers were all being friendly towards you. Professional during training and dropping it outside of it to just genuine friends.

Except for Clint. Clint barely even looked at you anymore. He taught his lessons, ignored you were there and left immediately. You hadn’t really hung out with any of the Avengers besides third-wheeling on dates with Wanda and Kari since the incident so you weren’t seeing Clint outside the classes at all.

Wanda sighed and tapped her finger on one of the many rings she wore. “Okay, I’m going to do something I normally swear off doing because it’s invasive,” Wanda said. “I can tell you exactly what is going through his mind right now.”

You looked over at her hopefully. “Please do, because I don’t know what happened. Did I let him down that badly? They attacked me!”

“That is the problem. They attacked you. It made him realize that he has brought you into a world that is dangerous and you are now in harm’s way.” Wanda explained. “He’s worried you’re going to get hurt.”

“But… all his friends are Avengers.” You said.

Wanda opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, furrowing her brow like she was trying to think of how to phrase something. “We were all doing this first.” She said finally. “He still cares about you.”

“Right, well,” You said rubbing your side. “I think they did actually really hurt me. I’ve been feeling awful since.”

“Have you been to see a doctor yet?” Kari asked.

“No,” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“God damn it,” Kari said getting up and coming over to you. “You’re worse than actual doctors when it comes to your own health. Let me see.”

You stood and lifted your shirt to show her the bruise down your side. She poked and prodded at it gauging your reactions. “It’s just bruising I think. Nothing feels damaged. You should probably get an ultrasound if you’re feeling sick though. Just to be sure.”

“Weren’t you feeling unwell when you showed up for training on the first day?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, wait,” Kari added, “You’ve been complaining about nausea for weeks now. Honey, are you pregnant?”

“No…” You said, dragging the word out for four beats. “No, I can’t be. I can’t be. It’s just been me and Clint and we used protection.”

“Nothing has a 100% success rate. Maybe it broke?” Kari said.

“Now wait, because I last had my period…” You counted it off in your head. “Shit… fucking shit.” You said grabbing your bag. “I’m late. Like really late. I must have just… forgot it was due.”

“Where are you going?” Kari asked as you put your coat on.

“Home via a pharmacy. I need to find out.” You said.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Kari asked.

You shook your head. “No. It’s okay. Just… I need to find out.”

You dashed out the door without looking back, aware that you were being slightly cruel. Kari cared about you and was worried about you. You just couldn’t do this with an audience. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad. You just started a new job. A dangerous job. Clint wasn’t even talking to you and even if he was you were just friends. You couldn’t just have a baby with a friend, could you?

You went home, stopping at a pharmacy and buying several different kinds of pregnancy tests. You knew it was stupid. You were a paramedic for god’s sake. You didn’t need eight different pregnancy tests to confirm or deny you were pregnant, but at the same time, you really did need eight different tests to tell you. You really needed that.

So you sat on your toilet waiting for the eight different tests to change. You leaned your head back against the wall. This was crazy. You had to just be sick. Everything had been going so well and now it felt like it was crashing down around your ears. You had gone from an amazing new job and a fuck buddy you were meshing with perfectly with to being on probation, and potentially being pregnant to a guy who refused to even look you in the eye. How could it have all gone wrong so quickly?

You took a deep breath and picked up the tests, willing yourself to just look at them. Maybe they’d be negative after all and you could just put this down to one of those stupid in your head, worrying too hard about nothing, things that happened.

You opened your eyes and your breath caught. In your hand were eight positive pregnancy tests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square: **@clintbartonbingo - N3, Free Space

You sat staring at the row of pregnancy tests. All different brands all the same result.

You were pregnant to your ex fuck buddy. 

You were completely frozen. It was like the news that this had happened had stopped time itself. You couldn’t stand up. You couldn’t even breathe. Your heart even felt like it had stopped beating in your chest.

When time started again you threw the tests in the bin like they were going to burn you if you held them for any longer. You got up and washed your hands and went straight to your bedroom. Flopping down on the bed.

Fear was mixing with anger to make your stomach churn and your jaw clench tight. You were careful. You’d used protection. Every. Single. Time. How could this happen? Why after things were going so well for them could they fall apart so badly? You had a new job. One that involved combat training. How were you even supposed to do that if you were pregnant? You couldn’t possibly keep it, right? The notion of raising a child alone while you were being an Avengers operative was absurd and trying to find a whole new job while you were pregnant was equally as absurd. There was no way you could keep this baby.

Right?

You’d have to tell Clint. Fuck. Clint hadn’t spoken to you outside of giving you orders during training since you got into that fight. He was going to freak the fuck out. Maybe it would be better if you didn’t tell him. Although the only way that would work would be if you terminated right? Could you terminate and then just look Clint in the eye like nothing happened? There would be no getting the friendship back after that. You couldn’t do that. You would have to tell him.

You fell asleep fully clothed with the thought of every single reaction Clint could possibly have to hearing the news that you were pregnant.

The next day you woke and immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit. When there was nothing left you showered, standing under the warm water until it began running cold. You ended up making it into the tower for work just as the run had started. Wanda and Kari spotted you and you saw Wanda lean over and whisper something to Kari before Kari stopped dead where she was and stared at you with her mouth open. You wanted the world to swallow you.

“Recruit! Keep moving.” Steve called and Wanda nudged Kari so she started jogging again. Her pace was slow though so that you had no choice but to catch up to her.

“It was positive?” Kari said, her tone slightly accusatory.

“Keep it down,” You hissed, staring straight ahead of you with your brow furrowed. Clint was running with Natasha. He was laughing about something and she just rolled her eyes. God, you missed his dumbass jokes. You would give anything to dial back two weeks ago and have it be you rolling your eyes at whatever the hell thing he just said.

“But it was, right?”

“Yes. Okay. I used 8 tests. They were all positive.”

“Oh my god, you idiot!” Kari squawked. “You know that condoms exist right?”

“I swear to god, Kari, if you don’t keep your voice down I’m going to trip you.” You snapped. “And yes, I know. I was using them.”

“Congratulations, sweetie,” Wanda said, rubbing the small of your back.

“I don’t think this is a congratulations moment, Wanda.” You said with a frown.

“Well, maybe you should start thinking about it like it is one. See how it feels. It might help you decide.” She said.

You nodded. “That’s not a bad idea. I really have no idea what I want to do. I’m pro-choice. Just… is that the choice I want to make?”

“Well, Kari and I have your back. Make sure you go speak to Steve. You can’t be doing any sparring in your condition.”

“My condition.” You grumbled.

“Have you told, Clint yet?” Kari asked.

“No. Of course not. When would I have gotten a chance to?” You said.

“But you are going to?” Kari asked.

“Yeah. If he’ll let me. He hasn’t spoken to me outside of barking orders since the fight.” You said.

Wanda nudged you. “Go tell him you need to speak to him in private now. Then maybe he won’t just run off on you after the circuits.”

You let out a breath. “Yeah, okay. Better rip this band-aid right off.”

You picked up your pace and caught up to Clint and Natasha. “Clint? Can I talk to you?”

“Agent Barton.” He corrected, earning a smack on the back of the head from Natasha.

“Why are you being such a shit?” She scolded.

“Nat!” He whined rubbing the back of his head. “I just don’t think that Avengers should be fraternizing with the recruits. It’s unprofessional.”

“Bull. Shit! You have never been professional one day in your life.” Natasha snarked. “What’s up? Birdbrain is trapped, you might as well tell him how much of a dumbass he is.”

“I kinda need it to be in private.” You said quietly.

“If you have anything you need to say to me, you can say it in front of Natasha,” Clint said.

“I really think you want to do this in private.” You pushed, but Clint just shook his head.

“Mudak,” Natasha cursed. “I’m sorry for this idiot. You might as well just say it though. He’ll probably just tell me right after anyway.”

You sighed. Natasha was probably right about that. This was still not how you wanted to do it but if he was going to be pig-headed about it, you might as well just spit it out. “Well, just remember you wanted to do this here and now.” You swallowed and looked up at Clint. “I’m pregnant.”

Clint stopped dead so abruptly that you and Natasha kept running for a few beats before you were even aware he wasn’t with you anymore.

“Barton!” Steve snapped. Clint shook his head and jogged back up to you grabbing your elbow and shoving you toward a storage closet. You shook him off as soon as the door closed.

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?” He hissed.

“I mean that one of my eggs was fertilized and now the cells are dividing and multiplying inside of me so that if unimpeded in around nine months a whole new human will exist.”

He blinked at you a few times. “And it’s mine?”

“Yes. It’s yours. I don’t know how. We always used condoms. Maybe one broke or something.”

“Not the first time,” Clint said.

You furrowed your brow and looked up at him in the dim light. “What?”

The storeroom door opened and Bucky loomed in the doorway. “I’ve been told to say ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’”

“Do you mind? We’re having a conversation.” Clint snapped.

“Yeah, well far be it from me to pull rank, but…” He thrust his thumb over his shoulder. “Training… you know.”

Clint glared at him. “This is more important than training.”

“Why? You pregnant or something?” Bucky asked. You stared at Bucky like a deer in headlights. “Holy shit. You are. Fuck. Jesus. Okay. I’ll get Steve.”

“No, wait…” You said, a little too slowly. It seemed like this private conversation with the baby’s father was going to end up with every single Avenger knowing you were knocked up. You wheeled around on Clint. “What do you mean not the first time?”

“I mean… the first time. You said just do it already when that fucking condom packet wouldn’t open.”

“Yeah, just do it. Put the condom on.”

He looked at you blinking for a moment. “No, just do it. Have sex with me. That’s what ‘just do it’ means.”

“Clint!” You yelped, shoving him. “How could you have sex with someone you barely know and not wrap it up!”

“I don’t know! We’d been drinking and I just really wanted to have sex with you and I thought the ‘just do it’ meant you were greenlighting me for … side effects…”

“Oh, god.” You groaned and just fell against him, leaning your forehead against his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you and patted your back.

“I’m really sorry.” He whispered as the door opened again and Steve slipped inside.

“Bucky just told me. If you two need to take the morning off…”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay. I just needed to…” You gestured to Clint, starting to feel an extremely strong urge to cry. Not because you were sad exactly, just frustrated and overwhelmed.

“Right. Well, you could have picked a better time.” Steve said.

“Gee, ya think?” You said and the dam broke. You began to sob uncontrollably.

Steve stepped forward and pulled you into his arms, holding you against his chest. “Right. I’m sorry.” He rubbed you back in soothing circles as he just held you. “Look, we can’t sort anything out right now, but come see me at lunch. We need to alter the way you’re trained. You do still have a place with us. That is if you want it.”

You pulled back and wiped your eyes. “Thank you, Steve.”

He nodded. “If you two need to go talk you can. Otherwise, give yourself five minutes to calm down and join the run again.”

You nodded. “Thank you. Sorry for disrupting the run.”

Steve shrugged. “It happens.”

He stepped out and Clint rubbed your arm. “Do you know what you wanna do?”

You shook your head. “No idea. I just thought you should know. Either way, it would be shitty to find out later, I figured.”

“Right,” he said. “I’m really sorry. I really thought you were saying not to worry about it.”

“Not much we can do about that now. Here we are.” You say with a shrug. “If I keep it…” You had planned to say, if you keep it would he still want nothing to do with you. Only as the words were coming out of your mouth you realized how desperate you sounded. Like one of those day time dramas where some woman lies about being pregnant to keep her man.

“If you keep it?” He asked.

“You don’t have to be involved if you don’t want. Like… I know you’re mad at me and you don’t want anything to do with me. I’m not here to trap you.”

“I don't…” He stopped himself and shook his head. You wondered what he planned to say. He didn’t want his? He didn’t know what to do? He didn’t want to be your friend again?

“Okay.” You said when he didn’t continue. “Well, I guess I’ll let you know what I decide.”

Clint nodded slowly. “Right. Yeah. I guess that’s … Yeah.”

You sighed and let yourself out returning to Kari and Wanda. You had wanted to tell him you missed him. But there was already too much guilt to add that to it. Wanda gave your back a rub. “It’s going to be okay.” She said.

You weren’t so sure but when you noticed Clint return to the group you saw Natasha smack him on the back of the head. You wondered what he’d said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @clintbartonbingo - I3, Trust

At least Steve had been good about this pregnancy. He’d spoken to you in private and said while the timing wasn’t ideal, he’d make it work. Training would stay the same unless it got to the point it couldn’t. Then he’d work out something else. He’d work out ways for you to learn the fighting techniques without heaving sparring, so there would be no risk to the baby.

The last time you spoke to Clint had been in that closet when you told him you were pregnant and that had been a week ago. He hadn’t even been showing up to training anymore. You wondered if you’d broken him in some way.

It was the weekend when you saw him again. Normally you’d go out, but the funk you’d been dragged into made everything feel like such effort. You’d ordered pizza and when there was a knock at your door, you’d assumed it was the pizza guy.

It was Clint.

He stood at the door looking sheepish and guilty. His eyes rested on just about everything except you. “Can I come in?” He asked.

You stepped out of the way and he came in just as the delivery guy appeared in the stairwell. You paid him and came and sat down opening the box and grabbing a slice before pulling the blanket back over yourself and starting to eat. You didn’t say a word to Clint during that time and you could tell that the silence was eating at him. He stood fidgeting, not sure if he should sit, or start talking or turn around and leave again.

“I’m sorry.” He said finally.

You grunted through your mouthful of pizza but other than that didn’t acknowledge him. You weren’t even sure which part he was apologizing for. The initial ghosting. The more recent ghosting. Or the fact that he had not worn a fucking condom when you’d told him to.

He seemed to decide he needed to sit and moved to the recliner near you. “I guess… I guess I should just talk.” He said and when you didn’t respond he let out a breath. “I’m sorry about the condom thing. I really… I guess I got caught up in the moment. I was sure you meant don’t worry about wearing one. But why would you mean that? You didn’t know me. Fuck, I can’t even believe I didn’t do it anyway. Like… you could have been anyone. I’m sorry I did that. I’m a fucking idiot.”

You nodded and took another bite of the pizza.

He scrubbed his hands down his face and continued. “I’m sorry I cut you off like that. I freaked out. It wasn’t your fault. I just… I thought it would be fun, us working together and all at once it hit me I’d just dragged you into this world where you could really get hurt. I was blaming myself for the fact they attacked you. It was my class. And I couldn’t even do anything to comfort you because I had to be the boss. I fucking hated it. And … and the only way I could think to deal with it was if we weren’t friends anymore. In my head being your friend meant that you’d definitely get killed and it would definitely be my fault.”

You sighed and looked back at him. “You really hurt me, Clint. Weren’t we doing what we were doing to avoid the ‘getting hurt’ bit?”

He sunk back into the couch and huffed. “I am the worst person.”

“Don’t do that.” You said.

“What?”

“Try and make me feel sorry for you. Don’t try and make me tell you how, no, no, it’s okay. You’re a good person.” You said.

He sat up and looked at you. “Right. Sorry. I guess I do that sometimes. I’ll … yeah.” He paused and shook his head. “I’m sorry. My point was, it’s on me. It wasn’t anything you did. It was the same self-sabotaging bullshit I’m always on. I do want to be friends with you but I understand if I hurt you too much for you to want it too.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean… were we ever really friends, Clint? We knew each other a bit and then one day we decided we’d be friends for a handful of weeks we fucked constantly. Then you ghosted me. Is that friends?”

He seemed to shrink down. “I thought it was. For a bit. I really like being around you.”

“I liked being around you too… and now here we are. Completely fucked. I don’t even know what to do.”

He looked up and huffed again. “What do you want to do? If I hadn’t been a complete asshole. If we were still how we were. What would you do?”

“I’d want to keep it.” You said, without even needing to think about it. “It’s dumb. I know it’s dumb. We weren’t together. We barely knew each other. But we were making our dumb thing work and I do want to be a parent and maybe… our dumb thing would work and I could forego shitty relationships and still get what I wanted.” 

Clint shook his head. “It’s not dumb. I think wanting to have a kid with me is the idea of a huge masochist, but it’s not dumb.”

“But you did do that, Clint. And even though I do want to be a mother, I have no idea how I could do it alone.” You said running your hand over your stomach.

“You don’t have to be. Alone that is. I think I’d probably be a shit dad, but… I’ll step up. I dunno. I like kids.” He said, ruffling his hand through his hair. “Besides, I think you’d be a great mom. And - And I couldn’t live with myself if I was the reason you didn’t get to be one.”

You shook your head. “I feel the same about forcing you to be a parent, Clint.”

Clint sighed and tapped his hands on his thighs. “Can I tell you something?” You nodded and he began to twist his hands together. “My dad was really abusive. Like… daily beating abusive. I’m deaf in one ear because of him. Then when my parents died I just bounced from one abusive foster home to another until I ran away. I don’t know anything other than that. How can I be a good parent to anyone when I have no idea what that looks like?”

“So when you’ve dated in the past you were abusive? If I called up Nat or Bobbi that’s what they’d tell me?” You asked.

“What? No? I would never…”

“Do you dislike kids? Find yourself irrationally angry around them?”

He shook his head. “No. I like kids. Back when I was at SHIELD and I had my own place I used to babysit for this single mom down the hall. It was fun.”

You grabbed another slice of pizza though it wasn’t really sitting right. You felt slightly queasy and you really wish you had a milkshake. “Then I think you might be overthinking it. I dunno though. I pretty much firmly sit on the line of the last people who should be parents are people who don’t want to be.”

“Can I have a slice of that pizza?” Clint asked.

“Knock yourself out.” You answered as you lay down on the couch.

He took a slice and folded it in half before he took a bite. “I don’t not want kids. I think that kids would not want me.” He said, mouth still full. “If you want to do this, and you want me to be part of it, I’m in. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. If you can’t stand being around me, I can give you money and leave you alone. If you want me to move in and try at happy families. I’ll do that too. But I’m in. I’ll support you.”

You looked at him, sizing him up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want.”

“You know what I want?”

He looked at you and frowned. “Not to be pregnant?”

You shook your head. “No. A chocolate malted.”

Clint got out his phone. “I think there’s somewhere that will deliver.”

“Seriously?” You said.

“What city do you live in? This is Manhattan, baby. Whatever you want, whenever you want. Here look. They have just chocolate or you can do choco fudge or cookie dough…”

“They have malt?” You said.

He nodded, a huge grin on his face. “Why would I do you dirty like that? Of course, they do.”

“Chocolate fudge then.” You said.

“Done and done,” Clint said tapping on his phone. “It’s on its way. You want me to go?”

“What so I can have some alone time with my milkshake?”

Clint started laughing. “No. Because I’m an asshole and I’ve used up my time.”

You shook your head. “No. I know we didn’t know each other that well, but I have actually missed you, Barton.” You said. “Besides, if we’re going to try and raise a baby together, we should at least try and be friends.”

Clint sat forward on his seat and smiled broadly. “Really? We’re going to do this?”

“Yeah, but you’re on thin ice. No more ghosting me. If you’re scared, you tell me.”

He nodded. “I promise. I’ll even make sure I tell Nat to beat me up if I even look like flaking out.”

“Good.” You said with a nod.

He grabbed another slice of pizza and relaxed back in the chair. You took a deep breath in and as you let it out you told yourself, new start. Time to let him prove himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @clintbartonbingo - G5, Bromance

You and Clint had decided that if you were going to try this, you were going to try this from scratch. You were two strangers who were having a baby together. You would stay at your place, he would stay at the tower. He’d help pay for baby-related goods and show up for doctor’s appointments and later birthing classes. You would decide what you both wanted regarding … well… everything… as you went along.

Meanwhile, work had just gone on as normal. Clint had stopped being such a dick and it was basically back to being like your first day. Sans the sword fights with other new recruits. Steve had solved the sparring problem by making sure you were either always paired up with Kari or the instructor so they new to pull their punches. He said later he might just put you on in the medbay if the training became too hard. You could continue your field training if you decided you still wanted to work in the field after your maternity leave. You weren’t too worried. Yeah, you’d be huge by the end of the six months, but maternity leave technically wouldn’t start until after that anyway.

For now, though, you took your anti-nausea medication and continued on like normal.

Because it had taken you so long to realize you were pregnant your first obstetrics appointment was only a couple of weeks later. You were going to speak to a nurse, get blood tests and an ultrasound and then you’d get to speak to your obstetrician.

Kari had questioned if you were sure you wanted to do this with Clint. She had a point. She had been in your life a lot longer than Clint, but really, at this early stage, it was worth giving Clint the chance to be involved if that’s what he wanted.

So that’s why you were now leaning back on an examination table with an ultrasound tech moving a long white probe inside you, while Clint sat beside you, trying to pretend your vagina wasn’t basically on show to the room and work out what vague black and white shapes were the baby and what were just shapes.

“That thing?” Clint asked.

“No. That’s just noise.” You said.

“It’s this peanut shape.” The tech said, circling the little image of the embryo with a cursor.

“That’s a baby?” He said. “Looks like something you swallowed.”

“Well, it’s technically not a baby yet. It just will be.” You said.

“This is the heart here.” The tech said pointing at the little flutter on the screen. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes.” You both said at once.

“Yeah, yes please,” Clint added.

She flicked a switch and the room was filled with the rapid ‘woosh-woosh-woosh’ sound of the embryo’s heartbeat.

“Oh my god!” Clint said. “This is so crazy. Can you believe what we did made that?”

You started laughing and you saw the tech smirk too. “Definitely seems counterintuitive.”

“It’s okay, right? As it should be?” Clint asked.

The tech nodded. “I mean, the head radiologist will look it all over, but everything is as normal. Your ObGyn will go over everything with you.”

“Right. Yeah, of course.” Clint said.

“You okay?” You asked him.

He nodded. “Just seeing it, it’s really real. I thought I’d be scared. But I’m not.”

“Did you want a printout?” The tech asked.

“Yes, please. Maybe a couple.” You said.

She did a few more measurements and printed the little photographs of the life growing inside you before leaving you to get redressed.

Clint sat looking at the little print out while you dressed in the small alcove at the side of the room with the curtain pulled. “Can’t believe I’m going to be a dad.”

“Better start believing it.” You called back.

“Nat’s really excited, you know?” Clint said. “She’s doing this thing where she’s trying to not get her hopes up. They did stuff to her in the Red Room. She can’t have kids. She got pregnant once and she had a miscarriage.”

You stepped out of the change room and frowned. “Fuck,” You cursed. “And here we are not even meaning to get pregnant. If that were me I’d be so fucking resentful.”

Clint gave a small shrug and opened the door for you and the two of you made your way back up to the maternity wing. “I mean, I’m sure there’s probably a little bit of … I don’t wanna say jealousy, but you know… but mostly she’s just really excited. The team and kinda me especially, we’re her family. So she’s worried something will happen and she doesn’t want you to feel pressured into being a mom, but she really wants to be an aunt. When the baby is born, I think it’ll be hard to get her to give back the baby when we let her hold it.”

You smiled as you walked down the corridor with him. The idea of the Avengers all being your baby’s aunts and uncles was really sweet. Natasha would be quite the protective mama bear you imagined. “Well, she’s welcome to be the aunt. That would be really nice.” You said. “What do the others think?” 

“Um, well,” Clint mused. “I think it’s mostly excitement. I got called an idiot a lot. I think Tony thinks he dodged a bullet.”

You barked out a laugh. “If I’d hooked up with Tony I probably wouldn’t be pregnant right now. Can’t really see the resident billionaire, playboy not using a fucking condom.”

Clint winced and ran his hand through his hair. “No, you’re probably right about that.” He said. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “Can’t keep being sorry about that. It happened. We need to start thinking about this as a good thing. I don’t want the baby growing up thinking they were a mistake.”

Clint nodded. “No, you’re right.” He agreed. “I think generally they’re excited though. The idea of one of us having a baby is pretty novel.”

You smiled. “When I worked as a paramedic I used to love getting calls from people in labor. It didn’t happen very often. Most people go into labor and they make their own way to the hospital. It’s not like it’s usually a quick process.” You said. “But you get that call and the people are excited. They might be stressed but they aren’t terrified. And then if it is happening that fast, I might even have got to deliver a baby and the look on their faces when that little new life is put in their arms. It’s amazing. And you never get that as an EMT. It’s always people dying. Even if you do save them, they still aren’t happy they nearly died. And a lot of the time, you don’t save them.”

“Yeah, I can see why that would be a nice change. Getting to deliver a baby would make a nice alternative to being kicked into dumpsters by aliens.” Clint said.

You snorted, which made Clint laugh. “Well, anyway,” You said. “Maybe that’s the appeal with the others too. You see a bunch of death and you never do anything for yourselves. Now here you are about to be a dad and they get to be the ones that spoil the new baby without any of the bad stuff.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

You heard your name and turned around to see Doctor Chris. “Hey!” He said approaching you both. “It’s nice to see you. What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” You said. “Just seeing a doctor.”

“Anything wrong?” He asked.

You shook your head. “No, no. Just getting a physical.” You lied.

“Huh, would have thought that they had people to do that for you.” He said. “Guess you just world build when you don’t really know what things are like though.”

You laughed a little lamely. It was funny. You imagined what it might have been like if Chris hadn’t been a game player. If the two of you had actually dated and the thing with Clint had never happened. That imaginary world where you were being taken out and wooed and moving towards marriage scared you way more than this one where you were pregnant and not in a relationship.

“Yeah, I guess so.” You said.

“You two still have your little arrangement then?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Just friends.”

His eyes lit up. “Well, maybe we can get dinner some time?”

“Uh, yeah maybe.” You said. “I really have to get to my appointment now though.”

“Right of course. I have a patient too. I’ll call you.” He said.

You nodded. “Nice seeing you, Chris.”

You and Clint turned and headed back down the hall in silence. You were sure he went to say something a couple of times and changed his mind. You checked in and went and sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Clint.

“Are you going to go out with him?” Clint asked.

“Him? I doubt it. No.” You said. “You remember how weird and creepy he got. I mean, he can be really great when he is, but there’s that side of him, I don’t want any part of that. Why?”

“I dunno. He was a creep.” Clint said. “You gonna date at all?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, Clint. Maybe? Might end up being too hard to. Who’s going to sign up to that level of responsibility right off the bat? Besides…” You trailed off. It really wasn’t any of his business anymore, and you resented him pushing for the information. But you missed just talking to him about how you felt about things. No one had ever really got you the way he did. At least before he decided to ghost you.

“Besides?” Clint pressed.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I kind of hate romance. I told you before that guys have only really used me. But I never liked dating anyway. It feels fake at best. When it’s really full-on, the petals on the bed, big over the top proposals, that shit grosses me out. I liked what we had. I just want someone who I can hang out with and then maybe we live together and share the bills and the housework and a bed but we’re friends who just enjoy being around each other doing dumb shit.”

Clint let out a breath. “I liked it too.” He said. “Shit, what is wrong with me?”

You put your hand on his and he linked his fingers with yours. “Clint,” You said. “If you want this to move forward we have to do that. I’m not making you any promises. Maybe we never are what we were or what we maybe could have been. But if you keep dwelling on it we definitely won’t be. Learn from it. Do better.”

“Right.” He said. “I will.”

“Good. Because I can’t keep having this conversation.” You said. “And you have to get used to the idea that I might see other people. Because I might. This -” You patted your stomach. “- isn’t your claim on me.”

“I know.” He said frowning. “I never wanted to own you. What we had was fun. I just… when you got hurt…”

“I know, Clint. But you hurt me way more than that sword did.”

“Can we really do this? Raise a baby and not fuck it up?” He asked.

“Yes.” You said, not totally sure that you were speaking the truth but going for the fake it until you make it option. “But we need to do it together. We need to trust each other and work together. Natasha told me you can do this. I believe her. I saw who you were. So just show me.”

Clint nodded. “I will.”

A doctor stepped through the door and called your name. “Come on then, let’s see what we’re getting into.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @clintbartonbingo - G4, Cuddles

Clint had been as good as his word. You wanted to start on a clean slate and that’s exactly what the two of you did. You wiped it all clean. Clint was a guy you were getting to know fresh again. You just happened to also be carrying his baby.

You’d started hanging out a little more again. You kept it with others mostly. The truth was you didn’t quite trust yourself alone with him. As your morning sickness dissipated your sex drive was blowing up and the biggest problem with Clinton Francis Barton, the absolutely worse fucking thing was, he was exactly your type.

He had stopped being the self-pitting guy who fucked up really badly and became the funny, sweet guy with amazing arms you’d liked spending time with originally. Only he was even better because he was being this caring, patient, attentive guy with all the baby stuff as well. You just knew that if you were ever going to add some kind of physical aspect to the relationship again, if it was going to be ‘friends-with-benefits’ again, you needed to make sure you were actually friends first.

The training was actually going pretty well coming into the second trimester. You had more energy as the morning sickness ended and you were finding you were picking things up pretty quickly. You weren’t the top of the class, but you outperformed everyone (except maybe Kari) in the field medicine units and you were pretty accurate with a gun.

“Is that one of Clint’s shirts?” Natasha asked as she jogged up alongside you. She’d been showing off with Steve and Bucky again, lapping everyone over and over. “You guys sleeping with each other again?”

“Yes it is and no we’re not.” You answered.

“I knew there was something that looked weird about you!” Kari exclaimed. “The shirt’s too big.”

Natasha eyed you. “Spill it, what’s going on?”

You chuckled. “Calm down, killer.” You teased and pushed the shirt down flat against the small baby bump you had. “I started showing and last night I couldn’t even do up my jeans. I thought I’d switch to baggy shirts rather than the fitted things I’ve been wearing. I didn’t have anything that would work so Clint met me in the lobby with one of his baggier ones.”

Natasha didn’t say anything and you started to wonder if you lost her there. She seemed to almost be running on autopilot.

“Nat? Are you okay?” You asked.

“Using all my willpower to not just put my hands on your stomach right now.” She said.

You snorted. “Aww, Nat. You’re so cute.”

“No, I’m not, shut up.” She said.

“You wouldn’t be able to feel anything. I can feel it kicking, but it’s just little flutters inside. Like I have gas.” You said.

“Charming,” Kari teased.

“Logically I know that. But look at you. I wanna just -” She made a scrunching movement with her hands in your direction. “I hope Clint has told you I’m Auntie Nat.”

You laughed. “Yes, Natasha. I would not dare take that from you.”

“You should probably also name her Natasha.” She said, matter-of-factly.

“She?” You asked

“Yep, little baby Natasha.” She said. “Barton? Will she be a Barton?”

You scrunched your nose. “Depends on Clint, I think.”

Natasha nodded. “Right. I guess that makes sense. Well, Natasha anyway.”

You laughed and nudged her. “Alright. If it’s a girl it’ll be Natasha.”

“Are you gonna come up with us for lunch?” She asked though it sounded more like an order than a question.

“Yeah, okay.” You answered. It had become a habit anyway. Since the day of the swordfight, you’d given up trying to pretend you weren’t friends with the Avengers. Most of the people had settled into the idea that Kari was dating Wanda and that you were a friend and that the two of you had also been hired based on your skills. The few that didn’t, there were some who liked to bitch about you both, but never actually did anything, and a couple who seemed to suck up to you in the hope they might get special treatment too.

“Good. I’m gonna have my hands all over you.” She said and jogged off.

Kari laughed. “Good thing you’re tactile I guess.”

You nodded. “She’s excited.”

You went through the morning work out session. Laps, followed by circuits. You thought as you got bigger both would get difficult to keep up with. The laps might be fine if you slowed your pace, but you couldn’t see yourself doing climbing planks with a huge pregnant belly.

You and Kari made your way up to the common room behind the others. Everyone helped themselves to the food that had already been set up on the table and then took their respective seats on the lounges set up around the coffee table.

“What the hell was with the albatross today, Steve?” Sam complained as he collapsed on the couch and began to rub his thighs. “What did we ever do to you?”

“Sam, sometimes you have to push the limits,” Steve said in his very best dad voice.

“Tell that to my thighs,” Sam grumbled.

“Alright you, come here,” Natasha said patting the couch next to her. You came over and sat down, completely bemused.

She put her food down and curled up in your lap pressing her cheek to your stomach. You tried not to laugh as you held your plate awkwardly above her head and tried to eat.

“Natasha? What are you doing? Don’t tell me you two are dating now.” Tony asked.

“No. But look -” She said and lifted your shirt up and showing your little protruding belly.

“Nat!” You squawked and tried to push the shirt back down.

“You’re showing? How did we not see that you were showing before?” Sam asked.

Clint put his hand on your stomach. “I knew.” He said. “That’s my kid in there.”

Natasha brushed him away and glared at him.

“I don’t know. I mean, it sort of just looked like I was a bit bloated. Last night my jeans couldn’t button up. So I thought I’d try and be a little bit more discreet.” You said.

“Are you sure it’s actually safe for you to be doing the morning circuits? Today’s were pretty intense.” Steve said sitting forward a little. Bucky began to stroke his hair and the back of his neck like he was trying to soothe him.

“What you made us do today wasn’t safe for anyone,” Sam grumbled.

“The doctor said that she can keep doing the same kind of exercise for now if she doesn’t push herself harder than she used to,” Clint said.

Steve winced. “But you were pushing yourself.”

“I’m being careful. I’m not going to lie, they say continuing exercise is good, but I’m not going to be able to keep doing the full run and circuits. Jogging is alright if it’s light but it’s a lot of bouncing around. They say ellipticals are better.” You said. “But I’ve been okay so far.”

Steve scowled and grabbed a tablet. “I’m gonna go talk to a doctor. I don’t want to be the one responsible for you doing something that hurts you or the baby.” 

“Steve,” You said. “You don’t have to -”

“No. It’s not just about you.” He said. “We’re supposed to be inclusive. We need to make sure pregnant people’s needs are taken into account.”

“Alright. I’m not going to argue with you. It will need to change I guess.” You said with a shrug.

Steve seemed to have already zoned you out. “Maybe Hill could do some training just the two of you. Then you can join the classes later on. I wonder about the hand to hand weapons though. Firearms should be fine.” He muttered to himself.

“And we’ve lost him,” Bucky said. “So if you’re wearing the baggy shirt does that mean you’re trying to keep the pregnancy a secret?”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek. The truth was you didn’t really know what you were trying to achieve. You knew there was no point trying to hide it, but you also didn’t want to deal with the questions and rumors about parenthood and how you got the job. It was a complicated enough situation without all that. “Not exactly. I just… Clint’s on probation. And if he decides he doesn’t want to be a part of this…”

Natasha glared up at Clint again and he startled. “I do want to be part of this.”

“… I don’t want to be fielding questions when I don’t quite know what the answer is.” You finished, ignoring him.

“Right, that makes sense, I guess,” Bucky said.

“It’s not a secret though. If someone asks I’ll say.”

“Just don’t want to flaunt it. I get it.”

“Could you all please be quiet? I’m trying to listen to the baby.” Natasha said.

“You really think you’ll be able to hear something, Nat?” Clint asked.

“Not if you blabber mouths keep talking.”

Everyone fell silent and watched her, the expressions of amusement on their faces matching how you felt. “Can you hear their heartbeat, Nat?” You asked after a little while.

“No,” She said frowning up at you.

“Can you hear me digesting my food?” You asked.

“Yes,” She said and broke down into laughter. You joined her and soon the two of you were almost falling over each other laughing.

She sat up and ran her palm over your stomach. “I’m really glad you’re excited, Nat.” You said.

“You’re never going to get her off me.”

“Well, you’ll have to be excited later,” Steve said getting up. “Time to go. Who’s doing weapon’s training?”

“That’d be me,” Clint said getting up and saluting.

“Can you switch to archery?” Steve asked. “Give me some time to see what’s okay?”

“Right you are, boss.” Clint said. “Come on you two. Enough canoodling with the help, Maximoff.” He added and Kari gave him the finger. “Hey! That’s detention! I’ll see you after class!”

Kari kissed Wanda and got up. “Yeah, yeah. Settle down.”

The three of you got into the elevator and Kari folded her arms over her chest. “Not doing the scary boss, jump scare thing anymore?” She asked.

“Nah, I just wanted to make sure no one came asking me for advice about stuff,” Clint said. “Sam goes for approachable and they won’t leave him alone.”

You and Kari started laughing. “That’s good because no one was buying it,” Kari said.

“Hey, I’m scary,” Clint whined.

“Sure you are,” you said, patting his ass.

“Hey, watch your hands there.” He teased, nudging you as the elevator stopped. The two of you moved apart as the doors opened and you stepped out. “Hey, you want me to take you shopping for maternity clothes after? So you don’t have to wear my old stuff?”

You looked up at him and smiled, that little bit of anger you were still carrying chipping away that little bit more. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Clint.”


	11. Chapter 11

Things changed for you with training after you started showing. Steve’s freak-out meant he wasn’t willing for you to do the more strenuous workouts he expected of the agents and new recruits and you ended up with a personal trainer doing things that were much lower impact. You’d then join up with the rest of the new recruits after to do the specialized training.

People questioned why you weren’t doing the regular circuits until it became obvious the reason. Then rumors started to fly around. Most were pretty much on the money. You spent a lot of time with Clint, it was Clint’s. Though there was a funny one going around about you being a surrogate for Steve and Bucky. It had sprung up out of the fact that it was technically Steve that hired you and he hadn’t fired you when the sword fight happened. Not to mention he was going out of his way to keep you on payroll and he was pretty open to hugging you in front of everyone which Clint never did. There were a couple of rumors that it was just some regular guys or you had a one night stand and didn’t even know.

In the meantime, Clint had been showing you he was up for this and that momentary blip where he’d acted like a complete asshole was really just him being a dumbass about what protecting someone he loved meant. You could see why he might have ghosted you so early on given you didn’t know him very well then. You saw how he was with the others. Especially Natasha.

He was devoted to his friends. As strange as it was - Clint was human and kind of a disaster - he was the glue in the Avengers. The one they all got along with. The voice of reason when they were butting heads. He was a dork, that was true. But they often just needed a dork.

You kind of needed a dork too - or at least it seemed that way. You seemed to have forgiven him before you were even aware that you had. He went from asking if it was okay for him to help you with things related to the baby like take you shopping for baby clothes or come to your doctor’s appointment, or rubbing your back if you complained about it. To asking if you wanted to grab dinner with him or if you could hang out after work. To just being around. It was a good two weeks to notice that you’d just fallen into that comfortable familiarity and you were now even closer friends than you had been before any of this happened.

As it got closer to 20 weeks and the big finding out the gender ultrasound you wondered if just telling people that it was Clint’s baby was the right thing to do. They’d end up finding out eventually anyway. Might as well move on from the speculation of whose baby it was and move on to how the whole Avengers’ gig was all nepotism again if that’s what was going to happen.

It would save them whispering at looking over at you like you didn’t notice them, the way Iona and Yasin were whispering now.

You were supposed to be working on coding. Tony had intentionally written bugs into a program and you were supposed to be working alone to find them and exploit them. The room should have been silent but they were sitting opposite you whispering to each other.

“I reckon we should start a pool. Take bets.” Iona whispered as she somehow still remained focused on her computer. You didn’t really know how she did it. You weren’t even participating in the conversation and it was distracting you enough. You had now read the same line of code 10 times without actually absorbing what it did.

“Everyone will just bet it’s Barton’s,” Yasin replied. “It’s so clearly Barton’s. They’re always around each other.”

“They seem like friends though,” Iona whispered. “They’re never being all touchy. She’s way more touchy with Cap. Besides I always assumed Barton and Romanoff had a thing.”

“If it’s not Barton’s, it’s some randoms we don’t know.” He said. “And if that’s the case who cares? I bet she doesn’t know who we’re dating either. Maybe dad will be stay-at-home.”

You bit back a smile. God, how you wanted to thank Yasin for the fact he was trying not to play along right now.

“Children,” Tony snapped making everyone jump in their seats. “You’re all adults. This isn’t high school. I shouldn’t have to remind you it’s no collaborating right now.”

Iona and Yasin went back to their work and you noticed Tony put his headphones back in. You managed to find one of the weaknesses and were just started to program something to exploit it and shut the system down. This wasn’t your expertise though and you were second-guessing every line of code. Unfortunately, your focus dropped again when theirs did.

“If it was some guy we just don’t know, why wouldn’t she say?” Iona asked. “My bet is on it being Cap’s.”

“Maybe because we aren’t good friends with her and it’s not our business,” Yasin said. “But why not go really wild, Iona? Maybe she’s in a secret polyamorous relationship with Cap and Barnes and it could be either of theirs.”

“Well, it could be. You don’t know.” Iona said.

“Neither do you. If you want to know why don’t you just ask her?” Yasin suggested.

“Spoil-sport,” Iona said.

They both went back to work and you thankfully went back to yours. You managed to get something done by the time Tony decided he was bored and the lesson was over. As everyone filed out you fell in line with Kari.

“Did you hear them?” You asked.

“Tch-” She scoffed. “Of course I did. Clint would have heard him if he had his hearing aids off.”

“I don’t know what to do. It’s not a secret, but …”

“It’s not anyone else’s business.” She finished.

Tony appeared behind you and slung his arm around your shoulder. His hand went to your baby bump and rubbed it. “You can tell them it’s mine if you like.” He teased.

“Ha-ha… very funny.” You snarked.

“Yeah, go on. I don’t have any kids. Tell them it’s a little Stark. They’ll believe you.” Tony said.

“Natasha Stark, huh?” You asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “Why does that feel weirdly familiar.”

You shrugged. “Don’t know, but I think someone else would have an issue with you just claiming their kid.”

“So tell them whose it is then,” Tony said.

You huffed. “I don’t know. I just… it would be weird to gather them together to do that. If they actually straight up asked me…”

Clint appeared at the end of the hall and smiled brightly when he saw you. “Oh hey! I was hoping I’d catch you.”

“Oh, Legolas, I didn’t know you cared.” Tony teased.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Not you, you jack-ass.”

“What’s up, Clint?” You asked.

“Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. We could order in.” Clint said.

“Will you rub my feet?”

He gave a sharp nod. “Of course.”

“You have a deal.”

Kari chuckled and shook her head. “What a surprise.”

“Oh, like you aren’t going to go and find Wanda right now.” You teased.

“I’m dating Wanda. We’ve said the ‘L’ word and everything.” Kari said.

“You have?” You asked. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged and she and Tony went to the elevator together. “You never asked.”

“Guess it’s just you and me,” Clint said.

The two of you headed up to his apartment and you flopped down onto the couch and kicked off your shoes. Clint went to the kitchen. He returned with a bowl and two bottles. “One bowl of baby spinach with Caesar dressing, croutons, and those fake bacon bits, and a bottle of iced tea to tide you over.”

“Oh my god,” you sighed happily. You had been craving three things recently, mashed potato with brown gravy, chocolate shakes with malt and baby spinach with Caesar dressing, croutons and those weird little chewie fake bacon pieces they sold in shaker jars in the section of the supermarket that held the herbs and spices. “You are the best.”

“I know. I know.” He agreed. “So… I’m guessing we’re going to have to do a mixed order for you.”

You scrunched your nose. “Probably.”

He pulled up uber eats on a tablet and you curled into his side to see the screen while you started eating your salad. “Alright, what are you feeling.”

There ended up only being two places in the end. On one day your cravings were the strongest you and Clint ended up going really overboard and had things ordered in from five different places. This time you ordered a nice looking burger and a shake from one place, while Clint ordered a combo platter of pulled pork and ribs from the place you needed to get mashed potato and gravy from. You made him add their biscuits too and just before he hit order you both decided to get some pie, a slice of peanut butter and a slice of apple.

“That is a lot of carbs. I’m glad Steve’s not here.” He teased poking your belly.

“Steve can fight me.” You said. “He can try being pregnant.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Clint said. “Now, you wanted feet rubbed?”

“Mm-hmm.” You hummed, shifted so you were reclining back on the arm of the couch with your feet in his lap. Clint gave you the remote control and began to massage your feet. You moaned as he worked the tension out of them.

“I’m looking forward to the ultrasound tomorrow. It will be good to see them.” Clint said.

“Mmm… agreed.” You half moaned. “Find out if it’s a Natasha or not.”

“Yeah,” He said. “Can’t wait.”

There was silence for a little while and you flicked through the stations trying to find a show. “I heard some of the recruits say they thought the baby was Steve’s,” Clint said. There was a tone to his voice like he was trying to seem nonchalant when he wasn’t at all.

“Yeah, I told you that one. I’m a surrogate.” You said.

“You’re still not telling them?” He asked.

You looked up at him with your fork halfway to your mouth. “Well, I wasn’t sure what you wanted. Like… I don’t know if you want everyone knowing your business. But also, it’s really not their business. I shouldn’t have to just announce my baby’s father because I’m single.”

“Yeah,” He said frowning. “I guess.”

“You don’t still think I’m going to bail on you?” He asked. “I mean… do you?”

“No, Clint, I know you’re here.” You said shaking your head. “It’s just a weird thing because we’re just friends, so it’s not like with Wanda and Kari who are always holding hands or giving each other the heart-eyes. If one of them got pregnant you’d know they were having that baby together. For us people question it, but I don’t want to start faking being together just so there aren’t any rumors anymore. But I don’t care if people know. I know you’re going to be a great dad.”

“Good. Good.” He said going back to focusing on your feet. “I love you, you know?”

You looked at him. He said it so casually and you weren’t sure exactly what he meant by it. It didn’t feel like a grand romantic declaration. Knowing Clint as well as you did, you got the feeling that if it had been, he’d have struggled much more to say it. “Yeah, I know.” You said. “I love you too, Clint. Even after you hurt me I still see who you are. You’re one of my best friends.”

He grinned and flopped down on top of you. You let out an involuntary grunt before wrapping your arms around him. “Dork.” You said.

“Yeah. I know.”

You began to gently card your fingers through his hair. “Maybe tomorrow after the ultrasound we can come back and make a big deal of telling everyone the gender together?” You suggested. “Then it will be clear the baby is yours and I won’t have had to do a public announcement.”

Clint looked up at you. “You’re gonna make a great spy.” He teased.

“Shut up.” You said and shoved him.

There was a knock at the door and he rolled off you and got up. “Food!” He said and grabbed his wallet from the side table. You chuckled and relaxed back on the couch. It only took 6 months, but finally, it was looking like you might actually be able to do this parenting thing after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Clint sat perched on the chair beside the ultrasound table almost buzzing with excitement. He’d hold your hand, let it go, then take it again. Almost like he wasn’t sure what she should be doing with his hands. The ultrasound tech, a short brunet woman who had introduced herself as Stephanie, was running the wand under the swell of your stomach and stopping every now and again to take measurements or screen captures.

The talk was just that mundane chit-chat about the weather and how you were feeling. You could almost feel Clint’s desire to just say, ‘shut-up and tell me what we’re having.’

It was so different this time. The last ultrasound you had gotten it had just looked like a weird jelly bean with a vaguely alien face and what might have been arms but also could have just been flippers for all you knew. Now it looked like a baby. You’d looked it up. Apparently, it was the size of a banana, but this Banana had a head with eyes, a nose, a mouth. It had arms and legs, you could even see it’s tiny little fingers.

You were growing a tiny person in there. One you were going to be responsible for for the rest of your life. Seeing the ultrasound seemed to turn it from being this abstract thing to something really-real. It was scary, but even with this unusual situation you were in, you were excited about it.

“Were we finding out the sex today?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, please.” Clint said, sitting forward and nearly toppling face-first off the chair.

“So yes then?” Stephannie teased.

“Thank you.” He said and squeezed your hand as he looked intently at the screen.

Stephannie moved the wand around to try and get a better angle. The image moved from a profile view of the whole fetus to being underneath it and looking at the legs.

“Okay,” she said, as she pushed hard against your side, exacerbating that need to pee you already had thanks to your very full bladder. “Can you see this shape here, that looks a little like a hamburger?”

Clint leaned forward a little more and one of his legs slipped off the chair. He only barely managed to catch himself. “What? What’s that mean? Is hamburger one of the genders? Is it ‘cause of how much I like In-N-Out?”

Stephanie tried to bite back a laugh and you started laughing loudly. Your laughter set hers off properly which made yours even louder. Clint frowned and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for you both to get yourselves under control.

It took a while.

“No, Mister Barton,” Stephanie said, still hiccuping with laughter. “It means it’s a girl.”

“A girl?” Clint said looking at you. “We’re having a girl?”

It was like he was lit up from the inside. The weird thing is, you felt like it wouldn’t have mattered what she said he would have had the same reaction. He was just excited to learn a little more about this kid that was coming into the world that he was going to be responsible for.

“We’re having a girl,” you echoed giving his hand a squeeze.

He excitedly leaned down and kissed you and for just a brief moment you forgot that you guys didn’t do that. Your hand went to his jaw and you parted your lips just enough to let his bottom lip sit between them.

He pulled back and you both just stared at each other. He shook his head and blinked. “Shit. Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Don’t…”

“Alright,” Stephanie said, interrupting something she wasn’t even aware was happening. “Do you want a printout?”

“Two please.” You answered, snapping out of the minor trance you had seemed to fall into.

She printed them off and wished you the best, leaving you to clean up and head out. Clint just kept looking at the print-out until he was in the driver’s seat. “You know what’s extra cool about this appointment?” He asked starting up the car.

“You miss the run?” You asked.

Clint laughed. “And the circuit. It’ll be lunch when we get there.”

You chuckled and patted his thigh. “You’re welcome to come and join me in my gentle pregnancy exercise. It’s in the pool a lot.”

“Man, that would be awesome,” Clint said. “I don’t think Steve will go for it.”

“Probably for the best.” You teased. “How will you pick up if you don’t have the killer guns anymore?”

“My charming personality?” Clint asked.

You snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Such a jerk,” Clint said nudging you. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and then tightened his hands. “Sorry about before. You know. Kissing you.”

“You’re always apologizing for kissing me.” You replied.

“Keep doing it unsolicited.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay. It wasn’t like you made out with me. We were excited. I kissed back.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Still. I shouldn’t have done it when … well, you know. Sorry.”

“I don’t mind if you kiss me like that when you’re excited about something. Especially baby something.” You assured him. “Just for future reference. We’re family now and like I said, it was an excited kiss.”

He gave a small nod. “It was exciting.” He said. “A little girl. Man, how do I stop her from going for guys like me?”

“What would you prefer? Guys like Tony?”

Clint laughed loudly. “Tony’s okay. I think he gives out gift bags after.” He joked. “I guess we shouldn’t make assumptions. She might not even like dudes.”

“She might not even be a she.” You agreed.

“Yeah. That’s true.” Clint said. “Just gotta make sure she knows we love her even if she’s a he or a they.”

You smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at you and smiled back before returning his attention to the road.

“Nat’s going to be excited. Little Natasha.” You said rubbing your stomach.

“You’re really willing to do that? Name her after Nat I mean?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, why not? I love that she’s like the most excited person of all.”

Clint smiled and reached over, touching your stomach. “Hello, little Natasha.” He said.

You put your hand on his and ran the tips of your fingers over his knuckles. “I hope she’s even half as strong and amazing as Nat.”

“She’s got good role models. I’m sure she’ll be the biggest badass ever.” Clint said.

He gave your stomach one last rub and then put his hand back on the steering wheel. It wasn’t long before you were pulling into the underground garage of the Avengers Tower. You and Clint headed to the elevator together. Clint had his copy of the ultrasound printout clutched in his hand.

“Alright. So, the circuits should be finishing up. I told the others the plan. They’re gonna play along, mostly because they do want to know what we’re having.” Clint said. “You want me to put your arm around you now?”

“Umm… no. Let’s not pretend we’re a couple. Just,” You frowned and tapped your fingers on your palms nervously. “Okay, do what you would do if we were what we were when we made this little girl. Touch my belly. If it feels natural put your arm around my shoulders and give me an excited squeeze. Just… I don’t want to lie, Clint. We’re having a kid together and it’s weird but we have to be honest about it.”

Clint nodded. “I think I can handle that.” He said. “Get ready for hands all over your belly.”

You chuckled and shook your head as the elevator stopped on the gym floor. “It’s weird you know? Like you start growing a person and suddenly your stomach is free real estate for everyone else too.”

Clint laughed as you both stepped out into the room. People were running through their stations and both Natasha and Wanda literally stopped dead when they saw you and Clint. Natasha moved first and when she did Wanda took after her. The two groups they were working with all looked over to see what was happening, which caused several other groups to stop and look too.

Natasha’s hands went straight for your stomach. “Tell me.”

“We aren’t done yet. Keep going!” Steve yelled out. Natasha and Wanda didn’t leave though. You chuckled knowing not even Captain America could get them to go back to doing plank walks.

“It’s a girl,” Clint said, putting his hand on my stomach.

“A girl!” Wanda squeaked. “You’re gonna have a daughter, Clint!”

A woman in the group closest to you that you didn’t know, looked over at you with her eyebrows raised and then leaned over to the person doing sit-ups next to her.

“I know. Crazy, huh?” Clint said.

Natasha leaned down and put her hands on either side of your stomach. “Privet, Natshechka.” She whispered.

Wanda hugged Clint. “Congratulations.”

“Thank, Wan,” he said, hugging her back.

Natasha stood as the final timer sounded and everyone flopped back on the ground with a grunt.

“Good work, everyone,” Steve called. “That’s lunch.”

People started filing out of the room. Some looking and whispering to each other. Most of the ones that did were the other recruits, obviously excited there was an answer to the question of who was the father. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Kari all made their way over to you.

“So, how did it go?” Steve asked.

“Everything looks good she said but we have to wait to see the doctor for the results,” Clint said. “It’s a girl.”

“A girl? That’s wonderful.” Steve said, patting Clint on the shoulder. He opened his arms offering you a hug and you moved into them. “Congratulations. How exciting. We should do something.” He said and looked at Bucky. “What do you do to celebrate this?”

“Why are you asking me, pal? I never got anyone pregnant.” Bucky teased.

“There’s a gender reveal party, but I just revealed it.” You said. “Besides, they’re a little…”

“Yeah.” Clint agreed, grimacing.

“We should throw you a baby shower,” Wanda said. “We can have it on the party deck.”

“You guys don’t have to do that,” you said.

Clint put his arm around your shoulder. “Did you not notice we’re a family here?” He asked. “You might need to get used to it.”

“We’ll organize a baby shower,” Steve said. “We’ll talk to Tony. He’s good with parties.”

“I’m not sure this is the kind of party he excels at, Steve.” Sam teased.

“Still,” Steve said. “But, lunch first.”

You followed the group to the elevator thinking about what Clint said about family. The Avengers was a pretty unconventional family, but this whole thing was unconventional. Maybe the Avengers were exactly who you needed


	13. Chapter 13

The little non-announcement had worked. There was no more overhearing little conversations trying to speculate whether you were being a surrogate for Steve and Bucky or if you’d had a one night stand with Tony Stark. Now everyone just assumed you were in a relationship with Clint, which neither you nor Clint particularly cared about. One shield agent had straight up asked what the story was with you, and you told them honestly.

Things had settled, you were done with your basic training and you’d be put on as a full agent. Obviously specializing as a field medic. You were looking forward to it. It would be good to get back to what you knew best. Although, who knew if Steve would even let you go out in the field while you were pregnant.

For now, you were really just getting on with things. Kari had invited you and Wanda around to watch a movie and eat popcorn as a way to just chill out and not think about starting new jobs or babies or Clint.

Apparently, baby Natasha didn’t like being ignored. Kari and Wanda sat cuddled up under a blanket sharing a recliner while you sat on the couch with your legs curled up under you and Natasha kicked you hard.

You furrowed your brow and put your hand on your side where you felt the kick. You’d been feeling her for months now. Little flutters and kicks but none that anyone else could feel. As you pressed your hand in your side, she kicked again and you felt it both inside you and against your hand.

Wanda sat up straight and looked over at you. “Did she just?”

“Yeah. I think so. Come feel.”

Wanda and Kari both scurried over fighting for a place as close they could get to where she was kicking. “I can’t feel it.” Kari pouted.

You chuckled. “Maybe try one at a time?”

“I want to feel first,” Wanda said.

“Hey,” Kari argued. “She’s my best friend.”

“Fine.” Wanda huffed, letting Kari take the prime position on your stomach.

It wasn’t long before Natasha kicked again. “Was that her?” Kari asked.

“Yes! That’s it. You did feel it?” You asked.

“It was little but yes. Oh my god!” Kari said excitedly.

“My turn!” Wanda said pushing Kari’s hand away. It wasn’t long until Natasha kicked and Wanda squealed with delight. “That’s her! She’s so active right now.”

“Has she ever kicked like that before?” Kari asked, pushing Wanda’s hand away again.

“I mean, I’ve been feeling her for ages, but no one else has been able to.” You said.

Wanda kneeled on the floor in front of you and pressed her forehead against your stomach. Her eyes started to glow pink.

“What are you doing, honey?” Kari asked, looking down at her.

“Talking to her.” She said, her voice soft and wistful.

“You can do that?” You asked.

“Mm… kind of. It’s pretty basic. Sounds and light.” She answered.

Kari squeaked as Natasha kicked again. “I can’t believe I’m the first person that’s gotten to feel her.”

You frowned and furrowed her brow. “Yeah. Clint’s gonna be upset he missed it.”

“You can invite him around if you want to,” Kari suggested.

You smiled at your friend and pulled out your phone. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Kari said. “Clint’s a dumbass, but he’s our dumbass. Besides, this is kind of a big deal.”

You quickly sent a text to Clint telling him about what was happening. No sooner had the read receipt showed, your phone was ringing.

“They can feel her kicking?” Clint said before you even had a chance to say hello.

“Yeah. She’s going crazy in there.” You answered.

“Aww, Natasha. I’m supposed to be the one that feels that first.” Clint whined.

“Come around. You might get to feel her if you’re quick.” You said.

“You’re at Kari’s?” He asked.

“Yeah, come on. You should get to feel her too.”

“Alright, I’ll leave now. Make sure she keeps kicking.” He said and disconnected the call.

You settled back to watching the movie. For a little while, Wanda and Kari kept taking turns trying to feel the kicking, but they soon went back to snuggling on the chair together. By the time there was a knock on the door the baby had gone quiet again.

You got up and answered the door. “Is she still kicking?” He said putting his hands on your stomach.

You shook your head and frowned. “Sorry. She went quiet.”

“Aww, man,” Clint whined. “This sucks.”

You rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry. You’ll get the next one.”

“I know, but…” He stopped and shook his head, cutting himself off.

“What is it?” You asked.

He took a breath and fidgeted where he stood. “I just… I’m her dad. I should be there for the firsts too,” he said. “But it’s my fault I’m not, so I have to just live with it.”

You ran your hand down his forearm and linked your fingers with his. “We’ll work it out.” You looked back into the living room. “You wanna go?”

“Go where?” Clint asked.

“My place. You can spend the night. She’ll kick again.” You said.

Clint seemed to think it over for a moment before his face broke out into a large smile. “Yeah. That’d be awesome.”

You went and grabbed your bag. “We’re gonna head out. Thanks for tonight. It was really nice.”

“Use a condom.” Kari teased, making Wanda giggle.

You gave her the finger and headed out with Clint. He flagged down a cab and you both climbed into the back. “What if we moved in with each other?” He asked.

You looked at him, raising your eyebrow. “How exactly would that work?”

“Just… okay hear me out,” Clint said. “So my place has two bedrooms. You could take the master one and we could set up the crib in there. Or… or we could talk to Tony. See if there’s any with three bedrooms. Or I dunno, knock a wall down. Do some renovating. Or we could find a house. I’ve been thinking about getting a place in Brooklyn.”

“So just two friends living together raising a kid?” You asked.

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Like that.”

“What about if we both start dating? Other people, that is.”

“I mean… that would be alright. Wouldn’t it?” He asked and seemed to think about it for a moment. “Wouldn’t it?”

“I guess.” You said. “Uhh… yeah, I guess. It would be good to not have to commute into work.”

The cab pulled out in front of your building. Clint paid and you both jumped out and headed inside. “Yeah, it’d be closer,” Clint said, picking right back up where he left off. “And you wouldn’t just get stuck at home doing everything alone. Plus I wouldn’t miss out on anything.”

“Yeah. It would be good to not be alone. Especially at the start.” You agreed, opening your door.

“So, that’s a yes? You’ll move in?” Clint asked.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s try it.” You turned and looked at him. “I might keep this place for a while, just in case.”

Clint nodded. “Makes sense. Yeah. Okay. So … Good. This is good.” He spoke in quick clipped sentences, from a mixture of nerves and excitement. “So uh, just sleeping tonight, right?”

“Yes, Clint. Just sleeping.” You said. “I’m gonna go change.”

You got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Clint joined you a little after, dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. “You think she’ll start up again?” He asked as he climbed in beside you.

“She’s always super kicky in the morning. So at the very least then.” You said turning off the light. “I’m sorry you missed it.”

“Yeah, me too. Sucks.” He agreed.

“I mean, even if we did live together you might have missed it.” You said.

“Yeah,” he whined. “I know. I just… I wanted to be first.”

“There’s gonna be a lot of firsts, Clint. I promise you’ll get a lot of them.” You said and moved closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around you and you rested your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. “Clint. Before when you asked if it was just sleep, what were you hoping I’d say?”

He shrugged a little. “I don’t know really. I just wasn’t expecting the invite to sleep over.”

“Well, what was your reaction to me saying yes, just sleep? Let down? Relieved?”

He took a deep breath, and you heard the air fill his lungs as your head lifted a little. “I guess I kinda wanted you to tell me that you were super horny and you wanted to get laid.”

You snorted. You couldn’t help it. He’d just had to phrase it in the most ridiculous way he could. “Well, I am super horny.”

“Really?” Clint said, looking down at you with a hopeful puppy look on his face.

“Yeah, but… I still don’t know how I feel about that.” You said honestly. “Especially if we’re about to move in together.”

“That makes sense,” Clint said. “I can go down on you if you want.”

He made the offer with a playful tease and you laughed, just as he intended. But you also knew that if you’d said yes he’d do it. “I’ll be fine.” You said. “Hey, Clint?”

“Mmm?”

“What do you want for us? What do you want us to be?” You asked.

“I guess - I guess I want what we were. But I guess… with a kid.” Clint said.

You looked up at him. “Is that even possible? Like… we were fuck buddies. Wouldn’t that just make us a couple?”

“What?” Clint said sounding outraged. “No.”

You huffed. “I dunno… it seems complicated. The whole point of what we had was it wasn’t supposed…” You stopped short when Natasha kicked you in the side. “Oh - oh - Clint! She’s kicking.

He sat up and you lay back as he put his hands on your stomach. It wasn’t long before she kicked again and his whole face lit up. “Oh wow,” he said and lay down curled up with his face pressed into your side as he held the spot she’d been kicking. You ran your fingers through his hair and relaxed back as he whispered to his daughter.

Things between you were so complicated, but they were working. You wondered how much more complicated you could make them before it broke again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **square** @clintbartonbingo - I4 Overstimulation

Within two weeks you were completely moved out of your apartment and into Clint’s. It had worked quite perfectly actually. Clint’s place was much bigger than yours but he had much less stuff, so your things just fit in the empty space. It was like it was meant to be.

You took the spare room like planned and despite the fact that Clint could be a bit of a slob, it was working pretty well. It was nice coming home to him at the end of the day and just hanging out together. It was nice that he was there to go through the experience with you. It was nice not being alone.

Clint seemed happy to have you around too. The two of you really did get along well and the fact he didn’t have to worry about missing anything to do with the pregnancy made him feel more relaxed and involved. Now you were a full agent and working in the medical team things were better too. The power balance had swung back to being more even again. Yeah, technically as an Avenger he was still the higher ranking one, but what he did day to day only affected you if you were having to patch him up, which granted, was a lot, but he wasn’t barking orders at you.

There were a lot of interesting side effects to the pregnancy. The first trimester you’d been lethargic, sick, and achy. The second trimester you’d had this sudden burst of energy. The sickness had gone away. You weren’t so big that you felt heavy. Your skin looked great and your hair had gotten thicker. The third trimester you were now heavy, tired, the baby brain was kicking in, your back and feet ached, sometimes the baby would sit on your sciatic nerve and you’d lose feeling in your left leg, your skin was oily, your bladder control was getting worse. Oh, and you were horny all the time.

It was frustrating, to say the least, and probably the worst thing about living with Clint was he was so physically affectionate that you’d often go from him rubbing the tension out of your lower back to rushing to your room to use your vibrator. You were very glad that thing was rechargeable or you’d have a real issue with the battery budget.

It was also getting difficult to sleep.

You huffed as you kicked your blankets off. The annoying mix of the sex dream you had just had and the fact it was now difficult to get into a comfortable position for sleep had woken you up sweaty and aching. You lay on your back for a moment before forcing yourself on your side as per the doctor’s orders and debated either getting out your vibrator and trying to get that endorphin high from an orgasm to send you back to sleep or get up and take a cool shower. After some minor deliberation, the shower won out.

You groaned as you pulled yourself up and made your way out to the bathroom.

“Can’t sleep?”

Clint’s voice made you jump. “Clint!” You yelped, spinning around to face him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

He chuckled and jumped down off the kitchen bench where he’d been perched. He was just in a pair of thin pajama pants, that left nothing to the imagination, not helping with the issue you were facing at all. “Sorry,” he said. “I honestly didn’t mean to. You alright?”

You shook your head. “Can’t get comfortable and …” You cut yourself off and shook your head.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Clint asked. “Is it the babies? Something weird with the pregnancy?”

You huffed and scrubbed your hand down your face. The thought that maybe you should just ask him to have sex with you flicked through your mind. He’d said he would before, but that was when you were in the early, cute potbelly stage of pregnancy. You were well on your way out of that now, and if he said no, it would be soul-crushing. “Clint…” You started but you couldn’t quite bring yourself to say it.

He came closer to you and put his hands on your arms. “Was it a bad dream? I read those can get super lucid in pregnancy.”

“You’ve been reading up about it?” You asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded. “Yeah, of course. I wanna be able to help you.”

“Clint…” You said, dropping your eyes. “Would you have sex with me?”

Clint opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “What?”

“Never mind.” You said, pulling away from him and feeling completely mortified. Of course, he didn’t want to have sex with you. That’s not what you were anymore and besides, who would now you were 28 weeks pregnant?

“Hey, wait,” he said grabbing your hand. “Wait a second. I didn’t say no.”

“It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.” You said, shaking your head.

“No,” he said. “No, come on. Were you talking hypothetically? Or do you want to … like right now?”

“I am so horny…” you whined. “This stupid pregnancy has made me the horniest I’ve ever been in my whole life and like some cruel irony, completely unfuckable. That’s why we live in a monogamous society. Because when you’re coupled up you have to fuck your pregnant wife. It’s the law.”

“It’s the law?” Clint snorted.

“Clint,” you whined. “Don’t make fun of me.”

He ran his hands down your back, chuckling softly. “I want to. But are you sure? I don’t…” He let out a breath and leaned his forehead against yours. “I don’t want to fuck this up because we… well, fuck. If you wake up tomorrow and just regret everything…”

“I’ve never regretting having sex with you, Clint.” You said.

He tilted his head and leaned in then pulled back. “Wait, is kissing okay?”

You chuckled. “Yes. Don’t overthink it. Just make me come so hard and so much I don’t even think about sex again until she’s 18.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said and kissed you. You pulled yourself as flush with him as you could with your stomach as large as it was and tangled your hands in his hair, tugging on it. He guided you back, his hands going up under your shirt and massaging your overly sensitive breasts. You moaned loudly into the kiss but didn’t break it.

When you reached the bedroom the two of you started stripping. He pulled your shirt off over your head and the two of you worked each other’s pants down. You wrapped your hand around his cock and jerked it up and down. He groaned and pulled back. “Wait… not yet.”

You took your hand away and he guided you back to the bed, pushing you back and kneeling on the ground between your legs. “Get comfortable, babe. I’m gonna make you see stars.”

“You talk a big game there, Barton.” You teased pulling a pillow down on the bed and putting it behind your back. He pushed your legs wide and lapped up the length of your pussy.

Thanks to the pregnancy you were already wet and sensitive. Each flick of Clint’s tongue was both a relief and sent a tingle up through you. You rocked your hips under him as he sucked and nipped at your clit. His tongue flicked around, teasing your folds and running over the oversensitive bundle of nerves. You shuddered under him as he brought you apart. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just like that. Yes.” You babbled and with a loud cry, you came bucking up into his mouth.

He didn’t ease up at all, in fact, as your muscles relaxed again he thrust to fingers inside you and began to fuck you hard with them. You gasped and clenched around his fingers.

As your legs began to tremble, he became more focused, stroking them over that sweet spot inside you. You bucked under him and started to make guttural sounds completely out of your control. With a sudden cry and arching off the bed, you came, gushing on him.

He kept stroking you through it while he climbed up on the bed. You reached for him and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

The head of his cock slid up and down your folds and pressed over your swollen clit. “Honey,” Clint mumbled against your lips. “Hon. Babe.”

You broke the kiss and looked at him, feeling fuzzy-headed and slightly confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… you want protection?” He asked.

You stopped and blinked at him. You’d gotten so carried away, you’d forgotten that you weren’t actually in a relationship with Clint. “Uhh, have you been with anyone since - ?” You gestured to your stomach.

“No. Just you and then my hand.” He said.

“Really?” You asked. “Why not?”

Clint chuckled and his fingers curled inside you, sending a jolt through your whole body, making you moan loudly. “Is now the time to talk about that?”

You shook your head. “No. Fuck, Clint.” You moaned. “It’s fine. Just do it.”

“Just do it as in no condom?” He asked.

“Yes, Clint! Fuck! Hurry up.” You mewled.

He got up on his knees and patted your thigh. “Hands and knees will be better. That’s what the book said.”

You rolled over, feeling slightly discombobulated. You were still wet and needy and wanted his cock inside you so badly, but at the same time, this whole conversation had led to so many questions. Clint wasn’t the celibate type why had he been holding back? And since when had he been reading pregnancy books?

All thoughts were pushed aside as he grabbed your hips and sunk his cock deep inside you. He started to thrust hard and deep into you. You gripped the sheets and held on as tendrils of pleasure spread out through you. Each thrust penetrated you deeply and filled you in the exact way you were missing. He ran his hands around squeezing and massaging your breasts. The jolt it spread though you met the current running up from your cunt and you came.

Clint kept thrusting as your cunt fluttered around his cock. Your arms gave out and you pressed your face into the mattress as he picked up his pace. Everything was starting to get to be too much. Clint brought one hand to your pussy and rubbed your clit as he pounded into you. It didn’t even feel like your orgasm had finished when another rocked through you.

“Fuck!” You cried out. “Clint. Please.”

“That’s it, babe.” He praised as he kept thrusting into you from behind. Your legs were trembling and you bit down into your pillow. It was too much and you weren’t sure how much more you could handle. You came again, crying out, lights popping behind your eyes. Thankfully your orgasm dragged Clint over with you. His hips snapped forward and he released inside you.

You moaned softly as you felt the pulse of his cock as it emptied and he leaned over you and kissed you back. When he slipped out of you, you let yourself collapse on your side, completely spent.

“That enough to get you through until she’s 18?” Clint asked lying down next to you.

“Mmm… I think so.” You hummed, putting your leg on his hip. It was a surprisingly comfortable position and though you knew you probably should get up and clean up, the pull of sleep was very strong.

“Good,” Clint said, kissing your forehead. “You gonna sleep now?”

“Mm-hmm…” You hummed. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed.” He said, holding you close. “It was my pleasure.”

You chuckled softly at your dumbass best friend. You wanted to ask him so many things but for now, it was just enough to finally sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

You had ended up waking at four thanks to the pressure on your bladder, and you decided it would be best if you went back to your room. You did sleep, but not as well as when you had Clint there to rest your leg on. You considered if maybe a body pillow would solve that issue as you drifted off into a restless sleep.

You woke the following day to Clint giving you a small shake. You gasped and looked around. “Sorry.” He said. “Sorry, I kinda wanted to let you sleep. But work. I gotta go. And so do you. I need to get coffee and I know how the smell is getting to you. But… I guess we need to talk too. Tonight?”

You nodded and stretched. “Yeah. That’s a good idea. Thanks, Clint.”

He nodded and headed back out of your room, giving you a wave. “It’s okay. I’ll see you at lunch.”

You didn’t though. He, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Kari had been sent out to deal with something that popped up in Arizona. You had no information aside from that. That was all normal though. Avengers business was ‘need to know’. You didn’t need to know so you just carried on as normal.

It was four days later, when you did see Clint again he was being stretchered into the med bay with Kari holding something against his side that was already drenched in blood. He moaned as the surgeons and nurses all rushed in taking over from Kari. It sounded weak rather than in pain and you weren’t sure if that was better or worse.

You went to follow them, not sure exactly what you were planning. You were a field medic, not a surgeon. You could do an emergency stitch-up. Under extreme conditions, you might be able to do more complicated surgery. But that would only happen if there was no other choice and actual surgeons would have to fix your work. There was a team of people seeing to him that were all more competent than you in this situation.

Kari grabbed your arm, leaving a bloody handprint on your scrubs. “Let them do their job.” She said.

You turned back to her. “What happened?”

“He Bartoned hard is what happened,” Natasha said, coming through the door, covered with almost as much blood as Kari was.

“He what?” You asked.

“Bartoned,” Natasha said. “You know? When you do something really stupid and end up hurting yourself? You haven’t heard us use that yet?”

You’d laugh if you weren’t so worried about Clint. He did have the tendency to do things like that. He was somehow the most clumsy and most agile person you’d ever met. “How exactly did he Barton?”

We were just handing the people we’d arrested over to the feds and he turned around and tripped over the side of a garden bed, landed on one of their swords.

You barked a laugh and covered your mouth. It was awful but you pictured it perfectly.

“Of course Kari said don’t pull the blade out but he was already doing it,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “You’d think he’d have learned by now.”

“Don’t let Nat’s cool exterior trick you. She was freaking out on the ride back.” Kari said.

“Well, we used four bags of blood. I was worried we weren’t going to make it.” Natasha argued. “But we’re here now and we have the cradle. He’ll be fine and Bartoning it up in no time.”

You kept forgetting about the cradle. With the in the field need to do whatever you could to keep someone alive it was easy to forget that here in the tower there was a piece of tech that could just regrow people’s damaged tissue inside their bodies with no need for transplants. You just passed the people off to the surgeons. After that, it was their job.

“We should go clean this blood off us,” Kari said.

“Right. He’ll probably be ready to see people when we’re done.” Natasha agreed. “You go change scrubs. He’s gonna be fine.”

You nodded and went to the change rooms. Natasha and Kari went straight to the showers while you just tossed your dirty scrub top into the laundry and pulled a new one on.

Clint was in the cradle looking very out of it when you arrived at the observation room. As far as you knew, they hadn’t used the cradle since you’d started here. It was meant for more serious injuries and mostly you’d just seen bone setting and stitches which you could do just fine. Clint lay on his side, the wound open while the machine slowly moved down along it stemming the bleeding and repairing the damage. A nurse was changing the bag of blood again and the IV bag had recently been changed.

There were two surgeons pressing some buttons on a screen. As the machine moved down Clint’s torso and then up again you could see the improvements in his vital signs. The color began returning to his cheeks and he began to look more alert. Natasha appeared beside you holding an apple Capri Sun.

“Look at the concerned girlfriend waiting anxiously on word of her boyfriend’s condition.” Natasha teased.

You rolled your eyes. “I thought we were past the girlfriend shit.”

“Yeah, but you slept with him again so it’s back on,” Natasha said seriously.

“Did he say something about …” You made a hand gesture that really meant nothing at all but you wanted to mean ‘Clint thinking that the sleeping together meant you were a couple.’

“Clint said your pregnancy hormones are going nuts and he helped you out with it.” She said.

“Yeah well, that’s what happened.” You agreed.

“So what would you call two people who live together, love each other, are having a baby together and are sleeping together?” She asked, her eyebrow arching up as she spoke.

“We aren’t sleeping together. We slept together one time. So that’s for a start.” You said. “Secondly, not everyone falls into the standard societal expectations of what makes a family,”

“Oh, I know that,” Natasha said. “Do you?”

You shook your head and looked in at Clint then back at Natasha. “What’s the Capri Sun for?”

She chuckled. “Oh, you haven’t seen Clint really hurt yet, have you?” She teased. “He’s a complete baby.”

Kelly, one of the nurses came out and smiled at you both. “He can see you both if you like. Just try and keep him calm.”

“Thanks, Kel,” you said and you and Natasha both headed into the room.

Clint smiled up at you both and made grabby hands for Natasha who took the straw and stabbed it into the pouch before handing it to Clint.

“You scared me, dummy.” She said.

“Yeah, that was bad even for me.” He agreed and took a sip of the apple juice.

You took a look at the way the cradle was currently patching Clint up. You figured it was probably one-third of the way done. The wound was still open, but it looked very clean and each time the cradle’s arm moved over it, it built more of Clint back.

“This is the fifth time I’ve had to be in this thing,” Clint said, looking up at you. “I’m gonna be totally plastic by the time I retire.”

“Maybe you should step over garden beds instead of tripping over them.” You teased.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said.

“Alright, so you’re not dying?” Natasha asked.

“No. I guess not.” He said. “This time.”

“I better go debrief then. I’ll come back and check on you later.” Natasha said.

“Thanks, Nat. Bring more juice.” Clint said.

“I know, I know.” She said, waving him off as she left the room.

Clint took a sip from his apple juice and you sat down beside him. “So, how’d everything go?”

“Aside from stabbing myself after the whole thing was done, pretty good,” Clint said. “How have you been holding up?”

“Fine. Not sleeping great, but I got a body pillow. That’s helped a bit.” You answered.

Clint reached for you and took your hand. “My little girl keeping you up?”

“More like the room she’s inhabiting is.” You said. “Can’t get comfortable.”

“You wanna talk while I’m trapped?” He asked.

You gave a small nod and played with his fingers. “How come you haven’t been sleeping with anyone else?”

He shook his head. “It’s not… it’s not a pining thing.” He said. “I really liked what we had, and … sex with you was so good. Then I fucked up and kinda didn’t want to be with anyone. Then you got pregnant. And let me tell you, nothing kills the urge for casual sex than accidentally knocking up your fuck buddy.”

You snorted. “Okay. I guess that makes sense.”

“I mean… I obviously did … do… still want to go back to what we had. But I wasn’t saving myself, is all,” he explained.

“No, I get you. I haven’t been with anyone either. For me, I really just felt like giving up. The thing with you was me trying something where I wouldn’t get hurt. That failed and I wasn’t sure what else I could try, especially not after -” You gestured to your stomach.

“Have I said I’m sorry about that yet?” Clint joked. “Because I am, really sorry.”

“Yeah, I think you’ve said a couple of times.” You said.

Clint let out a breath and took a long drink from his Capri sun. He seemed to go to say something and change his mind and instead started to inflate the pouch like a balloon.

“I want to go back to what we had.” He said eventually.

You huffed. “I want that too, but… I think it would be different. There’s pressure now because of the baby.”

He nodded. “I still want it. We could call it something else. Or nothing. I could just be us.”

“Would it be open?” You asked.

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know. Yes?”

“Okay. We’ll we’d have to have rules then. Like… using condoms, even with each other if one of us is sleeping with someone else and getting tested regularly.” You said.

“That sounds fair. We could wait too if you want. Until after the baby is born. Because then it will be safer.” He suggested. 

“Okay. It’s not like anyone would want to sleep with me like this.” You said.

“What are you talking about?” Clint teased. “You’re sexy as hell.”

You chuckled. “Flatterer.”

The two of you sat quietly for a moment, just the buzzing sounds of cradle doing its work and the beep of the monitors. “Hey, Clint?” You said after a little while.

He looked up at you with his head tilted. “Yeah?”

“Will we keep our own rooms?” You asked.

He seemed to think about it for a second. “Umm… I don’t know.”

“What if we start off with our own space and just see what happens?” You suggested.

Clint nodded. “Take it slow.” He agreed and took your hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m happy we’re giving it a go.”

“Yeah, me too.” You said.

You were happy about it. A little scared maybe, but it felt right to be at the place with Clint. That’s what you and Clint were. You did love him and if you could get this to work with anyone, Clint Barton was your someone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @clintbartonbingo - I2, Sleepy Sex

Clint was released from the medbay that same day of his accident. You and Natasha doted on him until he started expecting it and then Natasha smacked him on the back of the head and told him she’d see him tomorrow unless he tripped over and fell out of the window.

You had gone to bed alone but after tossing and turning for a while you crept into Clint’s room. He was asleep and for a little while you considered going back to bed. You had decided to do your own thing though and it wasn’t like you and Clint hadn’t shared a bed without sex being involved before. You were sure he wouldn’t care.

You climbed in and he shifted a little as you tried to get comfortable. When you put your leg on his hip, he made a happy little sound in this sleep and turned in toward you more.

For the first night in a long time, you slept through. It wasn’t until Clint nuzzled into your neck and pulled you tightly against him just at the alarm went off that you woke again. You went to get up. If there was one thing you’d learned it was that Steve Rogers could be talked into taking time off, but he didn’t like it when you showed up late.

Clint’s arms closed around you and pulled you back towards him. “Stay in here. We can do grown-up things.” He mumbled.

You started laughing and attempted to pull away again, though half-heartedly. “Steve will kill me.”

“Hey,” Clint argued. “I nearly died yesterday, that gets me a day off.”

“You nearly died. I didn’t. I have to go to training.” You whined.

“You’re my nurse.” He whined back.

“Clint!”

“Just a little while. You’re pregnant. Say you were puking. He won’t know.”

You flopped back down into the bed and leaned into him. He started to gently skim his fingers down your arm and around the curve of your breast. It was a pleasant, soft sensation that made your skin prickle and you let yourself just relax and enjoy it. FRIDAY was likely going to tattle on you, but it wasn’t like you were being sent out in the field in your condition. You were essentially relegated to pulling splinters and putting bandaids on. If you were late and Steve really cared, you could make up the time.

“I didn’t expect to wake up to you in my bed.” Clint murmured. “It was a nice surprise.”

“I sleep better with my leg on your hip. I can’t explain it. The body pillow should work better but it doesn’t.” You said.

“Is this okay then?” He asked as he gently skimmed his fingertips over your nipples. They hardened instantly, despite the fabric between them and Clint, your body betraying how badly you did actually want this.

“Mmm…” You hummed. “Yes. It’s nice.”

“Then I’ll keep going.” He said. He continued the gentle teasing of your skin, his fingertips just barely touching on you and his lips ghosting over your neck. It sent you into an almost trance-like state, right on the border of both sleep and high arousal.

When he finally did push his hand up under your shirt and slipped the other under you so he could pull you tightly against him, you moaned at the sudden increase in the stimulus.

Clint’s erection pressed against your ass and you vaguely wondered if he’d woken up with it or if this was turning him on as much as it was you. You ground back against it as he gently massaged your breasts, earning a sharp intake of air from Clint.

He continued to massage your breasts with one hand as the other ran down over the curve of your belly and into your pajama pants. What started as a gentle cupping and squeezing soon became kneading. In their oversensitive state, it sent a wave of pleasure rippling through you and made you groan loudly and grind your ass back against his hard cock.

His fingers began to circle your clit sending a buzz spiraling out through you. The pleasure you felt from the way he was touching you, pooled in your gut and pressed down inside you. Your breathing shallowed and you leaned your head back against his shoulder and nipped at his earlobe.

“Fuck, Clint.” You gasped.

He chuckled. “God, I love how sensitive you are right now. It’s such a turn on.”

“I’m wet all the time,” you whimpered, pushing back against his cock again.

“Poor baby.” He teased and began to move his fingers faster, running them in quick patterns over your clit. You began to tremble and rock against his hand. “I can help you with that.”

You rocked harder against his hand, breathing heavily as an orgasm coiled inside you.

“That’s it. Let it happen.” He whispered and you came. Your body shuddered and your clit twitched as the orgasm washed over you.

Clint pushed his pants down just enough to free his dick and pulled your hips back to meet him and he sunk his cock slowly into your waiting cunt. You groaned as he slowly penetrated you. You squeezed your walls around his cock, turning the soft hum he made into a low moan.

He began to slowly roll his hips, thrusting deep into you from behind. He kept rubbing your clit and massaging your tits, and you completely fell apart around him. Everything felt fuzzy at the edges and the world around you faded out. All you were, was your connection with Clint and the pleasure coursing through you. You came again, bucking against him, your cunt clenching.

Clint kept up his slow lazy pace as your body shuddered and then settled. He kissed and sucked at your throat and you tilted your head back capturing his lips. He hummed into your lips, and his fingers sped up. Another orgasm hit and as your cunt clenched around him his hips snapped up into you and he came with a grunt.

You hummed and closed your eyes for a moment, just focusing on the pulse of his cock inside you and how nice it was being wrapped in his arms still under the blankets. 

He slipped from within you and pressed a soft kiss to your neck, but his arms remained tightened around you. “Mmm… Clint… I gotta go to work.”

“I know,” he said. “The morning sex was good though right? I haven’t had that in ages.”

“Well, if you don’t get me killed by Steve we can do it again some time.” You teased. He reluctantly let you go and you sat up and ruffled his hair. “It was fun. I can’t remember the last time I had morning sex either.”

Clint sat up and grinned at you. “Wanna have a go at shower sex too.”

You started laughing and the more you laughed the more out of control it got. Clint looked at you scrunching his nose. “A no would have been fine.” He sulked.

You shook your head. “No, I will. You’re just hopeless is all.”

He smirked and got up pulling you to your feet. “Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

You let him lead you still chuckling to yourself and questioning both why you agreed to start sleeping with Clint again and why it had taken you so long to agree in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square: ** @clintbartonbingo - I1, Cookout

Four days after you and Clint came to an agreement about becoming the strange hybrid version of fuck-buddies and people in an actual honest-to-god relationship, you had sex with him again. You’d stayed in his room and slept all night through once again. The following night after tossing and turning you crept into his room while he was asleep and slept in the same bed as him. What followed was two weeks of either sex and sleep or creeping in and sleep until you just gave up and started going to bed together regardless of the sex.

Even though you were sleeping in the same room you still considered yourselves as having separate rooms. All your stuff was in one room and all Clint’s was in another. So the hunt for a bigger apartment was on the list of things you and Clint were doing together to prepare for the arrival of Natasha. The question was whether you could convince Tony to find you more space, or if you should move off-site again.

Clint kept looking in Brooklyn. It seemed crazy to you to move so far away from work though. Especially when you had literally just moved your things into the building. Clint argued that having seen Manhattan attacked a few times now, with the Tower being the target for those attacks at least twice, he’d rather not have Natasha be put at risk like that. You could see his point, but you still thought it had better be the perfect place for it to be worth the trek into the city every day before dawn.

Along with working out the living situation, you had antenatal classes to go to, things to buy, doctor’s appointments and work to do. The work sorted itself out really. It was quiet for you really. Clint was as busy as he ever was.

Today you were tackling two of the other issues. First, it was the antenatal class, and when you were done with that you were going to the park where Kari, Nat, and Wanda were organizing a baby shower. According to Kari, Tony had been overseeing everything, so you assumed it was going to be a little over the top.

Clint had loved going to the antenatal classes so far. The other people there treated him as a celebrity, and he had a weird fascination with the whole labor and birth process. For you, it felt odd being in the lessons. It was all stuff you knew. You’d delivered babies before for god’s sake. But now you were learning it from the other side. Not as the medical professional getting someone through it. But as the person who was about to go through it. It was strange sitting beside Clint watching this birth video that was going through five different stories with five different labors, while he whispered to you and all around you people watched on with horrified expressions on their faces. You knew all this. You’d seen all this up close and in living color. But that was going to be you screaming and shitting yourself and the thought of it was horrific.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Clint said nudging you. “She’s just standing up. The nurse should have a catcher’s mitt on.”

“They should totally include catcher’s mitts in the required medical equipment.” You whispered back to him.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna see our baby squeeze it’s way out like that. It’s so messed up.” Clint whispered. “All stretched out. Shitting yourself.” You elbowed him and he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. “I hope you do it on all fours.”

You snorted. “You always hope that.”

“Yeah, I do.” He teased. “Can I film it?”

“No, you can not. Get fucked.” You said.

“Aww, man. But I wanna.” He whined.

“Yeah, well I wanna stab you for getting me into this situation. We don’t always get what we want.” You whispered. “Now shush, and watch the horror movie.”

The film ended and the midwife turned the lights back on. “I know that might make it a little scarier. But the moral of the story is, make a birthing plan, but be ready to let it go. Giving birth is not a thing you can predict. The pain is something you won’t be able to fathom until you’re going through it. Maybe you can handle it. Maybe you can’t. Maybe there will be complications. Maybe the baby comes so fast you aren’t even ready for it.” She said. “First-time babies are usually long labors. Being on your hands and knees or standing and bent over are the most comfortable ways to deliver. It’s not how you see it on television. Are there any questions?”

A few people in the group asked questions like ‘how will you know it’s time to go in’ and ‘if they’ll be allowed to move around like in the video’. She fielded them all and then dismissed everyone. You and Clint said goodbye to some of the expecting parents as they tried to bail Clint up and ask him about your birth plan in some weird way to connect to the Avenger baby, and you headed out to the train.

“How do you want to do it?” Clint asked.

“I dunno. Like I’m not opposed to intervention. But I also know recovery is slower when you have it. So I guess I’ll just take it as it goes. The hospital is good though. There’s a bath in the labor ward and they don’t make you give birth on the bed.” You said.

“Yeah, take it as it is is a good idea.” He said. “Don’t like the idea of seeing you in that much pain.”

You gave a half-hearted shrug. “Don’t like the idea of being in that much pain. But I knew what I was in for. I’ve seen it.”

“How many babies have you delivered?” Clint asked.

“Five. It doesn’t happen that much really. Usually, it’s like the fourth kid or something, and they come out like they’re on a slip n slide.” You joked.

Clint started laughing and patted your knee. “I don’t know if that’s worse or better.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I’ve got a whole bunch of things for kegel exercises. One thing is an app like flappy bird, but you control it with your pelvic floor.” You said.

“No shit? I wanna watch you play.” He teased.

“I’m sure you do.” You countered. “Maybe if you’re a good boy.”

He laughed again and the train pulled into your station. He pulled you to your feet and you headed up the stairs into the street and strolled the couple of blocks down to Riverside Park. It took a little while to find everyone, but when you did, it was clear from a way off it was there. A big area had been fenced off with a few security around the edge. Inside was a small marquee and a long row of tables and chairs with people grilling and a big buffet-style table at the end. On a table in the middle of the marquee was a large cake that was pale lavender with sugar paste rattles sitting on the rim of the bottom layer and a large black widow spider on the top. In the corner was another large table piled high with gifts wrapped in various pastel paper. It was a weird mix of formal and casual, and there were so many people there. You didn’t even recognize everyone. There were family and friends from outside the Avengers as well as inside. When you stepped through, there was a small round of applause before Clint was dragged over to the grill and you were pulled over to a table with Kari, Wanda, Natasha, Kate, and some other women.

“So this is Sharon, Jessica, Carol, and Bobbi,” Natasha said, introducing you to the other women.

For a moment you were struck dumb. Part of it was being star-struck thanks to the presence of Captain Marvel at your baby shower. The other part was that there were two of Clint’s exes there. The two he had the biggest regrets about. Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman, was the woman he’d cheated on, while Bobbi Morse aka, Mockingbird, was his ex-wife who you still hadn’t got the full story about why they broke up.

“I hope you don’t mind that I came,” Carol said, nodding to you. “Jess hates baby stuff so she dragged me along.”

“And if you’re wondering why I’m here, then you aren’t alone,” Jessica said. “Why am I here, Romanoff?”

Natasha shrugged. “You’ve slept with Clint. I’ve slept with Clint. She slept with Clint.”

“Oh right. Makes us practically sisters.” Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

“Natasha said he Bartoned things up with the two of you almost right away,” Bobbi said. “Care to share the details? If anyone will be sympathetic to it, it’s us.”

You pondered the offer. You knew that Clint was still friendly with all these women. Maybe Jessica less so than Natasha and Bobbi. You didn’t want to give them fodder for bitch sessions about him though. On the other hand, it was all pretty public record. You got the feeling they most likely already knew and just wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

“Well there’s this for starters,” you said pointing to your stomach. “I told him to hurry up with the protection and he thought I was green-lighting him not to use any.”

Jessica snorted. “Sounds like Clint. You need to form very short and concise sentences for him to understand.”

“Then he iced me for a while because he thought if anything happened to me in the field it would be fine if he wasn’t talking to me.” You added.

“Right ‘cause that makes sense,” Bobbi said, shaking her head. “You’re still with him though?”

“Well, I was never with him. We were just hooking up.” You said.

Bobbi looked from you to Natasha with a puzzled expression on her face. “I thought you said…”

“Oh … yes, I did. Wait… get this…” Natasha said holding up her hand to Bobbi. “So you aren’t a couple now are you?”

“No. Just friends having a baby together.” You said.

“And where do you live?”

“With Clint. But we have sep…”

“Uht!” Natasha snapped cutting you off. “Separate rooms. Right. And are you or are you not still having sex?”

“We are but it’s just casual.” You argued.

“Uh-huh. And this casual sex you’re having, you and Clint are sleeping with other people?” Natasha asked.

“Well, no, but after…”

“Shut!” She said snapping her fingers closed like a beak on a bird. “And with your separate rooms, are you going to bed at night in those separate rooms?”

“Well, no but…”

“Uh!” Natasha interrupted and turned back to Bobbi. “I rest my case.”

“Wow…” Bobbi said slowly and looked over at Clint.

“Jesus Christ, she’s perfect for him,” Jessica said shaking her head.

“We aren’t together…” You pouted, folding your arms over your chest.

“You just keep telling yourselves that,” Kari said and Wanda reached over and patted your hand. You looked down at her hand on yours. On her ring finger was a large ornate, vintage diamond ring.

“Woah, hang on,” you said, grabbing her hand. “What is this?”

Kari grinned. “I was saving it so I didn’t steal your thunder.” She said. “Wanda and I are getting married.”

You squealed and hugged her and the women at the table all turned on Wanda. Natasha dragged her into a hug while there were lots of congratulations being offered.

“So tell us. How did it happen?” Natasha asked.

“Well, we talked about how we wanted … well, mostly I wanted to get married. And all the other big things like kids and life plans. And lately, she’s been thinking about proposing. So I thought I’d one-up her. We went out to breakfast today and I got down on one knee.” Wanda said, taking Kari’s hand.

“She’s so cheeky. I was planning to ask tonight.” Kari added holding up the pendant that she had been given in lieu of a ring. It was very her. Simple and out of the way so it wouldn’t get caught on anything.

“Oh my god, you little sneak,” I said and Wanda started giggling. “I’m so happy for you both. So… what’s the ‘kids’ plan then?”

Kari shrugged. “I said as long as I don’t have to have them, I don’t mind. We might adopt. But it’s not for a while.”

“Seen enough of the horror show to want to do it yourself?” You teased.

“Oh, yeah.” Kari laughed.

Clint appeared behind you and put a plate stacked with salads and things off the grill in front of you. “Hope you guys aren’t talking bad about me.”

“Of course we are.” Kate teased.

“Aww, man,” Clint whined.

Bobbi reached up and patted his arm. “You’re fine. Congratulations by the way. A girl?”

Clint smiled and rubbed your back. “Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t planned but we’re happy.” He said, almost sounding apologetic. “Are you okay? Didn’t expect you to come to this.”

She nodded and offered a small smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Promise.” She answered. “I’m happy for you, Clint. Really.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” He stood up and shifted a little, glancing around the room like he was trying to find anywhere but here to be. “Eat up. They want us to smell diapers or something. I dunno,” He said patting your back. “Ladies,” he added. “You may continue your dish session.”

He headed off and Jessica glanced sideways at Bobbi. “Jeez, awkward much.”

Bobbi shrugged and got up. “Gonna go get a drink. You want anything?”

Natasha stood. “I’ll come with you,” she said as she followed after Bobbi. You watched them go, whispering to each other. Natasha put her arm around Bobbi’s waist and you looked back over at Kari. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow at you, signally the very confusion about what had just happened that you were feeling too.


	18. Chapter 18

It took several trips up and down in the elevator to bring all the gifts you had been given at the baby shower inside. After the third trip, Clint insisted that you sit and relax while he grabbed the rest.

Once they were all inside he flopped down on the couch next to you and put his feet on the coffee table. “That’s the last of them.” He said. “We are definitely going to need another room. The baby now has more stuff than I do.”

“Well, that’s not hard. There are homeless people that have more stuff than you do. You only own one pair of jeans, two t-shirts, and your bow.” You teased.

Clint snorted. “I have underwear and socks too. Plus loads of arrows. I’m always buying arrows.” He patted his lap and you put your feet into them. “How are you doing there? That was a lot, huh? They go overboard.”

“Yeah, I am exhausted.” You sighed as he began to massage the arches of your feet. “I can’t believe you won that diaper sniffing thing.”

“Hey, what can I say? I know my chocolate.” He teased. “You hungry yet? Shall we order in?”

“I’m not yet, but probably soon enough that if you wanna order, we can.”

“Alright. You do that, I’ll keep doing this. I want pizza though.” He said.

You grabbed your phone and let out a low moan as he started to release the tension you were holding in your feet. You placed an order at an Italian place for a sausage pizza, al Telefono pasta, a garden salad, and breadsticks.

When the order was placed you let your head fall back and just enjoyed his hands on you, letting yourself relaxed. “Hey, Clint,” you said as his hands moved up to your calves.

“Mmm?” He hummed.

“I know we’re not together…”

“But you wanna doink?” He teased, cutting you off. “You don’t have to say that every time you ask.”

You laughed and kicked him playfully. He started laughing too and grabbed your legs, holding them against him. “No kicking or I stop.”

“Okay, okay,” you relented, relaxing again. “That’s not what I was gonna say though. I was just thinking we could maybe have the ex talk?”

Clint tensed a little but went back to rubbing your calves. “Why? Did they say something?”

“No, and I think that’s the problem. I just -” you let out a breath and shook your head. “Jessica was hostile…”

“To you?” He asked.

“No. She was fine. Just in general.”

“Oh,” he said, relaxing a little. “Yeah, I mean, she’s kinda just like that. But you know she’s the one I cheated on. So… it’s a little more with me.”

“Then why would she come?”

He let his hands fall on your legs and shook his head a little. “Don’t know. I mean, she works with us, and she’s friends with everyone. Particularly Carol. Probably Carol told her she had to come and play nice.”

“Carol said Jessica brought her.” You said.

“Huh,” Clint said and stared off into space with his brow furrowed. “Well, I’m guessing Nat invited her. I mean… we’re all a family you know? Jess isn’t around as much, but she’s friends with everyone. I think she was trying to start something up with Bruce after me. I dunno. Maybe she came to hit on Bruce. I can ask her if you want.”

“She’s not really who I was talking about though,” you said, sitting up and taking his hand. “What happened with you and Bobbi? Why did she look so sad?”

“Oh,” Clint said, frowning. “That.” He played with your fingers for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. “There’s a lot of history there. You know me. I don’t do relationships well. We got married really fast. Probably too fast. I loved her though. I think I still do. You know? When you love someone like that, the love doesn’t just go away. But…” He shook his head and blinked his eyes as they glistened. “Fuck. So okay, she was sad because she was pregnant once… to me obviously. We lost it. I was surprised she came really, but we try and keep the friend part of the relationship. Because it didn’t come out of nowhere. I think seeing you … and it being an accident… it would be hard you know?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it would be. You getting the thing she didn’t get to have with you.”

“Right,” he said. “The reason we broke up is so complicated. I’m not even sure I can explain it to you and have you understand. I don’t even know I understand and I was the one that did the breaking up.”

“Can you try?” You asked.

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “She was kidnapped and put under mind control. While the man that had her, had her, he convinced her she was married to him… he…” he swallowed thickly and bunched his free hand into a fist. “Fuck… this part really isn’t my story to tell.” He said with a huff… “He…”

You gave his hand a squeeze. If that guy had convinced her they were married then you could imagine what he did to her. He didn’t need to go into the details of his ex-wife’s multiple rapes. “It’s okay. I got it.”

“Right. So she eventually broke free of his hold on her and came back to me. Then one day… We came across the guy and she killed him. In cold blood. I just… we’re supposed to be heroes and she murdered this guy and I get why she would want to. To actually do it though? I realized she wasn’t the woman I had fallen in love with. My Bobbi would never have done that. And she didn’t get why I was so upset and said I was blaming her for what happened to her. Which I wasn’t…” He shook his head and sighed rubbing the balls of his hands on his eyes. “I don’t really expect you to understand why I would break up with her for that. But it’s what happened. I stand by it.”

“You don’t want to get back together with her?” You asked.

He shook his head. “No. And besides… I found out later she actually stayed with him for a long time after, because she didn’t want to leave him. Which makes the murder part so much worse. I dunno. I dunno. I’m sorry… It’s fucked. I’m fucked up and now you’re stuck with me.”

“Hey, Clint,” you said, cupping his jaw and turning his head to face you. “People break up for all kinds of reasons. Moral code not aligning is a common reason. You don’t have to wear a hair shirt forever.”

He leaned his forehead against yours. “How do you do that?”

“What?” You asked.

“Stop me from spiraling. Make me think like an adult?”

You stroked your thumb over his jaw. “You are an adult,” you teased. “Jessica said we were perfect together. Maybe that’s it?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Must be.”

“And for the record… I love you. That’s not going to go away either.” You said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I love you too,” he replied and tilted his head. “I kinda want to…”

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He blinked quickly and got up going to the door where the doorman stood with the pizza box and bag of food.

When he returned to the couch he took out a slice and took a bite as you lay out the salad and pasta on the coffee table. “Where are we gonna put all that stuff?” Clint asked.

You shrugged. “We can store it in my room, I guess. I’m always sleeping in yours anyway. Then when we move we can set up the baby’s room properly.”

He rubbed his hand over your stomach. “We really need to get on that. She’s not far off and signing a place can take forever.”

“Then we should take the bigger apartment in the tower.” You said and took a bite of your pasta.

Clint whined. “Aww, man. I just want to get you both out of the path of danger. Is that really unreasonable?”

“But the commute.” You whined back and the two of you started laughing.

“I have money. We can get someplace nice.” He said.

“In Brooklyn.” You added.

He pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at you.

“Oh my god!” You squealed and pounced on him, tickling his sides. “You are the worst.”

He laughed and grabbed your hips, falling back on the couch. “You said you loved me no matter what. Sucks to be you!”

“You play dirty!”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “Yeah, I do.”

You wrinkled your nose at him and bunched your hands in his hair. “You are such a pain in the ass.” You teased and leaned in and kissed him.

He returned it passionately, his tongue coaxing your lips apart and dipping into your mouth. He raised a leg up between yours, so it thigh pressed against your cunt and you began to rock your hips against it, grinding down on his thick thigh muscle. Your stomach pressed against his, and you couldn’t get the angle right and you whined against his lips.

He pulled back and looked up at you. “Slow down, tiger. We’ll get there.”

“I’m not comfortable,” you pouted.

He leaned up and nipped at your bottom lip. “So, how would be comfortable?”

You shifted position, so you were sitting with your legs draped over Clint’s lap. Cradling you, he leaned you back against the arm of the couch and kissed you slowly and deeply as his hand crept up under your skirt and between your legs. His fingers skimmed over your panties and then shifted then aside.

His fingers circled over your clit, tracing out the alphabet in a random array of capital and lower-case letters. You closed your eyes and moaned into his lips, your legs spreading that little bit more as you pushed up against his hand.

He sped up his fingers, using your own arousal as a lubricant for them. As your moans became louder and a low current seemed to start swirling through your veins, he pushed a finger inside you. He curled it and dragged it over your walls as his thumb ran in circles over your clit.

“Ohh, fuck, Clint…” You moaned, breaking the kiss and bucking up under his hand. “Just like that.”

“Mmm no…” He hummed. “Close. But you know me, I always… hit… my target.” He twisted his wrist and pushed hard deep inside you, pressing hard against your g-spot. You jerked up hard as a jolt passed through you.

“Fuck!” You cried out, trying to close your legs around his hand.

“Nope,” he scolded, nudging your legs back apart with his forearm. He kept moving his hand, his fingers dragging over your g-spot again and again. You lost control. Your legs trembled as it felt like you were being jolted again and again. The noises you made stopped even sounding like you. They were deep and animal-like and you couldn’t seem to stop yourself from making them.

He corkscrewed his hand, and his knuckles dug hard into your g-spot. With a loud scream and hard jerk of your hips, you came hard, squirting around Clint’s hand.

He smirked down at you and slowed his hand. “Gonna have to get the couch steam cleaned after that,” he teased.

You shook your head, panting heavily. “I can’t… I can’t…”

“You done then?” He asked and you shook your head.

“You wanna kneel on the couch, brace yourself against the arm of the chair.” He suggested.

You followed his instruction, pushing back against him as he moved behind you. He massaged your ass as he dropped his pants, just enough to release his cock. “Fuck, you’re sexy. You know that right?”

You weren’t quite sure you did know it. Especially not as big as you were right now, but the way he sounded, the gravel in his voice and the way he caressed your skin as he lined himself up to your entrance made you believe it completely.

He thrust deep into you and began to fuck you hard. You cried out, still sensitive from your last orgasm. As he pounded into you, his touch was gentle. His hands caressed over your back and around to your stomach. He peppered kisses down your spine and nuzzled and nipped at the side of your neck. His fingers returned to your clit and he began to rub it in tight circles. The mixture of soft and tender and hard and rough sent your senses reeling. You came again, your whole body clenching tight and spasming around Clint’s cock. He kept thrusting into you as your cunt squeezed and fluttered around him. With a hard jerk into you, he came, pressing his forehead against your shoulder. “Fuck, yes.” He groaned as you felt the pulse of his cock as it emptied inside of you.

He kissed your shoulder and slipped out of you, pulling his pants back up. “I knew you wanted to doink.”

You stopped straightening yourself up and glared at him. “You are seriously asking for it, Barton.”

He started laughing and grabbed a slice of pizza, putting his arm up so you could tuck yourself in against him.

“Clint!” You scolded, getting up. “You made the mess, you need to help clean it up.”

He rolled his eyes and got up. “Fine. But next time I make you squirt we’re putting towels down.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @clintbartonbingo - B5, Interrupted Sex

Kari was a really bad bride. Not the bridezilla kind. Well, not really. You wondered if Natasha had to deal with the real bridezilla with Wanda or not. It was hard to imagine Wanda getting super bossy, but the wedding was definitely important to her. Kari was more being dragged along for the ride. However, because she wasn’t a very girly girl, the wedding stuff didn’t really come naturally to her and anytime you suggested she try on a particularly poofy dress she threatened to make you wear pink taffeta.

“I’m gonna wear pink taffeta if you like it or not,’ you teased. “I’m gonna go out and buy the ugliest, frilliest dress I can find. Then I’m gonna chase you down the aisle.”

“You will not! I’ll kill you!” Kari argued.

“Stop with the threats and pick an outfit then.” You said, taking a seat on the couch in the bridal boutique. You were very pregnant now. Baby Natasha was due any time in the next four weeks. Being on your feet too long was just too much for you to deal with and while you weren’t sick of being pregnant, you knew that if she decided to be late, you were gonna be doing everything you could to get her out of there.

Kari whined and tugged on the lace sleeve of a dress. “These aren’t me though.”

“Well, what is you? There’s no law to say you have to wear a big white dress. I bet Wanda wears one like that anyway. You can be the one in the suit. Or you can wear a dress that’s simpler. Doesn’t even need to be white.” You said.

“Of course you would say that. You’re basically married to Clint and you won’t even admit to being in a relationship.” She pouted.

You huffed and pinched the bridge of your nose. Sometimes you wished she got you the way Clint did. “Yeah, yeah. This isn’t about me. When I get married, I’m gonna dress like a butterfly.”

“When?” Kari asked. “And what do you mean you’re gonna dress like a butterfly?”

You shrugged. “I dunno. Butterflies are cool.”

She shook her head and went back to browsing racks of clothes. “You’re hopeless.”

“Me? You just have to wear a dress and you can’t do it.” You argued.

“Well fuck you too,” Kari said giving you the finger.

You burst out laughing. “I’m going to leave you, you know? Then you have to do this all alone.”

She whined and flopped down beside you. “Maybe I need to go home and do some research. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That is extremely evident,” you said wrapping your arm around her shoulder. “But there is time. What do they say? You’ll know it when you see it.”

She leaned her head on your shoulder for a moment before pulling you to your feet. “Alright, preggo,” she said. “Let’s get you home. I have research to do.”

You followed her out to the car that was waiting for you both. Clint had somehow roped Happy into driving you everywhere because he worried that you were gonna go into labor on the subway. The head of security didn’t seem to love the arrangement, and anytime you asked him why he agreed then, he muttered words like ‘morals’ and ‘responsibility’.

“You and Clint found a house yet?” Kari asked as you both got comfortable in the back.

You laughed. “You seriously think that I wouldn’t have called you up immediately if I had found our new house?” You asked. “No. Not yet.”

“You know you’re not going to have it in time now?” She said.

“Uh yes, Kari. I am aware.” You snarked. “It’s fine though. Doctors are all near the Tower. We’ll have her then move. It’ll be fine.”

She shook her head and looked out the window. “If you did get married, what would you do? Like wedding wise?”

You thought about it for a minute. “Okay, so because I don’t see the point in it, I’d want it to be big.”

“What the fuck?” Kari asked looking at you like you were some kind of alien.

“Well, I’d only be doing it for the ceremony. Or more accurately the reception. So I’d make it a big party. Make everyone come and dress up and dance and eat cake. I wouldn’t write vows but I’d find nontraditional ones. And ummm…. It would just be me… or me and whoever it was that I agreed to marry. So nerdy and embarrassing. Not roses and love hearts.”

“Right. Yeah. I get you.” Kari said. “And the someone is going to be Clint, you know?”

You rolled your eyes and made a yapping motions with your hand. Kari burst out laughing and nudged you. “Wanda asked Clint to walk her down the aisle. Well, Clint and Steve. To stand-in for her parents. Did he tell you?”

“Oh yeah. He’s really looking forward to it. I was worried about him being a dad, but he’s really already one. With Wanda and Kate.” You said. “I’m not worried at all anymore. Whatever happens with us, he’s gonna be there for them.”

Kari nodded. “I sometimes want to smack that man over the head but the amount Nat does, he might get brain damage if I start. But he’ll be a good dad. He’s just gotta stop overthinking everything”

“Oh yeah. He definitely needs to just trust his instincts. Which is weird because he trusts them fine in battle. But as soon as he’s just relaxed he overthinks everything.” You said.

“You’re getting there though.” She said. “And soon you’ll have this little girl here. He’s gonna be great.”

“Yeah,” you agreed as Happy pulled the car into the underground garage at the tower.

You and Kari said your goodbyes and you headed up to your apartment. You found Clint inside trying to stop his hand from bleeding over the kitchen sink.

“What the hell did you do?” You asked, coming over to him.

“I was cutting a bagel and I had my finger in the hole.” He said wincing.

You tried not to laugh. You really did. It was a lesson in futility. “Oh my god, Clint Barton. What am I gonna do with you?” You said, taking his hand. You washed away the blood and looked over the wound. “Only you.”

“I know. I know. Do I need stitches?” He asked.

You shook your head and grabbed the butterfly bandages. “No. It’ll be fine.” You said as you started to patch him up. “How you kept cutting after you hit skin, I’ll never know.”

Clint sighed. “Thanks. I don’t know why I never thought to move in with an EMT before.”

“Probably because you never got one knocked up before.” You said.

He laughed and shook his head. “Ahh yes. That makes sense.”

You finished bandaging up his hand and went to tidy things up. “You can’t eat this now.” You said, picking up the blood-soaked bagel.

“I know. I’m not an idiot.” Clint huffed.

“You just cut a bagel with your finger in it.” You countered.

“Right. That’s fair. I’ll let you have that.” He said. “Aww, bagel. I was looking forward to that.”

“Check the freezer. I put a bunch in there,” you said, tossing out the trash and wiping the blood off the bench and floor.

Clint went to the freezer and fished out a couple of everything bagels and came up behind you, kissing your cheek. “Man, I love you,” he said going back over to the bench.

“Yes, yes. I know. I am amazing,” you teased.

“Did Kari find a dress?” Clint asked as he made his second attempt at cutting a bagel in half.

“Not yet. She isn’t really the princess type.”

“From what I hear, Wanda is. It’s all sparkly and frou-frou.” Clint said. “How are you doing? Feet hurt?”

“Mmm… And my hips. She’s been pushing down a lot lately.” You said.

“Alright. Bagels. Then foot and hip rubs.” Clint said.

The two of you moved to the couch to eat. Before you were even halfway through yours, Clint had finished his and was massaging your feet.

“Nat said she really likes her bridesmaid’s dress. You know what you’re wearing?” Clint asked.

“No. She keeps threatening to make it the ugliest one she can find,” you explained. “If she keeps threatening I’m gonna find it myself to spite her.”

Clint laughed. “Now that I’d like to see.”

Clint’s hands moved up to your calves as he worked the tension out. “Maybe you should hop into bed. I’ll do your hips and you can take a nap.”

“Yeah, right. You’re just trying to get me into bed.” You teased.

Clint walked his fingers up your leg. “Since when have I needed to get you into bed to fuck you. You’re on a hair-trigger these days. I can barely keep up.”

“Mmm… I do love it.” You hummed.

“Oh my god! That just did it, didn’t it? You want it.” Clint yelped.

“Uh-huh.” You hummed.

He slid his hand up between your legs and teased them over your clothes pussy. “Alright then, horn dog. Here on in the bedroom.”

“Here,” you hummed, shifting so you were sitting up. You slipped off the couch on to your knees in front of him.

“It’s gonna be fun watching you trying to get up from there.” Clint teased as he looked down at you.

You started opening his fly as you returned his gaze. “You want me to suck your dick or not?”

“Yes, please. I do very much want that.”

You pulled his cock out and pumped it in your fist. “Then watch yourself.”

He nodded and sat back. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

You flattened your tongue and ran it up the underside of his cock. When you reached the head, you nipped at the sensitive spot just under the head. He hummed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. Your tongue swirled over the head and flicked at the slit. His cock twitched and jumped with each flick of your tongue. When you finally dropped your head down, taking the whole length of his cock, he groaned loudly and his hand went to your hair.

You kept your eyes on him, watched as his face went from relaxed enjoyment to tensed and like he was barely holding it together. You bobbed your head up and down, sucking hard and curling your tongue around his shaft. Precum leaked from the tip and coated your tongue, salty and strong.

“Honey. Honey. Babe. You gotta stop. Not gonna last.” Clint babbled, his hand opening and closing in your hair.

You pulled back, releasing his cock with a pop and then attempted to pull yourself to your feet.

Clint started laughing as he watched you struggle. “Oh man, I knew it was gonna be worth it.” He said, getting up and pulling you up.

“I’m not above murder.” You warned.

“You don’t scare me,” Clint said. “Did you forget I dated Natasha?”

You pushed him back sitting and pushed down your pants. He put his hands on your hips and helped you turn and guided you back down into his lap and onto his cock. You moaned and tightened your pelvic floor around his shaft as it slowly sunk into you. When you were firmly seated in his lap his arms closed around you and he kissed your neck. “There you go.” He said softly.

He kissed the side of your neck and massaged your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples through your shirt. You moaned loudly and let your head fall back onto his shoulder. His hips rolled under you, pushing in deep and swirling before pulling back again. A heat built in your cunt and breasts and swirled through you, meeting in the middle. Your breathing came in shallow as Clint’s fingers moved to your clit and rubbed and pinched at it.

You were just starting to feel your orgasm sitting right there when there was almost a faint pop and fluid gushed from you. You sat up straight and looked down. “Did I just make you squirt?” Clint asked sounding a little impressed with himself, as he continued to move under you.

You put your hand on his chest. “No, Clint. Stop.” You said, slightly panicked. “My water just broke.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @clintbartonbingo - O4, Beauty

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…”

Clint babbling the long string of curse words seemed to drown out any of the rational thought you had. You were still just perched in his lap, his cock buried inside you.

“Clint! Shut up! I need to think.” You snapped, finally breaking out of your trance and climbing off his lap.

For what it was worth, he shut up immediately. You didn’t think it would last so you needed to get your thoughts together quickly. You hadn’t experienced any contractions yet, so you weren’t in labor. You needed to call the hospital and tell them about your water breaking. They’d tell you to come in. They’d want to monitor you and the baby, but they would make sure you knew you could take your time.

“It’s early. It’s early, isn’t it? They said two weeks.” Clint babbled as he stared down at his soaked lap.

“It’s alright. We’re in the full-term zone, Clint,” you assured him. “Go have a shower. I’ll call the hospital.”

“Are you in pain? I’m supposed to do stuff, aren’t I? You need to breathe.” He said getting up and coming over to you without even doing up his pants.

“I am breathing. Go shower.” You said pointing at the bathroom.

He stood staring at you for a moment before his brain kicked into gear and he went to the bathroom. You called the hospital and it went exactly as you expected. Come in, no rush. They even told you to go take a shower first. You debated calling Kari before you did, but you were covered in amniotic fluid and it was still dripping from you. She could wait until after the shower.

You went into the bathroom as Clint was getting out of the shower. “Are you okay? Do we have to go.”

“It’s fine. I’m not in labor. We can take our time and go in. Can you make sure the bag is packed and maybe try cleaning the living room up?” You asked as you removed the last of your clothes.

“But… but…” he gestured to you in general.

You laughed weakly and rested your forehead on his shoulder and he rubbed your back hesitantly. “My water broke. That’s it. Which means things are starting, but we’re in the ads at the start of the movie phase. Not even the trailers. Just those dumb adds where they tell you to go to the lobby and buy popcorn. We have loads of time. I’m gonna shower now. Then I’ll get dressed and we can call Kari and Nat before I go.”

“Oh,” Clint said and nuzzled at your cheek. “Did I do that?” 

You shrugged. “The sex might have been the needle on the camel’s back, but if it was that close to happening, it probably would have happened if I ate a curry too.”

He let out a breath. “Okay good.” He raised his head and looked at you. “She’s coming.”

You smiled. “She sure is. Now, let me have my shower. I’m still leaking amniotic fluid.”

“Gross, yeah okay.” He said. “I’ll go clean up and pack.”

He left you alone and you hopped into the shower. You stood under the hot water for a while before starting to wash. You were letting the conditioner sit when the first contraction started. It wasn’t strong, but it was definitely what it was. Just a dull throb through your sides and around to your back. You groaned and moved so the hot water letting it soothe you through it. When it passed you rinsed out your hair and got out and dressed in something comfortable, putting in a maternity pad.

“They’ve started,” you said, coming out to find Clint cleaning up.

“They have? Are you okay?” He asked looking quite alarmed.

“Yeah, it’s just one and it was like fifteen minutes ago.” You said. “I’m gonna call Kari.”

“Can I call Nat?” He asked.

You laughed. “Yes, Clint. It’s okay. You’re allowed to do stuff.”

He seemed to relax a little. “Sorry. That kinda freaked me out.”

You laughed. “Me too. Holy shit. That could only happen to us.”

He started laughing and ran his hand through his hair. “Right? Oh god. Okay. Calling Nat.”

He took his phone to the bedroom and you took a seat on the couch. Instead of calling Kari, you decided to call the hospital. The fact you’d had a contraction meant that they might not be as concerned about monitoring you. You were right. The nurse said to time them and if they stopped to come in otherwise to wait it out until they were five minutes apart. Then you called Kari.

“I only just saw you, what’s up?” She said answering the phone.

“Having a baby.” You said casually.

You heard Wanda squeal in the background, and you assumed she’d just gleaned the information from Kari’s mind. “Oh my god, are you serious?” Kari said.

“Yeah. Water just broke. All over Clint.” You said.

She burst out laughing. “God you two are a pair. You need anything?”

“Not yet. I’ll call you if I do. I feel like I’m gonna need someone to smack Clint on the head sometimes, but Nat might fight you for that role.” You said.

She laughed again. “Yeah, she’ll win. Keep me in the loop.”

“Will do. Thanks, Kari.” You said and hung up.

You were just heading to the bedroom to find Clint when another contraction hit. It still wasn’t hard but you could already tell you were in for a long night. “Nat’s on her way down,” Clint said as he put his phone in his pocket.

“She’s just gonna get bored. I’m actually going to try and nap. You might want to think about doing that too. We’re probably going to end up being up for a very long time.” You said, lying down on the bed.

“Right,” Clint said shifting nervously.

“You don’t think you’ll be able to sleep do you?” You teased.

He shook his head. “I’m all adrenaline.”

“Well, have fun with Nat. I’ll be here.” You said.

You managed to fall asleep after not too long though it was a little fitful thanks to the contractions. You did manage to make it four hours on and off before your first really painful one hit and you sat up groaning and rubbing your side.

Clint shot up next to you. “You okay?” He said, his hands going to your back and rubbing it in firm circles, easing you through the cramping.

“When did you get here?” You asked as the pain backed off.

He looked at his phone. “About an hour ago. It hit midnight and Nat said we should really try sleeping.”

You lay back down. “Not sure how much more of that we’re going to get.”

You got up and began to stretch, hoping it might relieve the pain of the contractions. The next one took around fifteen minutes to hit you but it was more painful again. Clint rubbed your back through it. It took another eight hours before they were coming regularly. By then you had been pacing the floor and you’d stripped off all your clothes and stood in the shower for forty minutes straight.

“I think they’re five minutes, babe,” Clint said, looking at his phone as the most recent contraction passed. “You should get dressed and we should go.”

“I don’t wanna get out of the shower.” You whined.

“I know, babe. I know. But you can’t have her in here.” Clint said. Though it sounded like he was asking you to please not have the baby in the shower at home rather than telling you it was impossible.

You groaned and got out of the shower. Another contraction hit while you were drying off and another again while you were getting dressed. When you came out to the living room Natasha was waiting for you both.

“How are you doing, mama? Ready to have this baby?” Natasha asked.

“No. I’ve changed my mind.” You whined.

“Too late for that.” She teased. “Come on. Let’s get that little terror out of you.”

You had another contraction as you reached the car and Natasha rubbed your back as Clint loaded the back into the trunk. “We haven’t put the car seat in yet.” You said through gritted teeth.

“That’s really what you’re worried about now?” Natasha asked as she massaged your lower back.

“How will we bring her home if we don’t have the car seat in?” You whined.

Natasha started laughing. “This is going to be such fun.” She teased. “I’ll put the car seat in while you’re getting settled in, okay?”

You groaned and clenched your teeth. “Thank you, Nat.”

When the contraction passed you got into the car. You had six more contractions on the short drive to the hospital and another twelve as you filled in the paperwork and they set you up in a room.

When you were finally checked over to see how far you were dilated and had the baby’s heart rate monitored you felt like you were going to get torn in two by the cramps. You stripped off your clothes and went into their shower as soon as the nurses left the room.

“So that’s it?” Clint asked changing into a pair of swim trunks. “You’re just gonna have her in the shower?”

“It’s the only thing that helps, Clint,” you whined.

He climbed in and you leaned against him. He held you up so the water was hitting the middle of your back and started massaging you.

“You know what else might help?” He asked. “Drugs.”

“You just wanna try the nitrous.” You grumbled.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of your head. “Yeah, you got me.”

Natasha stepped into the bathroom and froze in her tracks. “Naked. Shit. Sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay. I don’t even care anymore. I can’t do this.” You complained and started crying.

She moved to the edge of the shower stall. “You want me to beat up Clint?”

“Yes, please,” you mumbled.

“Hey. I’m helping!” He yelped.

“Only ‘cause you did this to me in the first place!” You said.

“I’ll beat him up just as soon as that little girl is safe and sound in your arms. I promise.” Natasha soothed. “You need anything? Ice chips?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Nat.” You said.

She left again and you closed your eyes. “Nat just saw you naked.” Clint teased.

“Lucky, Nat,” you mumbled.

He started laughing but as another contraction hit he fell quiet and just massaged you through it. It was another two hours before your labor progressed to transition. You were so exhausted, Natasha had dragged in a plastic chair and you just sat on it leaning your head against Clint’s stomach as you dozed between contractions.

“We need to go back to the bed now,” the midwife said, her voice said somewhere between gentle and forceful. You knew that tone. It was one you used all the time at work.

“I can’t. I can’t do it.” You wailed.

“Come on. You don’t have any choice.” She said holding out a towel for you.

You moved into it and moved slowly to the hospital bed, stopping every few steps as another contraction tore through you. “I hate you, Clint!” You cried as one ended.

“I know, babe,” Clint said gently. “I don’t blame you.”

You made it to the bed and just crawled up on it, your ass up in the air. None of the medical staff cared. “That’s how you’re gonna have her?” Clint asked as he stroked your hair.

You cried out and took a swing at him, he ducked away and Natasha clocked him on the back of the head. You couldn’t form any words. You were just pain.

“Mister Barton, she’s crowning if you’d like to see,” the midwife said.

Clint moved around behind you to see. “Holy shit!” He gasped. “Oh my god! You’ve seen this kinda thing before right? Cause it’s right out of a horror movie. I thought the shitting yourself was bad!”

Natasha hit him again. “You’re doing great, honey,” she said gently. “She has cute wispy hair. She’s gonna be so beautiful.”

Your ObGyn came through the door with an almost flourish. Not that you cared. You just wanted your daughter out of you. “Looks like I just need to put on the catcher’s glove,” she said washing her hands and putting on a pair of gloves. “Alright, next contraction you’re going to want to push as hard as you can.”

You nodded and Clint wiped your brow. Another contraction hit and you pushed as hard as you could. “That’s it. Push. There you go.”

“Oh my god! Her whole head is out. It’s the fucking weirdest thing I’ve ever seen!” Clint said.

“Clint, please. Shut up.” You begged.

“Next contraction I need you to try to ignore. I know it will be hard but we just have to move her into position,” your doctor said, poking around her neck.

Another hit and you breathed through it, gritting your teeth as you resisted the urge to push. “Good. That’s good.” Your doctor said. “Next one push and she’ll be out.”

The contraction came and you pushed as hard as you could, you felt her shoulder slip free and she slid out of you, and her cries filled the room as the doctor lifted her. “Mister Barton. Do you want to do the cord?”

“Hell, yeah,” Clint said enthusiastically.

“You better not Barton that, Clint,” Natasha warned as the doctor clamped off the umbilical cord and the midwives helped you to roll over. They covered you with a sheet and wiped our brow as Clint used the scissors to cut through the cord. She was whisked away just for a moment, as they wiped her off and did her APGAR and before you even had the time to miss her, your tiny naked daughter was placed on your chest, skin to skin, a blanket draped over her.

She was small and slimy and her face was all wrinkled and her head was a weird shape. None of that mattered to you. She was the most beautiful baby you’d ever seen.

“Look at what you did,” Natasha praised. “You made a whole person.”

“And she’s perfect,” Clint said, running his palm over her back. “Look how beautiful she is.”

You felt tears prick your eyes. You knew it wasn’t over yet, but right now it was all worth it. The whole journey to here with Clint and your beautiful daughter Natasha. “She’s so beautiful. Our little Natasha.”

Natasha smiled. “You’re really going to name her after me?”

“I said I would.” You said. “She’s Natasha. Natasha Katherine Barton.”


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha hadn’t put baby Natasha down since you and Clint had brought her back from the hospital. She’d done the diaper change, and when Nattie had fallen asleep, she’d sat in the rocker, holding her.

“You know you’re gonna have to give her back eventually, right?” You said, taking a sip from your cup of tea. It was kind of strange. You knew eventually Natasha would stop showing up so much and that when she did you’d be grateful to hand the baby over so you could shower or just get some rest. Right now though you were antsy, and you could tell Clint was worse.

“You get her back to feed her, and then she’s mine again,” Natasha said pulling a face at you.

“Nat,” Clint whined. “I wanna hold her too.”

Natasha huffed dramatically. “Fine. You can have her I guess.”

She got up carefully and brought her over to Clint, gently setting the baby in his arms. Nattie grumbled and flailed her limbs around for a moment. Clint put his finger in his hand and she pulled it up to her mouth and started sucking on his knuckle.

Natasha hovered watching for a moment and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” she said.

Steve and Bucky followed her back inside. Bucky was holding a large floral arrangement in pink with a foil balloon with ‘It’s a girl!’ written on it and a pink teddy bear. ’“Hey, I hope we’re not imposing.” Steve said as Bucky went and put his flowers with the other random arrangements the two of you had received.

“No, of course not,” you said. “Do you want anything? Coffee?”

Steve waved you off. “You just gave birth, take it easy.” He said and came over, kissing your cheek. He moved to Clint and reached over and touched Nattie on the hand. “She’s beautiful. You did good, mama.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“We just wanted to see the baby,” Bucky said coming over too.

“Well, you can’t hold her. I only just got her.” Clint grumbled.

“Clint!” You scolded.

He huffed and looked up at Steve. “Fine. You can hold her.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s fine. She can stay with her dad. We’ll come hold her when she’s settled in and you’re begging for a break.”

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “We have something else too.”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve said fishing into his pocket and pulling out a thick, dark blue envelope with gold filigree and a golden wax seal.

He handed it to you and you turned it over in your hands. “What’s this?”

“Easy way to find out,” Steve said and took out another. “We have one for you too, Nat.”

She took it and narrowed her eyes at him as she opened it. You followed Natasha’s lead opening your own envelope. Inside was a dark blue card that’s cover looked like a gold cage over it. You opened it to find a wedding invitation addressed to you, Clint and baby Natasha.

“Oh my goodness!” You said as you looked it over.

“Getting in there before Kari and Wanda, huh?” Natasha asked.

“We’ve had this date for 18 months. Technically they’re following our lead.” Steve said. “We hope you’ll all be able to make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Clint said. “Who’s your best men?”

“Sam is Bucky’s and Tony is mine,” Steve said.

“Oh man, that bachelor party is going to be epic!” Clint said as he played with Natasha’s fingers. “Daddy’s gonna get very drunk with a bunch of strippers.” He said to his daughter.

Natasha hit him on the back of the head. “Don’t tell her things like that.”

Steve chuckled and leaned over and tickled Natasha’s stomach. “Alright. We have a lot more of these to hand out. If it’s not too smothering, we’ll come to see you tomorrow.”

“Of course not,” You said. “You’re always welcome.”

“You’ll change your tune,” Bucky said. “But I’ll bring you both dinner.”

“Thanks, guys,” you said. “I’ll make Clint let you hold her tomorrow.”

The two super-soldiers left and Natasha sat down next to Clint. “Two weddings, huh? You know these things come in threes?”

“You getting married, Nat?” Clint asked looking up at her.

“No, dummy. You two.” Natasha said.

“Nat, I don’t know how many times we have to tell you we’re not together like that…” Clint groaned.

“Literally the only people you’re fooling now is yourselves. You -” she pointed directly at you, “- had your water break while he was inside you.”

“I can’t believe you told her that!” You yelped.

“Nat, what we have - it’s not… that.” Clint said. “We have something, I’m not denying that. We love each other even. But… it’s not… We’re like best friends who have sex and had a baby together and live together.”

“That’s a relationship, you goddamned idiot!” Natasha snapped.

Clint flinched and Nattie stirred and started to cry. “Aw, no. Now look what happened.” He got up and started to pace patting her back and shushing her.

“Go change her and I’ll feed her, Clint,” you said.

He nodded and carried her into the bedroom and you sat forward. “Natasha, it’s different. We never dated and there’s… there’s no romance. It’s just the domestic stuff.”

“Do you want romance?” Natasha asked.

“No, but…” You started and shook your head. “Isn’t it supposed to be there?”

Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “There are no rules, you know? I’m not saying the two of you should actually get married if you don’t want to. But god damn it, you need to stop saying you’re not together when you clearly are. What you have is working better than any of Clint’s past ones. Even Bobbi who he did have the big romance with. Even when he was with me and he was this totally smitten puppy I could get to do anything. With you, he is just him and he’s comfortable in his skin and it’s working. For your kid’s sake, admit what you have and then maybe you can… I don’t know… have more kids if you want them. Or just not have the kid you do have going to school confused because her parents keep telling her they aren’t a couple.”

You frowned and chewed on the inside of your cheek. All your life you had been told that when you were in love with someone it was all roses and candlelight dinners and … well, romance. It wasn’t just hanging with your friend at home 90% of the time. Natasha was right. Maybe you just had to look at it from a different angle.

Clint returned with Nattie and gave her to you. You took out your breast and with a little trial and error, she was feeding.

“Alright. I think I’m gonna go. Wanda’s bringing you both dinner. So don’t order in.” Natasha said getting up.

“Aw, I wanted pizza,” Clint complained, flopping down on the couch.

“You better not be thinking that when Wanda shows up.” Natasha scolded. “And do some thinking about what I said.”

She left and you and Clint looked at each other with your brows furrowed. “Is she right? Are we actually… together?” You asked.

Clint shrugged. “I do love you,” he said. “It’s not like with Bobbi, but then look how that turned out.”

“Do you want what you had with Bobbi?” You asked.

Clint sat back in the couch and frowned. “That’s… a hard thing to answer. I didn’t not like what I had with her. I mean I married her. But… this is good. I feel like I’m not on with you. You’ve always just been okay with how I am.”

Your heart felt tight and it was beating too hard. This felt like a key moment for you and Clint and it was either going to lead to something really good or it was going to end everything. “So what does this mean then?” You asked. “Does anything change?”

Clint shook his head. “If we’ve been together this whole time, then why should it?”

You smiled and reached over, running your fingers through the back of his hair and he curled into you. “I love you, Clint.”

He nuzzled at your neck and pressed his lips against your pulse point, making you shiver slightly. “Love you too, girlfriend.”

“Maybe, Nat’s right,” you chuckled as you ran your finger down Natasha’s cheek as she suckled. “Maybe we should get married. Legitimize this little bastard.”

Clint laughed. “We do have to furnish a house when we find one. We can put all the things we need on our registry.”

You joined in his laughter and Natasha let go of your breast and looked up at you both startled.

“Oh no, sorry baby,” Clint said. “Finish your dinner. We won’t laugh anymore.”

You switched her to the other breast but she seemed to lose interest. Clint took her off you and burped her.

“Getting married would make things easier if we ever traveled with her,” you mused.

“Plus we could make the wedding really us. Just completely ridiculous.” Clint added.

You looked at him and tilted your head. “Are we really seriously considering this?”

Clint shrugged and put Natasha on his lap. She looked up at him flailing her limbs. “What do you think, peanut? Should mommy and daddy get married?”

She made a funny little squeak sound and punched herself in the eye. Clint laughed and leaned down and kissed her temple.

“Is punching herself in the face a no?” You asked.

“Nah, she likes it,” Clint said.

“So… we’re engaged?”

Clint smiled and tilted his head as he looked at you. “Could be fun. I’m for it.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “We are going to get so many ‘I told you so’s’. You know that right?”

“Mm…” Clint hummed. “It’ll be worth it. And besides, we’ll be having a huge party and getting a tonne of expensive gifts. So we win.”

“And, you know, committing ourselves to each other. You know… whatever.” You said.

Clint nuzzled at your cheek. “I’d really done that already if I’m gonna be honest.”

You turned and captured his lips, kissing him deeply as Natasha grabbed a handful of your shirt. If you were also being honest, you’d already committed yourself to him too.


	22. Chapter 22

There was something about Clint wearing baby Natasha in a sling while you shopped that was weirdly sexy. He just looked so comfortable doing it, it actually made being in the fifth jeweler today, bearable. You were starting to know why Kari was having so much trouble picking a dress. Picking a ring was a nightmare.

Maybe that’s why people didn’t normally do it together.

“You know, I probably don’t need an engagement ring.” You said as you browsed a tray with row after row of white gold bands with round diamonds. They were all starting to look the same and they all seemed like a colossal waste of money.

“If I tell Nat that we’re engaged and I don’t have a ring, she’ll smack me over the back of the head and I don’t know how many more times my brain can handle that,” Clint said as he looked at a rotating display of various different pieces. He turned to face you and looked down at Natasha. “Tell your mommy to just pick a ring already.”

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be a diamond.” You said hopefully. “I mean, the price of the is artificially inflated anyway. So … why not an amethyst?”

“Purple is my favorite color,” Clint said. “But then, I’m not the one who has to wear it.”

You moved to a tray of less conventional rings and looked inside. “I don’t know, Clint. This is setting off my fight or flight response.”

A salesman came towards you. “What can I help you with?” He asked.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my fiancée,” Clint said.

“Ah yes. And do you know what style she might like?”

Clint looked from the salesman to you and back again. “She’s right there. Why don’t you ask her?”

“Oh,” the man said. “It’s very unusual to come in together.”

“Yeah, well,” you snarked, indicating to Natasha. “She got conceived before we even went on a date, so don’t even start up with what’s unusual.”

The salesman bristled and straightened up. “I’ll let you look around.” He said before going to talk to another customer.

“I take it your fight response is stronger than your flight one?” Clint teased, trying not to laugh.

“Sorry,” you winced. “I’m bad at this.”

“Good thing I didn’t do the whole, romantic declaration, huh?” Clint asked as he went back to browsing. He was bouncing from side-to-side and patting Natasha as he looked from rack to rack.

“I’d have slapped you right in your pretty face,” you joked. “How did you ask Bobbi?”

“Oh uh. I didn’t. She asked me. Um… also, we eloped within a week of getting together.” He said sheepishly.

You turned and looked at him with your jaw dropped. “Clinton Francis Barton!” You exclaimed. “What in the actual fuck?”

“Hey, I got you pregnant right away. It’s either everything or nothing with me,” he joked.

You moved over to him and kissed him gently. “Just playing the cards the word deals ya, huh?”

Clint shrugged. “I guess so. I think I have a pretty good hand now.”

“Gross,” you teased and kissed his cheek. “Okay ring. Just let’s get something not too over the top and not too expensive. That’s what I want.”

“Alright,” Clint said. “And an amethyst.”

The two of you browsed the rings for a little longer when Clint’s gentle sway and bounce got a little quicker and energetic. “Babe. Look at this one!”

You came over to where Clint was tapping on the glass and peered in. In the middle of different styles of rings, all with platinum bands and various colored gemstones was a ring with a slim band in the shape of an arrow that would wrap around your finger. The arrowhead was adorned with an amethyst.

“Oh my god, Clint,” you said. “That is so perfect. Who else would I be marrying if that was my ring?”

Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around you and gestured to the salesman. “And it’s not the standard thing.”

“Have you found one that you like?” He asked.

“That one there,” Clint said pointing. “Shaped like an arrow.”

He put on some white gloves and lifted out the tray, selecting the ring and offering it to you. You slid it on your ring finger and held your hand out to admire it. It fit perfectly and it was so Clint.

“This is it,” you said. “It reminds me of the necklace Nat wears.”

Clint kissed the top of your head. “I got that for her.”

“Really? I just thought she really liked arrows.” You snarked.

“Hey jerk, I’m marrying you.” He teased. He looked up at the jeweler and gave a nod. “We’ll get that one then.”

“Of course, sir.” He said holding out his hand for the ring. You slid it off and handed it back to him. He put the tray away and boxed up the ring. “Is there anything else I can help you with? Wedding bands perhaps?”

“We might do that another time,” Clint said as Natasha made a sleepy grumble sound, letting you both know she wasn’t going to stay asleep for much longer. “I think I have an idea now about what I want.”

As the salesman rang up the ring, Natasha began to fuss properly. You took her from him and went outside going to the nearest Starbucks and using their bathroom to change her. When you came out Clint was in line for coffee. You took a seat and draped one of your muslin wraps over your shoulder and started to feed her, ignoring the look you got from the teenage boys in the seats just down from yours.

Clint made the order and came over, tossing you the ring box. You caught it in one hand and put it on the table. “There you go. All official,” he said, taking a seat.

“Gotta put it on my finger, Clint. I can’t do it one-handed.” You said.

He chuckled and took the ring out and you held out your hand. He slid the ring onto your finger and kissed your knuckles.

“Nat and Kari are going to lose their damn minds when they find out,” you said, looking at your ring.

“Yeah, we’re never going to hear the end of it.” Clint laughed.

“I have an americano and a triple mocha frappuccino for a… Clit,” a barista called out.

You burst out laughing disturbing Natasha and making her whine and fist her hand in your breast. “Ow, bubba.” You said, prying her tiny fingers free.

“Aww, man. I said my name properly.” Clint whined getting up and grabbing the coffees from the counter. He came back and put the drinks on the table before slumping into his chair.

“Hey look at that, you can find the clit after all,” you teased, picking up your drink and taking a sip.

“I’ll show you where the clit is as soon as you’re cleared for sex again.” Clint countered.

You shook your head, still sipping on your overly sweet iced drink. “That thing isn’t going anywhere near me until I’m on at least 8 kinds of birth control.”

Clint laughed again and took a sip of his coffee. “I guess that’s fair.”

Natasha seemed to lose interest in feeding so you passed her over to Clint while you straightened yourself up. He held her so it looked like she was sitting on the edge of the table and started bouncing her and pulling funny faces. You moved his coffee closer to you so she wouldn’t accidentally knock it over.

“Did you want to just elope again, Clint?” You asked as you watched them.

“Um… no. It doesn’t have to be big. But I want the other’s there.” He said, speaking in a baby-talk voice and looking directly at Natasha like he was talking to her not you. “Though I’m not sure who I’d have as my best man.”

“Not Nat?” You asked.

“Is that okay?” He said looking up. “I can have a woman?”

You shrugged. “It’s your wedding. We can do whatever we want.”

He grinned at you. “I’d totally make out with you right now if I wasn’t holding an infant.”

“You can get me later.” You said. 

“Well then, Nat. And Katie. I might ask Katie to be the … groom’s maid?”

“Groom’s attendant might be more PC.” You said.

“Maybe when we finally do it, she’ll be walking and she can be our flower girl,” Clint said. “Would you like that, peanut? You wanna be mommy’s flower girl?”

“That would be adorable,” you said. “I can’t think where to have it though. I want it to be us and not just another cookie-cutter wedding. I don’t want it to be full of flowers and frilly things.”

“We’ll get married at six flags,” Clint joked.

“On the rollercoaster,” you added. “Hey, if that’s something you’re interested in, we could go to Luna Park. Do the ceremony there. There’s gotta be somewhere nearby where we can have a reception.”

Clint nodded his head from side-to-side. “I think Luna Park is too close to the circus,” Clint said. “I’d be happy with a park and a cookout though. So I’m sure we’ll figure something out. We gotta find somewhere to live first. Don’t we, Nattie?”

Natasha made a gurgling sound and Clint’s face lit up. “She’s smiling.”

“Clint! That’s not a…” Your warning wasn’t quick enough. Natasha burped and then threw up on Clint’s chest.

“Aww, no. Why does this always happen to me,” he whined.


	23. Chapter 23

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Kari shouted.

You and Clint both bit back laughter as he held out your ring for everyone to see. You’ decided to go for a casual group dinner thing on the weekend to announce it to everyone and in the meantime, the ring had gone into its box and hidden away because you knew if Natasha had found out, then everyone would know.

“We’re not in a romantic relationship, Nat. It’s not like that, Nat.” Natasha snarked. She was holding baby Natasha who was dead asleep in her arms.

“Tell us how it happened?” Steve asked, trying to deflect the sarcasm that had been flying around the room.

“Don’t get a big head, Nat,” Clint said.

“Too late… But go on, how did I do this?” She said.

“Well, I guess when we got the invitation to your wedding,” he said gesturing to Steve and Bucky. “Nat said that these things come in three and it would be us next. We did our usual ‘it’s not like that’. And Nat said that relationships aren’t the same for everyone. They’re whatever you want them to be. And well… so we’re not romantic. We do love each other. We share a bed most nights. We have a kid and we’re buying a house. We choose to be with each other over everyone else most of the time so maybe we’ve been together all along.”

Kari started laughing. “Oh my god, you two are completely hopeless.”

“So… how did he ask?” Sam asked.

“He didn’t…” You said.

“Oh god, Clint. Please tell me you’re not going to be talked into eloping again.” Natasha said, cutting you off.

“Hey, I’m sitting right here,” you said, folding your arms over your chest.

“She didn’t ask me either,” Clint said. “We just kinda… decided we’d do it.”

“How romantic,” Bucky teased.

“Yeah, we literally just said that’s not who we are.” Clint countered.

Tony got up. “Well, it’s great news. Let’s break out the bubbly.” He went to the bar and popped a bottle of champagne.

He poured out glasses and handed them out. Clint intercepted yours before you could take it. “Ha-ha, you can’t drink this,” he teased.

“I can have a sip.” You said snatching it back.

“So a toast to the happy couple,” Steve said raising his glass. Everyone clinked them together and you took a sip.

“Do you have a date?” Wanda asked.

“No. It’s pretty new.” You answered.

“Haven’t even been able to do a celebratory boning.” Clint joked. You bit the inside of your cheek and elbowed him. “What? It’s true.” 

“Next time we go dress shopping we’re gonna look for your butterfly dress too then,” Kari said.

Clint looked at you with his eyebrow raised. “Your what now?”

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before you were able to get out with Kari. Baby Natasha was a little over three weeks old, and you were still three weeks away from being cleared for anything physical with Clint. Not that you cared at all. Things were a mess down there and you were into the walking dead phase of parenthood now that Natasha wasn’t sleeping through at all.

You were nursing her now as Kari tried on a wedding dress she actually thought she might genuinely like. “I’m not letting you get away with not looking at dresses,” Kari called out to you.

“I don’t even have a wedding date yet, Natasha,” you said in a soft sing-song voice so as not to disturb Natasha. “What if we have a winter wedding?”

“You can still look,” Kari said as she stepped out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a white princess cut dress with lace sleeves and a heart-shaped bodice.

“That’s it!” You said. “It’s perfect!”

“You’ve said that about the last 6 dresses.” Kari scolded as she looked in the mirror.

“But this time I mean it!” You said.

“You said that the last three dresses,” she replied as she spun around to see the back of her dress. “Lucky for you, I actually do think this is it.”

“Thank god!” You teased and she scowled at you. “I mean, hooray!” Natasha started to fuss, and you draped a cloth over your shoulder and began lifted her and patted her back as you multitasked putting your breast away. “I am happy for you, seriously. You look beautiful and Wanda is going to love it. She’ll cry when she sees you.”

“Well that is a given really,” Kari said, spinning again. “It’s Wanda. Now we have to find a dress that Clint cries when he sees.”

“Clint’s not really the ‘crying when he sees his bride’ type.” You said getting up. “But I could get one of those dresses that kinda look naked at the top and he might pop a boner.”

The saleswoman gave you a look while Kari snorted. “You are such an idiot. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” you agreed.

“How about you go browse the dresses and I’ll come look at bridesmaids ones when I’m out of this. I have fabric swatches now. Wanda has specific ideas.” Kari said.

“Fine,” you huffed and began to walk the racks while you rocked Natasha and patted her back. As you browsed the racks you really just got struck with how you needed to settle on the theme first. These were all very ‘traditional wedding’ and you weren’t sure how traditional wedding you wanted yours to be. Would having a large gown work if you married on the beach? And would a lighter dress work if you had it in Disney?

While you browsed, Kari had her dress pinned and her measurements taken by a tailor. When she was finally done, Natasha was asleep and back in her stroller and you felt like you’d looked at every dress twice.

“You found anything?” She asked.

You shrugged. “I now know for sure, not white. I’ll look online for ideas though.”

Kari fished some fabric samples from her bag, there were a few different types of fabric but all were in a scarlet red. “This is the color she wants you to wear.”

“You know what style?” You asked.

“She just said pair it with my dress,” Kari said.

“Oh. What about -” The sales assistant pulled out a dress from the rack. It was the completely wrong color. More of an olive green than a scarlet red. But it was a strapless, empire cut, with lace over the bodice and a tulle overlay that went from one shoulder to the floor.

“I can get it in this color?” Kari asked, holding the swatch up.

The sales assistant handed you the dress and you went and held it up to yourself. She went to a drawer and pulled out a book of fabric swatches. What followed was around an hour or picking out fabrics, trying dresses on, being measured, making sure they knew your boobs weren’t going to stay as big as they currently were, being reassured they can readjust as needed, and finally changing back into your street clothes. By the time you were done Natasha had started to stir again and you knew you didn’t have very long to get home if you wanted to avoid the wake-up meltdown.

Thankfully you had a car with you and you can Kari drove back to the tower together, her buzzing about how things were finally coming together for the wedding. You just wanting to get home, put your feet up and hopefully get a nap in before dinner.

“Do you and Clint want to come to our place for dinner tonight?” Kari asked as the two of you pulled into the garage.

“No offense or anything, but all I can think about is cuddling up with Clint and sleeping.” You said. “If I get a nap in and feel better we can. But do not count on it.”

Kari chuckled and poked you. “Cuddling with Clint like the couple of love birds you are, huh?”

You rolled your eyes and got out, getting Natasha out of her car seat. “Yeah, Kari. We’re so totally smitten. All kissy faces and pet names.”

Kari laughed. “Well, we’ll cook extra and if you don’t make it, we can bring it to you so you don’t have to cook.”

“Aww, Kari. You’re the best.” You said. “Or more accurately, Wanda is because I’m pretty sure she’s going to be the one that does the cooking.”

“You know it,” Kari said as the three of you made your way to the elevator. “Thank you for coming out. I know it can’t be easy with her that little.”

“You’re welcome. I hope I’m not a total zombie forever. You’re gonna need a good bachelorette.” You said.

“Ask Nat for help if you need it,” Kari said.

The elevator arrived at your floor and you said goodbye and headed into your apartment. Clint was sitting on the couch and he jumped up. “There’s my girls.” He said, coming over and kissing you. You closed your eyes and melted into the kiss just a little. You had to admit, the kiss was a nice thing to come home to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @clintbartonbingo - B4 Blindfolds

Clint had been more than a little excited when you went in for your post-natal check-up. It was the one where you got told your birth control options and all things going as expected you’d be cleared for sex. You wanted that too, but you worried.

Your body felt different since you’d given birth to Natasha. With the training schedule the Avengers you’d started to get some nice muscle definition happening. That had all gone and you were all soft and stretch-marked. That wasn’t really the big problem though. You logically knew Clint didn’t care about that. You had felt less you in that sense when you were nine months pregnant and he was all over you like a rash.

The problem was now you were sleep-deprived. Your breasts were often sore and you hated them being touched. Even if you didn’t, they leaked milk with almost any sort of stimulation. And on top of that, you’d just passed a small human through the very spot Clint was so excited to get to explore again. You worried that it would feel different or wrong and you wouldn’t be able to perform because you kept thinking about that constantly. Which of course made you think about that too much too.

Still, you did want to have sex again and logic said that eventually, that need would overwrite the self-consciousness you were feeling. Especially with the way Clint looked at you like you were a particularly tasty snack. So you got your check, had an IUD put in and you were given the all-clear for whatever activity you wanted. You just had to work out what that was.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Clint assured you, grazing the back of his fingers up and down your leg.

Natasha wasn’t down yet. She was currently on her stomach on the floor straining as hard as she could to keep her head off the ground. Clint had brought up the possibility of having sex tonight. He wasn’t actively pushing for anything to happen. He was just doing the thing the two of you had promised your do from now on. Communicating. He didn’t want to push you - he just wanted you to know he was ready when you were and if there was anything he could do to make you feel more ready, he’d do it.

“I want to, Clint. But…” You paused and broke eye contact with Clint not really wanting to admit what was really the matter. “What if she wakes up?”

“It’s a possibility,” Clint said. “But what do we really need? 4 minutes?”

You started laughing and leaned your head against his shoulder. Clint wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you a little closer to him. “4? You going for a personal best?”

“Well, it’s been a while. I gotta make it special.” Clint teased, nuzzling against your ear. “What can I do to make you feel better about this?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I - I think about using a toy and I’m fine with it. It’s my body. I know where things feel weird still and what feels good. And it’s just me. I can close my eyes and just go to town. It wouldn’t take me long and I wouldn’t need to worry about Nattie interrupting me. But… actually, having sex? I just …”

“Is it me? Did we rush things? It’s the engagement, right? If you think we should just go back to being just friends, you can say you know?” Clint said a little too quickly. That panicky self-doubt bubbling up.

You reacted quickly, straddling his lap and cradling his jaw so he was looking up at you. You smiled down at him, just gazing into the blue of his eyes, as you ran your hands down his neck and over his shoulders. You grazed your fingertips over the defined muscles in his arms and leaned in, resting your forehead against his. “It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I just… feel weird about me.”

“But you’re gorgeous.” He said.

“You saw a baby come out of me.” You countered.

He chuckled. “Yeah, that was a horror show. But… it hasn’t … I still wanna get all up in there.”

You smiled. He was such an idiot and yet somehow knew exactly what you needed to hear. “Mmm such good dirty talk.”

Natasha started to fuss on the ground and you slipped off Clint’s lap and he picked her up. “Did my little girl get a bit tired?” He asked as he lay her on her back on his lap. She looked up at him fascinated, still alert and ready to engage with the world, though you knew it wasn’t likely to last.

“If I were to just go and take care of my own business. I’d probably think about you. And maybe Steve double-teaming me, if I need that little bit more of a nudge to reach the finish line.” You said as you cuddled back into his side.

“Your mommy sure does know how to make a guy feel special,” Clint said looking down into Natasha’s eyes and playing with her feet. “So… I have an idea. And it’s probably dumb because it’s my idea.”

You poked Natasha in the tummy. “Go on.”

“From what I’m getting, you don’t feel quite you. And you’re worried that I might do something that will make that feeling worse. Touch you in the wrong way. Look at you differently. Whatever…” He said.

You pulled back and looked at him. “That’s totally what it is.”

“I’m not just a pretty face. But don’t tell Steve. He hasn’t figured that out yet, and while he thinks I’m dumb, he doesn’t ask me to do anything.” He said.

You snorted, making Natasha’s gaze flick to you, a funny startled expression on her face.

“Yeah, Nattie. Your mommy sounds funny when she snorts, doesn’t she?” Clint said lifting her up over his head. “So,” he continued, pulling her back in close to him and starting to rock her. “What if I ask Nat to come and watch Nattie while we … borrow her room. She has… things. Lots of things. She might not mind if we borrow the ones that don’t involve the exchange of bodily fluids.”

“What are you talking about, Clint?” You asked.

“Nat has a sex dungeon,” Clint said.

You choked and looked at him. “She what?”

“Oh don’t act so surprised,” Clint said. “It’s Nat. Anyway, you can tie me up. Blindfold me. And then just do what you’re comfortable with. I won’t be able to touch you. I won’t be able to see you. But I’ll be able to feel you. Then next time I’ll know what’s okay to do.”

“That’s…” you stopped and shook your head a little. “Really hot, Clint. We can try it. I’m not promising anything though. Are you sure you want to do that?”

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Honey, you don’t even know how much.”

* * *

Natasha had agreed to both watching her namesake and you using her apartment very quickly and you weren’t exactly sure which part of the deal she was more excited about, the babysitting or the making sure you and Clint got laid. When Clint had said it would be a couple of hours tops and Nattie probably wouldn’t even wake she’d made sure to make a point of him taking his time and not rushing anything.

Clint led you into the room that he’d called Natasha’s sex dungeon. ‘Dungeon’ wasn’t exactly an accurate word for it. It was soft-lit with a lot of deep mahogany and black throughout the room and full, floor to ceiling windows that looked out over midtown. Thankfully the windows of Stark tower were the one-way kind because the things this room contained would have given the press a field day to report on. The walls were paneled in mahogany halfway up and then black, padding the rest of the way. Set into them were beautiful bronze sconces that let off a soft golden glow. There was a long set of drawers along part of one wall, on top of them were racks with various canes and whips, as well as baskets with things like lube, condoms, and dental dams. On the wall opposite the window were a suspension rack and a Sybian that allowed whoever was on it to be shackled into place. Down the middle of the room, in order were a sex swing that hung suspended from the ceiling, a bench that could be used to shackle someone in a variety of positions and closest to the window a bed that almost looked like a cage. It had bars on either end and chains hanging from the frame around the top. There were shackles all the way around and places a person’s wrists, ankles and even head could be locked into place. You blinked around the room in a mixture of shock and awe.

“How many times have you been in here?” You asked.

“This one in the tower?” Clint asked. “Just twice and one of those was because I was borrowing something. The version of this she had back in DC - so many times.” 

You chuckled and came over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He circled his arms around your waist and looked into your eyes. “Are you a bit of a dirty bird?” You asked.

“Mmm… you know it.” Clint said. “I like it every ol’ which way.”

“Can I ask what might be a mood ruining question?” You asked.

He rubbed his nose on yours. “I’d prefer if you didn’t,” he said playfully. “But I also know it’s gonna eat at you and ruin the mood anyway. So let’s get it over with.”

“What happened with you and Nat?” You asked.

He shrugged. “Don’t really know. Mighta tried the romantic bit a little too soon for each of us. Maybe we’re just the same kind of broken that meant we could never quite commit to it. We slipped a lot after that first break-up but anytime we got back together it just ended up with us breaking up again.” He wrinkled his nose a little. “I’m gonna say something now that might sound like I think Nat and I are meant to be or something. It’s not at all what I’m saying. What you and I have, I’ve never felt this way with another person ever. This feels… right. Okay?”

You gave a nod. “It’s okay. Say it.”

“I love Nat so much. She is my best friend and sex with her was phenomenal. We did things I’d always thought would stay in that fantasy spot that you can’t even tell another person about. But anytime we got to that ‘we’re in a relationship spot’ we’d suddenly shove each other away. I think we’re supposed to just be friends. We’re better as friends. And you’ve seen what she’s like. She loves you and me together. She loves you and Nattie. So you don’t have to worry about me and her.”

You shook your head. “I’m not. You’ve known her longer than me. If you were going to be with her, you would be. And you’re right, she ships us so hard I bet she’s made a portmanteau out of our names. And you know something else? I love that your best friend is a woman. And that you also stay close with your exes. Those to me are good things. What we have works for us, but I like that if it doesn’t I know you’ll still be in my life.”

He smiled at you and brought his lips to yours. You kissed him deeply and guided him back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and you climbed into his lap, grinding your hips against him as the kiss became frantic and hungry. Clint’s arms circled around you and he pulled you close. You could feel him harden under you and you pulled back with a gasp.

“Wanna get tied up?” You asked as you looked down at him.

“With all my heart.” He joked. “You ever done anything like this before?”

You shook your head. “I mean, I’ve been tied up with just a scarf I could get out of and done the same. I had someone who spanked me while he was fucking me. But nothing that would require the use of a sex dungeon.”

Clint laughed. “Well, I don’t think we really need a sex dungeon either. But the things you need to know with these things, I can’t get out of them. So if I say I want out you gotta let me out.”

“Right. Do we… do you want a safeword or anything?” You asked.

He groaned softly. “God, how I want to do the things that need me to have a safe word with you.” He said. “But not for the first time after Nattie being born. And not when you haven’t prepared for it. Just … you know if I tell you to stop, stop. I doubt I’m gonna, but sometimes the cuffs rub if they’re not on properly or my arms my get stiff in that position for too long. It’s not likely though.”

You nodded. “Right.”

He patted your hip. “Little bit intimidating being in here?” He asked.

You climbed off his lap. “A little. Exciting too though.”

He got up and went to the drawers. He had to open a couple before he found what he was looking for and on his way back to you he started to undress. “I guess the other thing you need to know is. I really like doing stuff like this. So you know, I might take it a little too seriously.”

“How come you never brought it up before?” You asked as you watched him strip.

Clint looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “We had sex three times and then nothing and then you were all pregnant and horny and I wanted to make sure you were taken care of.”

You frowned and looked down at your engagement ring, running your thumb over it. “Are we rushing getting married?”

“Oh shit,” Clint said. “I’m naked and we’re doing this talk? What just happened?”

“Well, you have this whole thing -” you waved your arms around. “- that I didn’t even know about. And that’s important. Your needs being met is important. And I never knew about the stuff with Nat. I named my daughter after her because you guys are so close but I never even thought to ask about why you broke up.”

“You just said you were okay with that,” Clint said, sitting down beside you.

“I am! Really. But what if I hadn’t been? We’re engaged! I should have asked that first so I knew I’d be okay with what your answer is.” You said.

Clint sunk down to his knees in front of you and put his head on your lap. “Babe, we don’t need to know every little thing. We’ve known each other for almost a year. We know what we’re like together. We know how we make each other feel. I like sex, yes, but I don’t need sex dungeon sex. I’d be happy doing what we do. It’s good. I just have experience, is all. You’ve done things I haven’t that you haven’t told me.”

You ran your fingers through his hair. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure,” he said rubbing his cheek on your thigh. “I’m an open book for you. That’s the thing I think is important. I don’t even think I need to hide anything from my past. And there’s some fucked up stuff. Stuff I haven’t told Bobbi or Nat. But I’m not even scared you’ll find out. I wasn’t not telling you this stuff, I mean, you’re in the sex dungeon now. I am telling you now. And besides, we’re open right? If you didn’t want to do it, I could… you know?”

You hummed and tugged lightly on his hair. “Yeah, you’re right. But… I do still wanna try it, some time.”

“So, we’re still getting married?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s still on.” You answered.

“Good, cause I wanted to put this really… nice… espresso… machine… on… our… registry.” He said as he kissed the inside of your thighs.

“Yeah, That’s important.” You giggled. “We haven’t really enacted the open thing yet.”

“No. That’s true. You’re a handful. When would we even have the time?” He teased kissing closer to the apex of your thigh.

You pulled his head back so he was looking up at you. “Nope. No kissing there.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He groaned. “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed. On your back.” You ordered.

He quickly complied and lay down on his back in the middle of the bed. You straddled his waist and ran your arms up his, as you guided them up over his head. He looked so good stretched out under you, his muscled taught and straining slightly as he held his breath. There were several devices for binding his hands, and some of them you weren’t even sure you could operate, so you selected some lined leather cuffs that closed the same way an average belt did. You buckled one around his wrist and he arched his back a little to look up at what you were doing. “Not too tight. Not too lose. Just firm.”

You gave a little nod and when you thought they looked right you looked down at him. “That right?”

He twisted his wrists and pulled on them, before giving a sharp nod. “Yep. Feels good.”

“Take one last look then,” you said grabbing the blindfold he’d gotten from the drawer. He smirked up at you and you slid the blindfold on.

Looking down at Clint, bound and blindfolded, completely naked and ready for you was very inviting. You crawled down him and flattened your tongue, running it up from his stomach to his chest. He moaned softly and squirmed under you. The way his muscles clenched and pulled taut as he did, sent a shiver through you, going straight to you cunt. You rocked against him, creating a sweet friction that drew more of your wet from you. You crawled off him and stripped down to just your bra. He lay waiting patiently for you, his fingers flexing a little as he tried not to squirm.

You crawled back up between his legs and nosed at his cock. He sucked air through his teeth sharply and lifted his hips, just a little. You imagined a time in the future where you played a game where he wasn’t allowed to do that. Where you’d spank him for being bad. It only made you more turned on. You licked up the length of his cock, your tongue flicking over the bead of precum that was beading on the head of his cock. It formed a sticky tendril from your tongue to his dick that snapped off and you licked your lips.

Clint groaned. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” You asked, running your hands down his stomach to his thighs. “Want me to suck your dick for a bit?”

“Yes, please.” He groaned, lifting his hips up higher. You licked up his cock again and took it into your mouth. You sucked slowly up and down his length as you tugged on his balls and gave them a soft spank.

Clint gasped and moaned loudly. “Oh god, yes. Thank you.”

You smiled around his cock and started to bob your head faster taking him deep down the back of your throat. He rewarded you with louder moans and grunts. His thigh muscles tensed as he tried to keep himself still and his legs began to tremble. “God, won’t last if you keep going.” He mewled.

You let go of his cock and crawled up, kissing your way up his chest as you moved to straddle his waist. As you kissed up his neck to the corner of his jaw, he parted his lips slightly and lifted his head of the mattress. You brought your lips to his and kissed him deeply as you ground down on his cock. You rocked back and forth on it, the head of his cock moving up and down your folds. Disappearing and reappearing through the lips of your pussy.

He made a needy whimpering sound against your lips as he bucked up into you. You kept rolling your hips, drawing more of your wet out. Letting your arousal grow and seep from you. It did feel a little strange, but you weren’t focused on it. Clint held all your attention. Having him like this, completely open and laid bare for you, was exactly what you needed to get out of your head. It was sexy and you felt in control and most of all, you loved him for thinking of this and giving it to you and trusting you.

You broke the kiss and sat up rocking your hips as you rested your hands on his chest. “Fuck you are so hot, Clint.” You hummed.

“You feel good, babe,” Clint half groaned. “Wanna be inside you.”

You took his cock in your hand and pumped your fist up and down the length before lowering yourself down on it. You moaned as you slowly let him fill you and the moan was echoed by Clint. You slowly began to swirl your hips, resting your hands on his chest as you watched the expression on Clint’s face. His lips were parted, and his head was tilted back slightly. He arched his back, pushing up into and rolling his hips in time, so there was a slight thrust was the swirl of your hips.

You started to bounce, slowly at first, just trying to draw things out. You began to move faster, really riding him. Sweat beaded on your skin as you moved up and down on his cock. “Fuck. Yeah, fuck, babe,” Clint babbled, moving as much as he could under you. His arms jerked in their bonds and he opened and closed his hands like all he wanted to do was touch you.

You brought your fingers to your clit and began to rub it quickly, matching your speed as you bounced on Clint’s cock. Your legs began to tremble as a current ran through your veins. Your whole body seized up and you threw your head back and came hard.

“Fuck!” Clint grunted and his hips snapped up into you as he released. 

You collapsed down on him, keeping him inside you as you breathed heavily against his chest. He hummed and nuzzled at your hair. “God, I missed that.” He hummed.

“Mmm me too.” You said, slowly kissing his chest.

Neither of you said anything for a while, you just lay there, slowly kissing his chest.

“So…” Clint said after a little while. “Think you might untie me? We should probably clean up and go rescue Nat.”

You giggled and sat up, unfastening his wrists. “Sorry. The quiet was nice. I guess we better go back to the real world.”

Clint patted your hip as you climbed off him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can convince Nat to let us back here whenever you like.”


	25. Chapter 25

“We shouldn’t have done the open house and this,” you said as you bounced and already fussy Nattie on your hip. You could only imagine what was going to happen when they jabbed the sleepy little cherub in the thighs with needles.

This morning had been spent out in Brooklyn looking at houses. There had been an open house that was today only and you’d decided to try and fit in looking at a couple of others before heading back into Manhattan for Natasha’s vaccination. It had not been the smartest thing the two of you had ever done. But to be fair, it hadn’t been the dumbest thing the two of you had done either, so you were trying to put a positive spin on it.

The house hunting felt like a complete waste of time. You’d go and see houses that seemed within a budget that was at least not Tony Stark level high, and they’d be right on the other side of the city and falling apart. As soon as you got within a distance of the city that wouldn’t kill you having to travel into every day and suddenly they were these huge townhouses in the multimillion-dollar range.

Not that they weren’t nice looking at. You would wander through large bedrooms and perfect bathrooms and think about the furniture you’d buy if you were rich to fill it.

It was just a little less fun when your daughter kept crying.

So now after spending most of the day driving around the city, and having to get a more and more irritated infant in and out of a car seat only to finish the day at her pediatrician’s office getting her first set of vaccinations since her birth.

“That first open house was today and today only. Might as well have gotten it all out of the way at once. It’s not like I get many days off anymore,” Clint said.

“Well, you’re holding her when they jab her,” you said.

“Aww, man,” Clint asked. “She’s gonna hate me.”

“Yeah, she will,” you said. “And I’ll be her favorite forever and ever and ever.”

“Sounds about right,” Clint huffed. “You know I can afford it right?”

“What, being the mean parent? I doubt it, Clint,” you teased. “You wouldn’t last five minutes as the mean one.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Not that. The house. The nice one.”

“Bull… shit,” you said. “Clint! You were living like a hobo when I met you. I’m still not sure if you own a second pair of jeans.”

“I know,” Clint said, taking Natasha off you and putting her on his shoulder and started rocking and patting her back. She whined and threw her head around as he tried to settle her where you couldn’t. “And yet, I’ve been working as a spy and the last line of defense for the planet since I was a teenager. You know how much hazard pay that is? Plus, up until this little nugget, I had no expenses outside of pizza and Starbucks. The apartment is free. It’s just gone in my bank account and sat there.”

You blinked at him slowly, unable to comprehend what he was saying to you. It definitely made sense that he’d have been paid well considering the kind of work he did. But you couldn’t quite make that align with the Clint Barton you knew. Nor how it could be enough to buy a four million dollar house when he hadn’t even invested any of it. “What?”

“I mean, it’d be most of it. Or all… but that’d be worth it for her to have a nice home wouldn’t it?” Clint said.

“What?” You repeated.

“I just…” Clint started.

“Natasha Barton?”

The call from one of the nurses interrupted Clint’s attempt at trying to clarify with you. The two of you approached her and she smiled warmly. “Through here Mr. and Mrs. Barton.”

You rolled your eyes. Assuming that you had the same last name since having Natasha was something you had been facing a lot. To begin with, you had corrected them, but it had gotten to the ‘what’s the point’ phase. It wasn’t like you ever saw the people who just assumed ever again.

She led you both through to the examination room and began looking Natasha over. She measured her length and head circumference and weighed her as she asked about the milestones she was supposed to have met by now. She would fill all the answers into a chart on her computer. Natasha got more and more distraught throughout the examination, that by the time she was put back into Clint’s arms she was squalling and big fat tears were running down her cheeks. Your breasts ached at the sound as your milk came in.

“Okay. Now for the bad part. Are you going to be holding her?” She asked.

“Yeah. I guess so,” Clint said as he tried to calm her down.

She started to settle and Clint sat down with her. “Okay, dad,” the nurse said as she prepared the needle. “Cradle her close against you and hold her thigh firmly.”

Clint did as he was told and you looked at him with your eyes narrowed. “Don’t mess it up,” you said. “That’s our daughter.” 

“I’ve got her. I’ve got her,” Clint assured you.

The nurse jabbed her with the needle in the chubbiest part of Natasha’s very chubby little thigh and Natasha fell very quiet and looked up at Clint in shock as the nurse stuck a little round band-aid on the puncture wound.

“Oh no. That’s the look Caesar gave Brutus,” Clint said, lifting Natasha onto his shoulder and patting her back.

“One more. If you can switch sides,” the nurse said, getting the next needle ready.

The nurse jabbed the needle into her thigh. The look of betrayal was twice what it was before and she started screaming. “No… I’m sorry, baby girl. It’s so you don’t get sick. I’m trying to be a good dad,” Clint soothed, looking like he was about to cry too.

When the band-aid was in place Clint stood and held Natasha against his chest rubbing her back while he made shushing sounds.

“If you want to go out to the waiting room you can feed her,” the nurse instructed. “Wait here for about fifteen minutes. If she seems fine, you can take her home.”

You headed out to the waiting room with Clint and took a seat. She was still making that large, hysterical hiccuping sound that kids make when they can’t quite get control of themselves as he placed her in your arms. When you offered her your breast she made angry baby bird sounds as she started to suckle.

“That is definitely my daughter,” Clint said, laughing a little as he watched you. He flopped on the hard plastic chair beside you and huffed. “She’s never going to trust me now.”

“Oh, she’ll be fine. This is going to be a daddy’s girl. I can already see it,” you said.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked.

“You notice that when she’s hysterical you’re always the one that takes her. She settles for you when she won’t for anyone else. Including me - the milk machine,” you said.

“Huh,” Clint said, putting his feet on the coffee table. You swatted his thigh and he put them back on the ground again. “I guess she does.”

“So, chill. She loves you. She’ll forget about this betrayal soon enough,” you said. “Now… what were we talking about before? Oh yeah. You said you have four million dollars in your bank account.”

“Give or take,” Clint confirmed.

“How… how is that possible? I mean… you don’t own anything,” you said. “Why don’t you spend your money?”

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know. I went from the circus, to spy shit, to the avengers. Never had time or anything I wanted to spend it on. Except you and Nattie.”

“What about… oh, I don’t know - your ex-wife?” You asked.

“She was a spy too. We kinda ended up just even when we broke up,” Clint said. “She might come out better in that she kept the stuff as well as half the money, but what are you gonna do? She deserved it.”

“Okay… well, we’re getting a prenup,” you said.

Clint waved you off. “No. We don’t need one. That’s stupid.”

“Clinton Francis Barton!” You scolded. “Prenups are like insurance. They aren’t about anyone being mean to anyone else. You can put in things to protect everyone. But you need one. We’re going to talk to Tony.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint said saluting.

“Secondly, I don’t want to spend all your money on a house. We have lots of things to think about now. School and college and … what if something happens to one of us? There’d be a lot of expenses. We should … you should…”

“We,” Clint said, correcting you.

“We should invest it. And… start a trust for Nattie,” you said. “The perfect house will come. I just don’t think we’ve seen it yet.”

Clint leaned over and nuzzled into your neck. “You’re so smart,” he said. “And you’re probably right. I haven’t loved any of them. But we’ve been looking for so long and I just really don’t want to raise her around the Avengers shit.”

“I know. I promise. We’ve figured out everything else. When we find the house, we’ll know,” you said and kissed his cheek.

Clint hummed and tickled Natasha’s chin. “Here’s another way you can tell she’s mine. She just fell asleep with a tit in her mouth.”

You stifled a laugh and elbowed him. “Don’t talk about your daughter that way.”

He took her back off you and tucked her away in the sling while you straightened out your clothes. “Shall we go home then?” Clint said.

“Kinda want to say something corny about it not being our home.” You replied, getting up.

Clint laughed. “No. I got one.” He said wrapping his arm around your waist. “Of course it’s home. You’ll be there.”

You pulled a face at him. “Oh gag, Clint. Why did you have to do that?”

Clint broke down into laughter and kissed the top of your head as you headed back out to the car and home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** _@clintbartonbingo_ \- Wedding

The six weeks that fell between baby Natasha’s first vaccination and Steve and Bucky’s wedding were hectic but due to a severe lack of sleep seemed to pass in a bit of a haze.

Much to both yours and Clint’s delight, Nattie had started smiling and laughing. Clint couldn’t get enough of trying to make his little girl laugh. There was such a look of pure joy on his face when he heard that little baby giggle, it like nothing you’d seen before. There were none of his self-doubts in that look. None of his trauma. Just pure, innocent, happiness.

The other thing that Natasha had started to do was wriggle on the floor like she was trying to crawl sometimes. It was the cutest thing hearing her little grunts, as she smiled and her arms and legs flailed around wildly.

There had been another dress fittings with Kari and you’d started planning her bachelorette party. You’d booked a place in the Hamptons for a weekend and planned on doing a range of things from horseback riding to getting drunk on the beach.

You’d also been trying to figure out what you wanted for your own wedding. It was difficult because the two of you kept bouncing between these three concepts. Something that was more of a party than a wedding, something casual almost like a cookout, and something up high with a view. You just couldn’t figure out how to make those three things work.

You’d also gone to see some more places, but that balance between money and distance was still sticking with you. It was not a good use of his money to throw it all into one house, but the three of you needed to move somewhere or decide it wasn’t going to happen because currently your room was just boxes of unpacked baby things and Clint’s was where the three of you were sleeping. Clint had gone to speak to Tony, and Tony had hooked him up with both a lawyer to write up a prenup and an accountant to help him manage his money.

There had also been a bachelor party for both Bucky and Steve. Bucky’s had been low key. They’d gone to a cigar and bourbon bar and Clint had come home handsy and stinking of cigar smoke. Steve’s had been planned by Tony though, and all the men had been flown out to Vegas via private jet. Clint had texted you throughout the night telling you all the things that they’d made Steve do. He video called at 7 to talk to you and baby Natasha. He read a book to her while people in the background yelled at him about how he was whipped.

At one, you woke up to feed her and there was a text from Clint asking you to call him back as soon as you saw it. You went and changed your daughter and called him, half-asleep while you fed her. He’d said a couple had asked him to join them in the bedroom and if that was okay with you. You’d told him as long as he was safe and gone back to bed.

When he’d come back the next day he’d told you all about it. Initially, it was just a quick reassurance he had been safe and that he was still here with you. When you’d asked him how it happened and what he’d ended up doing, the little run down was quite the turn on. You’d ended up having sex on the floor while he told you in fine detail exactly what he did with the couple he met in Vegas while Natasha napped in the bedroom. Breaking the first rule of Vegas while you came three times.

On the day of the wedding, you wore a lavender cocktail dress with the idea you’d match Clint’s tie. You dressed Nattie in a cute white dress with lavender flowers around the hem and packed the baby bag and stroller with a lot of extra things. You had the feeling that bringing her along might end up with you needing to leave early, but the only people you’d ever gotten to babysit were invited and that was usually just for an hour or two.

Clint was wearing a suit in black with a lavender tie. It was the first time you’d seen him in one and it was weird. It wasn’t a great fit and he seemed so uncomfortable in it. You came over to him and straightened his tie, while Nattie reached over and smacked him in the face. “Why do you look like you’re about to stand trial for public urination?” You asked.

“Hate suits,” he grumbled, taking Natasha off you.

“But you like dressing up,” you said.

“In costumes yeah. This isn’t a costume,” he argued.

“Sure it is. We’re rich industrialists going to win some new clients at the latest…” You trailed off while you tried to think where you were going.

“… gala for environmental sabotage?” Clint suggested.

You snorted and put your arm around his waist. “Yes. That. That’s where we’re going.”

“Okay, Lady Essex. Let’s go then. We can’t be late for the gala,” he said.

Clint had organized a town car to avoid having to find parking near the venue. As it wound through the streets of Midtown and crossed the Brooklyn Bridge Natasha drifted off to sleep.

“Wonder how long she’ll give us,” Clint mused.

You shrugged. “Hard to say really. But I can always go home early and you stay if need be. Steve and Bucky were your people before they were mine.”

Clint leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” he said. “I can’t believe it’s actually happening. Those two were engaged for so long. We all just thought they were gonna be fiances forever.”

“Must be exciting for them. Bet they never expected this to actually happen either,” you said.

“Oh yeah, they’re buzzing. When Thor got Bucky drunk on mead the dude went all wistful and kept talking about how big of an idiot Steve was and how much he loved him,” Clint said. “It was pretty gross… but funny.”

“If you don’t like wearing suits you shouldn’t wear one at our wedding,” you said.

He looked at you with an eyebrow raised. “But… don’t you kind of have to?”

“You show me the law that says you have to wear a suit at a wedding and I’ll make you wear one,” you said. “Until then, what else can you wear? We could do costumes. Make it themed. Knights. Or pirates. Or… you could wear a kilt. If you want to go really over the top, you can look at what men wore to the Met Gala for inspiration. Or if you want to dress down, just a nice sweater over dress pants. It’s our day. We’re making it ours.”

He smiled softly at you and leaned over and kissed you. “Can we serve pizza?”

“Hell yeah, we can,” you agreed.

He reached over and squeezed your hand. “I love you so much.”

“Are you sure? It sounds like you like pizza so much,” you teased.

“I can love more than one thing at a time,” Clint teased back. “I’m kinda excited. We really gotta find a venue.”

“And a home,” you said.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck. The car pulled up at the Brooklyn Historical Society. You went into the 400-year-old Redstone building and parked Natasha’s stroller out of the way before heading through the rows of books to the middle of the library which had been set up with chairs forming an aisle. You and Clint put the gifts on the table with the others and took a seat next to Natasha, who immediately took her namesake off Clint and rocked her back to sleep as you waited for the ceremony to start.

When the celebrant, Sam, and Tony were standing at the front of the room and the seats were filled with what was mostly familiar faces -Bucky and Steve’s family were made up of Avengers and SHIELD Agents and they were all here to celebrate with them - a pair of cellos began to play ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’. Steve and Bucky walked in from opposite sides of the room, both dressed in black three-piece suits. Bucky’s was paired with a gray tie, while Steve’s was a pale blue. They reached the aisle together and linked hands as they walked down the aisle.

They reached the end and the celebrant stepped forward. “Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people and celebrate the love they share. It is a unique love that has endured a century and many trials. Two men who, despite the odds against them, find themselves here in front of all of you, finally able to declare their love to each other. But first, we have a reading from Ms. Romanoff by James Kavanaugh, titled ‘Love is Not to Possess’.”

Natasha got up and moved to the front of the room still cradling Nattie. _“To love is not to possess, to own or imprison, nor to lose one’s self in another. Love is to join and separate, to walk alone and together, to find a laughing freedom that lonely isolation does not permit. It is finally to be able to be who we really are, no longer clinging in childish dependency nor docilely living separate lives in silence, it is to be perfectly one’s self and perfectly joined in permanent commitment to another - and to one’s inner self.”_

She took a seat again as everyone applauded and the celebrant stepped forward, beckoning to Steve and Bucky to step forward. The two men took each other’s hands and gazed into each other’s eyes the smiles glued to their faces. “Before you make your vows, I want to hear you each confirm that it is your intention to be married today. Do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”

“I do,” Bucky and Steve said, speaking as one.

“Steve and James have their own vows and I ask them to read them now.

“Today, I stand before you and take you to be my husband. I promise to be open and honest with you and to take care of you each and every day. I promise to uphold the individuality and equality of our spirits, to share your joys and sorrows, to care for you in times of sickness, and to love you no matter what happens in our lives. And most of all, I promise to allow you to do the same for me. ‘Till the end of the line.” Steve said.

Bucky swallowed and cleared his throat. “Today, I stand before you to protect, love and cherish you. To help you carry your burdens and support your decisions, however stupid they might be. I promise to uphold the individuality and equality of our spirits, to share your joys and sorrows, to care for you in times of sickness, and to love you no matter what happens in our lives. And most of all, I promise to allow you to do the same for me. ‘Till the end of the line.”

The celebrant spoke again. “Your wedding rings are the outward visible sign of the invisible bond which unites your two souls in love. The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. What was once raw and unpolished, was shaped to make something beautiful and eternal, just like the love you share. As you place the rings on each other’s fingers, complete your vows to each other.”

Sam stepped forward and handed a ring to Bucky. Bucky slipped the ring onto Steve’s finger as his hands shook slightly. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I will always be at your side.”

Tony handed Steve a ring too and pulled what looked like a pen from his pocket. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I will always be at your side.” Steve said as he slipped the ring onto Bucky’s finger.

“You might need to shield your eyes people,” Tony said, moving between Bucky and Steve. Bucky raised his hand and everyone covered their eyes as a bright flickering light and the sound of Tony welding Bucky’s ring in place.”

When the light faded you all looked up and the celebrant raised his hands. “Friends, I invite you to congratulate these two people now they have been joined as they seal their vows with a kiss.”

Everyone clapped as Steve and Bucky wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. Neither seeming to lead, but rather coming together as equals. When they broke apart Steve was blushing slightly.

The staff started coming through with drinks and hors d’oeuvres as Steve and Bucky first signed the legal paperwork and they moved the chairs out and started setting up the tables for dinner. Clint kept grabbing the mini burgers each time they passed. “I want these at our wedding,” he said.

“Mini burgers and pizzas do sound like a Barton wedding,” you agreed.

“What else have you got planned?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing. That’s it,” you said with a shrug.

“I want a way more graphic kiss than Steve and Bucky’s,” Clint added.

“Yeah. One where people feel physically ill watching us,” you agreed.

For a moment you could see Natasha trying to stifle a laugh. It didn’t work though and she was soon laughing a little uncontrollably. “You couple of idiots. You’re really made for each other, you know?”

“Thanks, Nat,” Clint said, putting his arm around your waist. “I like to think so too.”


	27. Chapter 27

Steve and Bucky being on their honeymoon meant life for everyone else suddenly got that much busier. There was no time for house hunting when Clint was out on missions all the time. You were still on your maternity leave and would be for another three months, but there was an incident downtown where you’d ended up being called in anyway, and you’d ended up leaving baby Natasha with Hill while she stayed in the tower and ran comms.

By the time they’d returned, you, Clint, and Baby Natasha were all exhausted. It didn’t help that Clint had been out on an overnight mission on the last day either. His first day off in three weeks and you’d had plans to go out house hunting and have lunch somewhere semi-nice while you went through possible wedding venues. Instead, you had wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but Natasha had been whiny and needy all morning and if Clint even thought about putting her down she’d start screaming.

“Oh, little peanut, I missed you too but daddy needs a break. Why won’t you let me sit down?” He cooed in a soft sing-song voice as he rocked Natasha. She was draped over his shoulder and whining. Her eyes red with exhaustion but she was fighting it with everything she had. 

“I don’t know why she won’t sleep. She didn’t sleep at all last night,” you said as you watched him pace the floor. “I tried everything. I even got Wanda to come down at 3 in the morning to see if she could tell me. She said… she said… she said she just wanted you,” you explained, breaking down into tears.

You weren’t quite sure where they came from except a place of complete physical and mental exhaustion. But they came. You sobbed, a body wracking sob as you sat, curled on the couch.

“Aww no. Not you too,” Clint whined, sitting down next to you and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. No sooner had he sat then Natasha started screaming again. Clint looked from you to her and back again like a startled rabbit.

“Stand. I’m okay,” you sniffed, pushing him.

He got back up and started bouncing on the spot behind you and patting your head like you were a dog. “She just missed me. It would be worse if you were gone overnight,” he said.

“I’m a terrible mother,” you cried. “I can’t even get my own daughter to sleep when you’re not here. She prefers you to me and I’m the one the food comes out of.”

“Babe,” Clint said with a tinge of helplessness to his voice. This was the stuff Clint wasn’t good at. You knew he wanted to have the right words to reassure you. But there was some kind of breakdown between his brain and his mouth when it came to the really emotional stuff. “She would have been worse if it was just me. She has no object permanence.”

“That’s not how that works,” you sobbed. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Clint soothed. “I didn’t sleep well without you guys either. Maybe she was just picking up on how tense you were about me being on mission?”

“I don’t think so. She just likes you best,” you sobbed.

Clint huffed and looked between you and Natasha again. He moved around to the front of the couch and placed Nattie under her baby gym. She started screaming immediately, her face screwed up and big fat tears running down her cheeks as she flailed around. “Come on, baby girl. Play with your toys while I talk to your mommy for a minute,” he begged, wiggling the toys above her head to get her attention.

She didn’t stop crying but he left her, moving over to you and wrapping you in his arms.

“You shouldn’t just leave her,” you said. “She’ll get an attachment issue.”

“I dunno, babe. Might have already got one of those,” he said. “I’ll get her in a second. We both need a break.” He kissed you on top of the head. “You’re doing great, you know? Doing all this. The Avengers. Being a mom. Me. With all the other stuff we have going on too. But the past three weeks have been rough. We’re all exhausted. Even the ones without kids. Who'da thought Cap did so much shit around here? So how about, I run you a nice bath, and I take the fusspot there out for a walk. You can relax and sleep and hopefully when we get back so will she.”

You sniffed and nodded and he leaned forward and kissed your temple. “I love you. And so does she. It’s all gonna be okay. Promise.”

As he said the word promise the room fell blissfully silent. Your heads snapped around to look at Natasha on the floor. She was on her stomach with her head up, looking just as startled as you were feeling.

“Did she just roll over?” You asked.

“Oh my god!” Clint gasped jumping off the couch and crouching on the floor in front of Natasha. “You did, didn’t you, my clever girl. You rolled over!”

A huge gummy smile broke out on Natasha’s face. “Ba ba blah bah blah,” she babbled like she was agreeing with him.

Clint chuckled and tickled her sides making her squeal and giggle and kick her legs excitedly. You got down on the floor next to him and looked into her great big eyes. “Can you do it again, bubba?” You asked. “Can you roll this way?” You rolled onto your back and looked at her upside down. She made a funny little grunting sound like she was exerting a lot of effort and kicked her legs and waved her arms, making it looked like she was trying to swim.

“Yeah, Nattie. Roll over. Roll over, Nattie,” Clint said rolling over onto his back.

“She’s not a dog, Clint,” you said, laughing. Natasha mimicked you laughter, giggling and flailing about.

“Well, maybe she can only go back to front,” Clint said flipping her over. She kicked her legs, making the toys in the gym above her head jingle and made a high pitched squeal sound, before flipping back on her stomach.

“Way to go, jelly bean!” Clint said clapping.

She squealed again and flailed about.

“Are you filming this, FRIDAY?” You asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” FRIDAY replied. “I’ll email you the clip.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” you said, and leaned in and kissed Natasha’s forehead. “My clever little bean.”

“Huh,” Clint said sitting up.

You looked up at him with your eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

“If we move out of here, we won’t have FRIDAY to record everything,” he said.

“Oh my god, Clint. Are you really ready to change your whole mind about moving and safety based on FRIDAY recording us?” You asked sitting up with him.

Clint flipped Natasha back over again and tickled her stomach. She was starting to wane again, her brief stint of startled-energy draining from her and one of you was going to have to get her into bed shortly or you’d miss your chance again.

“No. Yes. I don’t know. I don’t want to be here, but it does have it’s advantages. What we need is for here not to be here,” he said.

You chuckled. “Oh yeah, I’m sure Steve and Tony would totally move the entire Avengers operation based solely on the fact that you want to move out of the tower.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at you. “Maybe they will. You don’t know.”

You chuckled and Natasha rolled over again. “You did it!” You cheered. “My little genius daughter.”

“You sure she’s mine?” Clint joked.

“Luckily, she takes after me,” you said.

“Mm… that is lucky,” Clint agreed and picked her up. “I’m going to try and get her down. I’ll still run you that bath if you want it.”

You nodded. “Thanks, Clint. Sorry, I went all weird on you.”

Clint got up and gave a small shrug. “We all go a bit weird from time to time. I’m sure you’ll be cool about it when I have my turn.”

He started to head out and she shifted up onto your knees. “Clint,” you said quietly.

“Yeah?” He said looking back at you.

You wanted to thank him and tell him how much you loved him, but every way you thought about it sounded cliche and made you gag. You let out a breath and shook your head. “I’m really glad you’re home.”

He smiled at you and winked. “Me too.”

He disappeared into the bedroom and you climbed back up on the couch. You had intended to just rest your eyes until Clint had run the bath for you. You were more tired than you thought, and the next thing you knew, Clint was scooping you up into his arms.

“Wha? What’s happening?” You said, blinking and looking around.

“Shh… it’s okay, babe. I’m just taking you to bed,” he whispered as he carried you into the bedroom.

You closed your eyes again and snuggled against his chest as he carried you to bed. He put you onto the mattress and you grabbed his wrist. “Stay with me.”

He chuckled and climbed in next to you. “I get one girl down, and the other won’t let me go,” he teased.

“Sucks to be you,” you whispered, as he spooned himself around you.

Clint kissed your neck as he held you close. “I like it. It’s nice to know you’re needed,” he replied. “Now go to sleep. You need that too.”

He didn’t really need to tell you. You were asleep almost immediately.


	28. Chapter 28

A week after Steve and Bucky were back from their honeymoon, Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey left on a mission. Once again it was one of those need-to-know situations. And the only thing you needed to know, was that Kari was a little more frustrated and a little needier when Wanda wasn’t in town. You could relate given how hard it had been without Clint around, and they were creeping ever closer to their own wedding date. It was a lot to worry about and not having your support person there for you upped the stress level a little more than was reasonable.

You thought you would try and make the effort to be a better and more present friend. Not just to her, but to everyone. It had been hard with Nattie. She had her schedule and often her midday nap went right through lunch. The others all went out of their way to come and visit when they could. Often even bringing you meals. But you hadn’t been to a group lunch much since she’d been born and that was four months ago. You missed it. They were family now and you missed just being with them. You wanted Nattie to have that time with them too.

You went up to the common floor for lunch when FRIDAY gave you the alert that everyone had finished with the morning training session. You arrived with baby Natasha just after the others had gotten comfortable on the couches with their food. They all looked around to you as the doors opened.

“Hey! You haven’t come up for lunch much since Nattie was born,” Steve said, smiling warmly at you. “We’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. She’s always sleeping at lunchtime. Got lucky today,” you said as you carried her in.

“Good, because it’s about time she got passed around,” Tony said, holding his arms out to her.

You plopped the four-month-old into his arms and went to get yourself something to eat.

“Oh wow, she’s getting so big. You both need to come to lunch more often,” Tony said.

“You look good with a kid, Tony,” Steve said, watching him bounce the little girl on his knee while he pulled faces at her. Nattie patted his cheeks and babbled happily at him.

“Yeah? Well too bad I missed that chance,” Tony replied, modulating his voice so he sounded like he was talking to Nattie, rather than Steve.

“Just do like I do,” Clint joked. “Knock up some rando you haven’t even been on a date with.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that.” He looked up at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “What about you, Cap? Gonna get yourself one of these?”

Steve gave a small half-shrug. “It’s not really something we’ve talked about. With work and everything,” he said and held out his hands to Tony. “I’ll take that one though.”

You took a seat next to Clint as Tony handed baby Natasha to Steve. The little girl started to wave her hands again and making the ‘ba blah’ sounds like she was trying to participate in the conversation. Clint put his arm around your shoulder and stole a piece of garlic bread off your plate.

“I kinda want one,” Bucky said, cuddling up to Steve as he played with your daughter.

“You do?” Steve asked, looking at him.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s probably a terrible idea. But I like kids. And you’re already basically a dad,” Bucky said.

Steve chewed on his bottom lip as he played with baby Natasha’s hands. “We’ll talk about it tonight, okay?”

Bucky smiled and gave a small nod, cuddling up to Steve’s side.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Steve asked as Bucky leaned over him and tickled Nattie’s stomach.

“Ours isn’t. You guys being away slammed us. And then I got sent out. We barely had time to sleep let alone plan things,” Clint said, his mouth still stuffed full of bread.

“It’s no rush though. We don’t have a date anyway,” you added.

“You’re totally going to be that couple that is engaged forever and never marries,” Natasha teased.

Clint shrugged. “Who knows? We’re mostly worried about the moving thing anyway.”

“You can’t move out. We’ll never get to see Nattie,” Natasha said. There was a very cute, very un-Natasha pout in her voice that made you bite back a laugh. The last thing you wanted was for her to start smacking you too.

“We can’t have that,” Tony agreed. “Why don’t I move you guys into one of the bigger apartments? Then you can keep pretending you need separate rooms and Nattie can have her own room.”

Clint wrinkled his nose. “You know I don’t like the idea of raising her here. It’s such a target. We keep getting attacked.”

“Yeah. That’s been an issue for a while,” Steve agreed. “I’m a little tired of having meetings with the mayor.”

“Right,” Tony said, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the coffee table. “Hold off house shopping. Let me think on it.”

Steve looked over at Tony as Bucky took Nattie out of his hands. “What are you thinking there, Tony?”

“Mm… nothing,” he said, grabbing a tablet from a pocket on the side of the recliner he was sitting on. “Just thinking.”

Clint looked at you and smirked. “See, told you.”

You laughed and rubbed your cheek on his shoulder. “God, I hope she doesn’t learn that from you.”

Steve looked between the two of you suspiciously but he didn’t say anything.

“What about you, Kari?” Bruce asked, saving you and Clint from being interrogated by Steve. She groaned in response and dragged her hands down her face. Bruce chuckled gently. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s fine. We’re mostly ready. I just feel like I’m on the phone all the time with things. And Wanda keeps going on about how the wedding party is uneven,” Kari explained.

“But you both just have one bridesmaid,” you said, a little confused.

Kari waved her hands dismissively. “Yeah, but Wanda has Clint and Steve standing in for her parents to escort her down the aisle and then hold up the Chuppah. But there is no way I’m asking my dad to do it. So it’s just my mom. Besides he’s not even coming.”

“Oh, that’s easy. I’ll do it. It’ll be nice for your mom to have some rich arm cand,” Tony said.

“Gross, Tony. Leave my mom alone,” Kari complained. “But that’s a really good idea. Bucky can you do it?”

Bucky had been making faces at Nattie and he looked up startled. “What? Why me?”

“Because you’re a married man and you won’t flirt with my mom,” Kari deadpanned. “She might flirt with you of course, but I can’t do anything about that.”

Bruce held his hands out for Nattie and Bucky passed her over. “Oh, I’ll flirt. It just won’t lead anywhere,” Bucky argued with a small shrug.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Kari teased. “Don’t tell Wanda though. I want it to be a surprise. She’ll be so happy we’re all even.”

“Kari. She can read minds,” Clint said like he was talking to a toddler.

Kari covered her face with her palm as everyone started laughing. “Oh my god,” she groaned. “Please don’t tell her I forgot that.”

“Kari,” Clint said in that same patronizing tone. “Wanda can read our minds.”

“Clint!” She yelped. “Nat! Smack him for me would you?”

“On it!” Natasha said, whacking him upside the back of the head.

“Hey!” Clint said. “I’m just saying. She’s gonna know you’re a dumb ass.”

Kari crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

“I highly resent the fact you think that I would have done anything with your mother, Kari,” Tony huffed, mimicking Kari’s position as Natasha took Nattie from Bruce. “Of course, now I’m totally going to sleep with your mom, you know?”

“Gross, Tony!” Kari yelped. “I’m never going to call you dad!”

“We’ll see, young lady,” he teased.

“Oh god,” Kari whined. “I am never coming back from my honeymoon.”

“That’s okay,” Tony said. “Me and your mom will be busy making you a sibling, that’ll give us plenty of time.”

“Tony!” Kari yelped, grabbing a cushion off the couch and throwing it at him. “Ew, ew, ew. I’m never getting that image out of my head! Steve! Make him stop!”

“You say that like I have any control over anything Tony does,” Steve deadpanned. “Besides you really did bring that on yourself.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Kari argued. “None of you are allowed to sleep with my mom!”

Tony made a lewd gesture with his hands, and Kari threw another cushion at him. He caught it and put it behind his back.

“Alright kids,” Steve said, in his very best dad voice. “I may not be able to tell Tony what he can and can’t do, but I can tell the rest of you. Back to work.”

There was a general grumble around the room and everyone started getting up. Natasha blew a raspberry on Nattie’s stomach making her squeal and giggle loudly, her limbs flailing about, before handing her back to you. “Look after my baby,” she said.

“I think I’ve done okay so far,” you joked.

“Yeah, you have,” she agreed, ruffling Clint’s hair.

Clint smiled and first kissed Nattie and then you. “See you after work.”

“You be good,” you said.

“I’m always good, baby!” He teased and followed the others onto the elevator.

You got up, putting Nattie on your hip. You wondered what Tony had planned regarding life in the tower. Whatever it was, you hoped that meant the hassle of trying to find a place to live had been put to rest. It would be nice to have just wedding planning and parenting to worry about.


	29. Chapter 29

“Clint, I found it!” You said bursting into the apartment. You almost dropped everything with the way you were laden down with things. You had your diaper bag slung over one shoulder, two shopping bags in your hand and Nattie sleeping peacefully in the car capsule in your other hand, a pizza box balancing on the top of it.

Clint got up and came over, taking Natasha off you and kissing your cheek.

“You bought me pizza?” He asked as he took the box off of her and put it on the kitchen bench.

“It’s from Bleecker Street. Figured you’d ice me out if I went to Brooklyn and didn’t bring you back pizza,” you said.

He looked at you with his head tilted as you dropped the other bags on the coffee table. “What were you doing in Brooklyn?”

“Because I found it!” You repeated.

“What did you find?” He asked.

“The venue,” you said

Clint carried Nattie into the bedroom you followed after him as he tried to get her out of the car seat without waking her. “This seat thing is getting so heavy,” he said as he lifted her out of it.

“I don’t think the seat has changed. It’s your daughter that’s getting big,” you said. “Gonna need to put her in a front-facing chair soon.”

He moved her into the crib and started patting her tummy as she grumbled and wriggled around. “Oh no, Nattie. Stop growing up. You gotta be my cute little baby forever.”

“Aww, come on now,” you said, coming over and putting your arm around his waist. “You know you’re excited to see her crawl around and hear her say daddy.”

He smiled and looked down at her as she started to settle. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed, singing the words like they were a lullaby for Nattie. “What venue?”

For a second you forgot what he was talking about and you blinked at him. He chuckled softly. “You came in and said you found it, really excitedly.”

“Oh right. For the wedding,” you said, shaking your head.

He looked at you with his eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”

“Well,” you said. “I was driving around Brooklyn to see if anything stood out to me.”

“Strong start,” he joked, taking his hands off Nattie and checking to see if she would wake. When she didn’t stir he started to back out of the room with you following him.

“And get this,” you said. “They have a rooftop…”

He closed the bedroom door and pulled you into his arms. “Up high, loving it already.”

“Farm!” You finished.

“Are you futzing serious, right now?” Clint asked, completely lighting up. “A rooftop farm in Brooklyn?”

“Yep! I knew you’d like it,” you said.

“And they do weddings?” He asked.

“Well, you gotta get a caterer and decorate, but yes. I got a brochure,” you said, pulling away from him and going over to your bags. You pulled out a brochure. “It’s called the Brooklyn Grange. And they do Weddings from May to October. If we go toward the end of spring, there will be all these flowers and produce. Or Clint! If we did it in October we could have a Halloween wedding. We could wear costumes! And decorate with pumpkins! Plus it’s super casual looking. We can have a cookout. Or a pizza bar. Or both!”

He sat down with you and looked over the brochure. “The views are amazing. This… I can’t… this is perfect.”

“I’m not done, Barton!” You said shoving him playfully.

“What? What is it?” He asked, looking up at you.

“After finding this place I stopped to feed Miss fussy out there at a donut place…”

“And you brought me back a donut?” He asked expectantly.

“Well, yes,” you said pulling a small paper bag out of the bigger one. He took it off you and looked into the bag grinning. “But then I had an idea. What about, if instead of a cake, we just had a big stack of donuts?”

Clint put the donut down and wrapped his arms around your neck, guiding you back on the couch. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Who can blame you,” you said wrapping your legs around him and pulling him down on top of you. “I am completely awesome.”

“This is going to be so much fun, isn’t it?” He asked as he kissed your neck and started to roll his hips into you.

You hummed and tilted your head back. “Which bit? The wedding or the sex we’re about to have.”

“Either,” he teased, nipping at your earlobe. “Both.”

“Yeah, it should be lots of fun,” you agreed. “Might want to get on with the latter though, she could wake up anytime.”

“Well then,” Clint said, sitting up onto his knees and unfastening your pants. “I’ll forgo my amazing foreplay and get right on with it.”

“Aww,” you pouted. “You always forego that.”

Clint laughed hard and spanked your thigh. “You little shit.”

You giggled and grabbed the waistband of his pants and unfastened them. He pulled your pants down and off as you pushed his down. As his fingers slipped between your folds, you palmed at his cock.

Everything was frantic and desperate. He started kissing you again, pushing you back on the couch as you stroked him to hardness. He fingered your cunt, sending a deep tingle through you and drawing out your wet. You moaned into his lips, dancing your tongues together.

His cock began to leak precum down the shaft. You gathered it up in your palm and used it to help your hand to move faster, making him groan softly against your lips. Your hand moved lower, down his shaft to his balls. You massaged them and tugged on them lightly before spanking them. It wasn’t hard, but there was force behind the movement.

He broke the kiss with a gasp and groaned. You looked up into his eyes as you went back to stroking his cock. “Was that a good sound or a bad one?” You asked.

“Good. Fuck, that felt good,” he hummed.

You smirked up at him and slapped the underside of his balls again. He groaned into your lips and rutted against you, his cock sliding up and down your cunt.

“Fuck me, Clint,” you pleaded, running his hands around him and grabbing his ass.

He lined himself up and thrust deep inside of you. You moaned and arched up into him lifting your knees high and putting your feet on his ass. He thrust into you hard and fast as he sucked on your throat hard enough to mark. 

You moaned loudly and bucked under him. You began to rub your clit, increasing the deep heat that burned through your veins and made your skin prickle and a hot ball of pressure push down in your core. You tangled your free hand in his hair and pulled it making him groan and pick up his pace, pounding into your cunt.

“Fuck, fuck yes, Clint!” You moaned, as your whole body clenched up under him as you came.

He grunted and keep fucking hard into you, you spanked his ass, the sound of the slap breaking through the sounds of both your moans. With a hard jerk of his hips, he came inside you.

He collapsed down on top of you breathing heavily. You ran your hands through his hair and nuzzled at his cheek. “Halloween would be good,” he said, in a soft contented voice.

“Yeah. Would be fun. We could wear masks. You could dress like a pirate,” you said.

“Sexy pirate,” he added.

The sound of Nattie’s sobs as she woke up broke you both from your reverie. “There she is,” he said sitting back up and pulling up his pants.

“Look at that. The timing was perfect. Maybe she’s not related to you after all,” you teased.

He pinched your side and broke down laughing. “You wish. She’s gonna break her arm falling off the couch. Just you wait.”

While Clint went and got Nattie up and changed her, you got out one of the Stark Pads and sent off an email to the venue. Now you knew when and where you wanted it, other things started to slip into place and you were actually really excited about it.


	30. Chapter 30

“You’re gonna need to hurry up if you’re gonna make it to training on time!” Clint called from the living room.

You pulled on a t-shirt and flopped down on the end of the bed and started putting on your shoes. Natasha was six months old and you’d decided to go back to work. You and Clint had managed to get your shit together quite a bit in the past two months. More so in the whole year prior to it. You’d hired a nanny. You’d booked your wedding venue. Sent out save the date cards. Spoken to a caterer and finalized the last of the details for Kari’s bachelorette party. Meanwhile, Tony had purchased a huge lot of land in Esopus on the riverfront and you and Clint had been designing your own place so that you had it laid out perfectly for your family. You’d felt very accomplished and ready to go back to work, but now the day was here and you didn’t feel ready to go back at all. You kept thinking you were going to miss something important. Nattie hadn’t started crawling or walking yet, but she did get up on all fours and bounce in place and she’d pull herself up on the side of the couch and make a funny little high pitched squeak like she was asking a question. If you were at work all day chances were she was going to start crawling without you being there to see it.

You came out to find Clint with Nattie in her high chair, feeding her a bowl of baby cereal with pureed apple mixed in. You had the feeling that she was wearing more than she’d actually eaten. She’d only been eating solid foods for a few days and she still wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Is Doreen not here yet?” You asked, putting the most recent of your expressed milk into the fridge.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be here,” Clint said as he made an over-exaggerated movement with the spoon trying to get Nattie’s attention but only managing to bang the spoon into her pursed lips. “Nattie… why won’t you eat, baby?”

“Maybe if it was pizza,” you teased, putting your hand on his and using the spoon to tickle her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he put the spoon in her mouth. “Maybe I should just stay home.”

“You can if you want to,” Clint said. “But you were excited to go back to work.”

“I love my job. And I miss doing it. And I worry that the longer I’m away from it the less likely I’m gonna be able to get back into it because I will just be too old and out of shape to keep up. But I don’t want to miss anything. She’s so close to crawling. I don’t want to come home and her been doing it all day without me to see.”

Clint leaned over and kissed your shoulder. “Me every day I leave for work,” he said.

“How do you do it?” You asked. 

“I don’t exactly have any choice,” Clint said. “But you do. What do you want to do?”

You whined and poured yourself a coffee. “I don’t know. I better go I guess.”

“Then you probably don’t have time for that,” Clint scolded. “We’re supposed to be there.”

“But Doreen isn’t here yet. I’ll drink it until she gets here.” 

Like she’d been summoned there was a rapped knocking on the door. Nattie looked up. “Bweh?” She said, dribbling her porridge down her chin.

You went to the door drinking the coffee in large, mouth burning gulps on the way.

“I’m so sorry,” Doreen said, bursting through the door. “There was an incident on the subway and it delayed everything by half an hour.”

“That’s okay,” Clint said getting up. “You right to take over?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Doreen said coming straight over and taking the spoon off him. “Say, bye-bye mommy and daddy. Have a good day saving the world.”

“Bah ba ba, bwah ba bah,” Nattie said, waving her arms around. You and Clint each kissed Nattie goodbye and headed straight to the elevator.

“We can afford it if you went stay-at-home,” Clint said as the elevator traveled down to the gym.

You shook your head a little. “It’s not about the money,” you said. “I just want everything at once.”

The doors opened onto the gym. Everyone had already started their laps and you and Clint started stretching as you approached the group. “I could knock you up again. Then you’d just automatically get another fifteen months off without having to think about it.”

You laughed and elbowed him. “I am not sure that’s the answer I’m looking for.”

“No? You don’t want to have a little brother or sister for Natasha?” Clint asked.

“I never said that,” you said. “I know I don’t want to be pregnant when I’m getting married.”

“That’s like a year away. Get pregnant now and you won’t be,” Clint argued.

You turned and looked at him with your brow furrowed. “Just so we’re on the same page here. Do you actually want to start trying for another baby, right now?”

“Oh yes. Do that,” Natasha said as she jogged up behind you. “Two more at least.”

“What in the hell?” You said, jumping a little. “She’s still breastfeeding.”

Clint shrugged. “I mean. I don’t know. I guess… I definitely want more.”

“More right now?” You asked. “With her still waking up two times a night.”

“I guess not right this second now. And you know, it’s your body. You gotta be ready,” he reasoned. “But I gotta say, if you had another accident right now. I wouldn’t be unhappy about it.”

“Me either,” Natasha added.

“Nat!” You yelped. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “Welcome back by the way. Was leaving her hard? Is that why you’re late and talking about having more kids?”

“Yes. And yes,” you answered. “Though we’re technically late because Doreen was late.”

“She knows to bring her down to the common room at lunch, right?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, Nat. She’ll be there,” you confirmed.

“Good. Well, carry on with the baby talk. I’ll be quiet,” Natasha teased.

“I’m not sure there will be any more talk right now. I’m not agreeing to go through that again on a whim because I wasn’t sure I was ready to come back today,” you said with a shrug.

“You don’t think you’re ready to be back?” Steve said, slowing down his pace beside you so he was doing a gentle jog. “We can extend your maternity leave. It would have to be without pay though.”

“No, no,” you said, cursing the lack of privacy you were getting for this conversation. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I do want to work. I love my work. I just… it was hard leaving her.”

“We’ll make sure you and Clint aren’t away for anything at the same time,” Steve assured you. “But if you really aren’t ready, come and talk to me.”

“I will,” you agreed. “Promise.”

He patted your shoulder. “It’s good to see you back. Don’t overexert yourself. Best to just ease into it.”

“That’s what she said,” Clint teased and Steve laughed and took off again. “Do you want to have more kids?”

You thought about it for a moment. “Yeah. I definitely always saw myself with a couple. But … not right now. I want to actually be ready. To get the wedding out of the way. To have actually worked in the job for a little while. To be getting uninterrupted sleep at night. I still don’t even feel like I’ve recovered fully from having her. She needs me so much in a physical way still, my body doesn’t feel like mine yet.”

Clint rubbed your back without breaking his stride. “Alright. I was joking when I said it,” he assured you. “Just the ‘hell no’ freaked me out a little.”

“Yeah, sorry. That’s how I felt when you suggested it,” you agreed. 

Natasha laughed. “You couple of idiots,” she teased. “Why are you so bad at normal relationship things?”

“Yeah, like you can talk, Nat,” Clint argued.

* * *

You had been out of training so long now, it was like you were starting from the beginning again. By the time you’d done the run and the circuits every part of you hurt and you were seriously questioning why you’d come back again.

“Dead,” you whined as the elevator opened onto the common room. “I’m dead. You killed me. How does Tony get out of training again?”

“I just don’t show up,” Tony said. He was sitting on the ground with Nattie. She was sitting up opposite him and they were pushing a ball between them. Doreen was sitting at the table eating lunch.

“Yes, and unfortunately I can’t fire Tony. That’s not the case for you,” Steve said seriously.

“Rude,” you huffed.

As you came around the couch Nattie’s face lit up and she clapped her hands. “Bwie?”

“Hey, baby. Did you miss me?” You asked as you went to the table.

She fell forward, landing on her hands and started bouncing on the spot making a funny panting sound.

“Hang on, peanut. Let your mom get her own lunch first,” Clint said, chuckling.

She completely ignored him and kept bouncing on the spot watching you.

“How was she this morning?” You asked Doreen as you filled your plate.

“She was fine until she realized neither of you was coming back. Then she had a bit of a meltdown until she passed out. Then she woke up and she cried when it was just me, but she got over it. Especially when we came down here and she saw her uncle Tony,” Doreen explained.

“Oh no,” you frowned. “I hate this.”

Clint came up behind you and kissed your shoulder. “She just has to get used to the new routine. It’ll be okay.”

You huffed and went back to plating up your lunch.

“Woah! Look at you go!” Tony gasped and the whole group turned. Nattie was crawling over to you at top speed making a funny little grunting sound. She reached you before you could even react and pulled herself up on your pants’ legs.

“Oh my god!” You squealed. “Did you get here all on your own?”

“Ba bah ba bwah,” she said as she reached up at you.

You picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

Clint reached out for her. “Give her here and go sit down. Maybe she’ll do it again.”

You handed her over and she started whining and reaching for you immediately. You went and took a seat on the recliner and Clint put her on the ground again. For a moment she did that same bouncing on all fours thing, before she took off, charging towards you. “Look at that,” Steve said. “Inherited her dad’s muscle memory.”

You picked her up when she got to you and she started trying to pull your shirt down and biting at your breast.

“She’s inherited her dad’s obsession with boobs too,” Natasha joked.

“She’ll be falling into the nearest dumpster any day now,” Kari added.

“Was she doing this earlier, Doreen?” Clint asked.

Doreen shook her head as you started breastfeeding Nattie. “Food motivated, it looks like.”

You chuckled and tickled her cheek relaxing into the chair. Being back at work wasn’t going to be easy, but seeing her crawl now, you knew you could do it.


	31. Chapter 31

The wedding of Kari and Wanda seemed to rush up on everyone suddenly. It was weird how things like that could happen. It would seem like there was an eon before a big event and then it arrived and you couldn’t believe how fast the time had gone.

You had been so busy though, with work, helping Kari with her wedding preparations, planning your own wedding, the two bachelorette parties, and parenting, there was never a moment of your time not occupied by something. By the time the wedding actually arrived you felt exhausted and worn a little thin.

Though the excitement radiated off Kari and Wanda. The ceremony was relatively small and being held in Central Park at the Cop Cot under the natural gazebo. Wanda was getting ready with Natasha, Carol, and a few of the other female Avengers who she was close with in the apartment she shared with Kari, while Kari was in your apartment with you and her mother while Clint got ready and kept Nattie out of the way. She was nine-months-old now and had started self-weaning from breastfeeding, and while she couldn’t walk alone she was very into cruising along, holding herself up on the couch or coffee table, or better yet, holding her daddy’s hand.

A photographer had been taking photos of Kari getting ready too but everything seemed to be done now. Hair was set. Makeup was done. Dresses had been smoothed over and double-checked.

“Alright. I think… I think I’m about to become someone’s wife,” Kari said, looking around to see if she missed anything.

You handed her her bouquet of red and white wildflowers. “FRIDAY can you let Bucky know we’re heading to the car. And tell Wanda we’re heading out?” You said.

“Of course, miss,” the A.I. replied.

You kissed Clint and Nattie goodbye and headed down to the cars where Bucky was waiting. You, Bucky, Kari, and her mother all climbed into the back of a limo and it pulled out into the busy midtown street.

“So you’re the one who’s acting as Kari’s father?” Kari’s mother asked.

“That’s right. You can call me, Bucky,” Bucky said, offering her his hand.

“I’m Conny,” she replied, shaking it. “Funny, you don’t look old enough to be her father.”

“I assure you, I am,” Bucky joked.

“You would have been in Europe around the time she was conceived, weren’t you Buck? Any trips to Denmark?” You asked.

Bucky chuckled while Kari glared daggers at you. “No. You cut that out.”

“It’s possible. I was sent all over the place,” Bucky replied.

“Oh god,” Kari groaned. “I should have asked Tony after all.

The car pulled up at the gates of the park, and the few security that had been hired moved in quickly to help get you all to the venue without a problem. You could hear the group gathered up on top of the hill from where you all waited in the closed-off marque.

When Wanda and her group arrived you heard them talking as they moved into their own one. The celebrant came to collect us as Bucky fixed his kippah to his head and went through the instructions about when each of us should go.

She left and a moment later a four-string quartet started up, letting us know she was making her way down the aisle.

“See you down there,” you said, kissing Kari on the cheek and heading out of the tent.

Natasha was waiting for you looking stunning in her cocktail dress, with its scoop cut neckline and flared-a-line skirt that reached just below her knees. While the style was completely different to your floor-length empire cut dress, the red matched exactly.

The two of you walked up the path to the large gazebo on top of the hill surrounded by a thick cluster of trees. The music changed and you and Natasha walked arm in arm down the aisle, splitting up when you reached the chuppah and you each moved to either side of the small canopy. The cloth that covered it was red and white and it was decorated with wildflowers.

The music changed again and everyone stood. Kari began walking down the aisle, flanked on either side by Bucky and her mother, their arms linked. When they reached the chuppah, Conny lifted Kari’s veil off her face and kissed her cheeks before both she and Bucky moved to stand beside you and she stepped up in front of the celebrant.

Once again the music changed and the crowd all turned to look again. Kari looked up excitedly and Wanda stepped through the entrance of the Gazebo. She looked like a queen. She wore a ball gown dress with a small train. Red jewels were sewn up the skirt in such a way that every step looked like she was walking through fire. The corseted bust was pulled tight with red ribbon, and on her head, she wore an elaborate diadem that almost looked like it formed two horns. It was heavily jeweled with a large red jewel on her forehead. Her veil was sewn into it and covered her face but even through it, you could see how her eyes were painted with a smokey eyeliner and even more clear was the huge smile on her dark red lips.

Clint looked just as proud as any father would. He walked on her right, while Steve walked on her left. When they reached the chuppah, Clint lifted Wanda’s veil and kissed her cheek, and then moved over next to Natasha. Steve kissed Wanda too and when he was in place, Wanda and Kari circled each other. When they finally moved into position the ceremony started.

It was a long but beautiful ceremony that blended in a few things from Wanda’s Jewish and Romani heritage - including stepping on a glass and jumping the broom. The one thing that was constant throughout was how Wanda and Kari couldn’t stop looking at each other like one of them had hung the stars and the other had hung the moon. They were so very in love and that whole feeling looked so alien to you. When they finally walked back down the aisle and everyone followed after, the caterers swooped in and began to rearrange the area for the reception. You and Clint found each other outside while the photos started.

“That was a beautiful ceremony,” you said, leaning against Clint as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Yeah, it was. They looked so happy too,” Clint agreed.

“I don’t want ours to be anything like that,” you added.

“Fuck no,” Clint said quickly and you both started laughing. “Like ten minutes. I do - I do, get out.”

You leaned in and cradled his jaw as you looked into his blue eyes. “I love you,” you giggled.

“Yeah, yeah. Who can blame you?” He teased and brought his lips to yours.

When you pulled back you were dragged into a few group shots and you stood around trying not to look too awkward as they rearranged everyone again and again. When you finally were let go so that Kari and Wanda could go take photos around the park you made your way back to Clint again and inside the gazebo where they were serving canapes that this time mixed Wanda’s heritage and Kari’s Danish roots. There was dark rye bread with gravlax, stuffed cabbage, and little potato cakes with a sweet corn mayonnaise amongst them. On a small table next to the head table was a cake made from stacked rings of marzipan.

You grabbed a flute of champagne from the first server that passed you and drained half the glass in one go.

“Woah, go easy there,” Clint said as he piled canapes onto a napkin.

“No way, this is the first night out with you I’ve had since I got pregnant that I wasn’t either pregnant or with my infant daughter. I’m getting hammered,” you said.

“You’re still breastfeeding!” Clint argued. “Plus we’re still going home to her.”

“I’ll pump and dump,” you said. “She’s not gonna care if she gets a bottle instead. And you -” you tapped his chest “- can stay sober.”

Clint tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully and kissed your forehead. “Well, here’s to the second time in my life I’m getting to see my fiance drunk.”

“Here, here!” You cheered and drained the rest of the glass. “You think she’s gonna be okay tonight? There’s always been one of us there for bedtime.”

Clint shrugged. “We’re not gonna be that late. And Doreen has our number. It’s not like she’s never gotten her to sleep before.”

You switched out your glasses and looked around the room. “Tony’s chatting up Kari’s mom,” you said pointing at them with your glass.

Clint snorted. “He’s determined to get back at Kari for not choosing him to walk her down the aisle isn’t he?”

You giggled. “Looks like it.”

Clint leaned into you and nipped at your throat. “It’s a pity we’re in the middle of Central Park,” he said. “Not having Nattie with us calls for being dragged into a maintenance closet and fucking our brains out.”

“God damn it, Kari,” you cursed. “Spoiling our fun. You’re not even gonna be able to finger me under the table, because we’re not even sitting at the same table.”

“Well that’s just rude,” Clint agreed and shoved the last of his canapes into his mouth.

There was a clinking on glass and Steve went up to the microphone. “Could everyone take their seats? Wanda and Kari are nearly here.”

You huffed and nuzzled at Clint’s cheek. “I’ll see you at the dance, I guess. I’m going to be well drunk by then.”

“Sounds good,” he said and pecked your lips. “Oh, one thing before you go.”

You looked at him quizzically and he brought his lips to your ear. “We’re next,” he whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

Kari being away on her honeymoon with Wanda was almost worse for you than when Steve and Bucky being away had been because it meant you were being sent out on every single mission and because the Avengers had lost their heaviest hitter, the rule about not being sent out at the same time actually got ignored twice because they’d just needed the whole team. You’d put Doreen on full time for that period, thankfully it was something she was able to do because even with Doreen being a constant Nattie was not coping at all with the fact that her parents were taking turns to be gone for days at a time.

You weren’t coping that well either. You were only seeing Clint for brief periods of time and with Nattie so distraught you were only getting a few hours of sleep a night. By the time Kari and Wanda returned looking tanned and relaxed, you could have kissed them both on the mouth you were so happy to see them.

“Am I boring you?” Kari asked as your eyes fell closed while she was telling you all about their little lakeside chalet in the Swiss Alps. Nattie was sitting in her lap playing with the cowbell they’d bought back for her.

Your eyes snapped open and you blinked at her. “I’m so sorry. I was listening. You just have no idea how busy it’s been since you’ve been gone.”

“I mean, I think I have some idea, you were on maternity leave for a long ass time,” Kari said, pushing you.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have a baby and Wanda was still working so they didn’t need to have five extra people there just to make up for her not being there,” you complained. “I’ve seen Clint for maybe five hours in the past two weeks and that’s more than the average hours I’ve been sleeping in a day.”

“Aww, you poor baby,” Kari said and you weren’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

“She was being sarcastic,” Wanda confirmed. You turned and looked at Kari, in an attempt at giving her a rather sleepy death glare but she just broke down laughing.

“I’m really glad you both had a nice time though. And I’m extra really glad you’re home because I need to sleep for a week,” you said.

Nattie wriggled off Kari’s lap and used the couch and then the coffee table to move over to Wanda, ringing her bell loudly as she moved. “I hope you got one of those for Natasha,” you joked as Nattie climbed up into Wanda’s lap.

Wanda started giggling. “Natasha moves like a cat. The bell wouldn’t even ring.”

“Yeah, she’d just use it to clock Clint on the back of the head,” Kari laughed. “Just ‘hey, bird -’ Clang!!”

You started laughing too and Nattie joined in, bouncing on Wanda’s lap and giggling though she had no idea what anyone else was laughing at.

“Oh my god, she’s so cute,” Wanda said, picking her up and raising her above her head. “Aren’t you the cutest baby?”

Nattie giggled and started babbling as she swung her bell around.

“You look pretty good with her, Wanda,” you said, playfully.

“Don’t go giving her ideas. She’s already super clucky,” Kari scolded.

“Aww come on, I don’t wanna be the only one in the group with kids,” you whined.

“So go bother Bucky and Steve,” Kari said. “We’ve said we’re going to take time to just be a couple alone for a while.”

“Lucky for some,” you teased.

“Oh no,” Wanda said, covering Nattie’s ears. “Don’t listen to her, little one.”

You rolled your eyes and stuck out your tongue. “She knows I love her more than anyone else on the planet.”

Wanda giggled and kissed Nattie’s chubby cheek. “Well, I’ve been looking into adoption anyway. I think I want to try and adopt from Sokovia.”

“Wanda?” Kari yelped. “What?”

You started laughing as Wanda waved off your best friend. “I’m looking into it. And it takes forever anyway. So it’s worth looking into now.”

Kari chuckled and shook her head. “What can I do? You bat those eyelashes and I’m putty in your hands.”

Wanda giggled. “Yeah, you love me.”

“So where is Clint anyway?” Kari asked as Wanda went back to playing with Nattie.

“West Coast with Katie. I think they’re coming back today, but who the hell knows?” You answered, pulling your feet up under you.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had time to choose dresses then…” Kari said and you started laughing a slightly exhausted and hysterical laugh as you remembered hassling her about picking a dress.

“Well, actually,” you said and pulled out a tablet and switched it on opening up your photos. “I found some things online. I contacted the designer and we have a meeting with them.” You flicked over to a photo of the dress you planned for the wedding party that consisted entirely of women. “You know we’re doing a masquerade theme right?”

“Yes,” Kari said moving closer to you.

“Well, this is what you, Wanda, Kate, and Nat are wearing,” you said and showed her a photo of a gown. It was an asymmetrical cut, with a sheer ombre blue fabric that started as almost green at the hem and branded up into a dark blue at the bust. Under it was a much darker blue satin with jewels sewn into it to give the look of a night sky. Sewn into the hem of the overlay, up to the join at the waist were peacock feathers. There was a gold chain belt with a pendant in the middle that resembled a peacock feather and gold chains that acted as sleeves.

“Wow,” Kari said in awe. “That is something else. Come look, Wanda.”

Wanda got up with Nattie in her arms and came and sat close to Kari as she showed her the screen. “I get to wear that?” She said looking at you.

“You sure do,” you agreed. “And I thought you could each have a different peacock themed mask.”

“That is so beautiful and such a good idea for you two,” Kari said.

“Oh yeah, we’ve been quite busy. You’re all gonna come to this wedding and go, oh yeah that’s those two idiots to a tee,” you said.

“What about your dress?” Wanda asked.

You took the tablet back and flicked to another picture hiding the screen from them. “Get ready for it.”

“Come on, we’ve all seen a dress before,” Kari snarked.

“Oh yeah?” You said. “Well have you seen this?”

You turned the screen to show them and Wanda audibly gasped before snatching the tablet from you. “Oh my god!” She squealed.

The dress was ball gown style with a long train and an open back and looked to be made out of layer upon layer of blue butterfly wings, from the bust down to the end of the train. Each wing was paired with another and intricately detailed with both black embroidery and beading.

“Holy shit!” Kari cursed. “You got your butterfly dress.”

“I got my goddamned butterfly dress,” you agreed.

“It is so beautiful,” Wanda said. “It must cost a fortune.”

“It’s not cheap, but not as bad as you think. The designer isn’t a big name,” you said. “But come on, can you picture me in anything else now?”

“No, I can not,” Wanda agreed. “Oh wow, you’re going to look like a fairy.”

“And I’ll have a butterfly-themed mask. And Nattie will be in purple and gold too, with I’m not sure, maybe some kind of bird theme mask. Match her dad,” you said.

The handle on the front door clicked and you took the tablet off Wanda and quickly shut everything down. Clint slumped inside followed by Kate, both of them looking exhausted and a little worse for wear. Nattie immediately reached out for Clint babbling ‘da-da-da-da-da-da-da’ over and over. Not quite a word yet, but the proto sounds when she’d actually call him dada.

Kate collapsed into the recliner that Wanda had been occupying as Clint picked up Nattie and kissed your cheek. “You’re back earlier than I thought,” you said, running your fingers through his hair as he stood up.

“Thank god,” Kate said as Clint flopped down in the other recliner. “Super glad to see you back, Wanda. Might be able to have a day off again.”

Wanda laughed. “It’s nice to feel needed.”

“I swear to god, it was like every single bad guy on the planet heard you were on vacation and tried to take over the world at once,” she complained. “I have blisters everywhere.”

Wanda giggled. “I bet now we’re back there’ll be a huge quiet spell and none of us will need to go anywhere.”

“Please, please, please, speak that into existence,” you groaned. “I want family time and the only thing to worry about is which circuit Steve plans to put us through.”

“Don’t forget, we’re all moving out to that new compound too,” Kari added. “The break will be good for that too.”

“Oh yeah, I wonder how Tony is going with that. I heard he’s got like a weird little village away from the work buildings,” you said. “That will be really cute. Especially when you guys adopt.”

“Shush,” Kari scolded. “Stop encouraging her.”

“It’s too late,” Wanda said cuddling into her side. “I’m already there.”

“That’ll be good won’t it, Clint?” You said looking over at your fiancé. You might as well have been talking to yourself though. Clint was deep asleep with his mouth open and Nattie was snoring on his chest.


	33. Chapter 33

You woke up to the bed dipping on the side. Sun was streaming in through the floor to ceiling window and you pulled your covers over your head to block it out. Not that you really meant to sleep right now. You’d gotten up when Clint had gone down for the morning Avengers training that happened on the weekend and didn’t involve you. Doreen had asked if she could work extra hours because she was saving up for a trip to Hong Kong. You would have thought that now she was able to go back to her normal life she might like the day off, but you were still so exhausted you thought a little bit of extra help - at least until lunchtime - might be good.

So Doreen had taken Nattie to the Saturday morning baby group and you’d gotten back into bed. You thought you might just rest, maybe scroll on your phone, post those baby photos to Facebook you hadn’t posted yet. Instead, you’d fallen back to sleep with your phone in your hand.

You rolled into the body that was now lying beside you and he closed his arms around you. He smelled of sweat, and his shirt was slightly damp with it. “Eww…” you complained and he chuckled lightly.

“You’re the one that rolled into me,” he said.

“Doreen still out?” You asked.

“Mm-hmm…” he hummed, thought a nap looked pretty good.

You kissed his neck and pulled yourself closer to him. “How married to that idea are you?”

He laughed louder and looked down at you. “Depends on what you’re offering there, babe.”

You rolled over so you were straddling him and you pushed his shirt up over his head. “I think you can probably guess,” you purred. When his t-shirt was off, you twisted it around one hand, so he was trapped in the sleeve. You wound the fabric around one of the bars in the headboard and caught his other hand in it so his arms were pinned above his head.

Clint groaned and flexed his muscles. You ran your hands down his arms, tracing your fingertips over the veins and tendons in his forearms and traveling over the hills and valleys of his biceps. Your eyes ran over his chest. He was a map of scars and you leaned down and began to kiss them on by one. The one very human member of the Avengers had the body to prove how human he was.

Clint hummed and rolled his spine. “I don’t know what the hell is going on right now, but I’m liking it.”

“You don’t know?” You asked as you ghosted your lips down the large scar above his hip. “No one ever taught you about the birds and the bees?”

He hummed and closed his eyes, lifting his hips up. You took the opportunity to pull down his sweats and throw them aside. “That’s when the birds have sex with the bees, isn’t it?”

You stifled a laugh. “Uh-huh. And you’re a bird…”

“So you’re gonna let a bee fuck me?” He asked.

You snorted as you attempted not to laugh. “You are into some weird shit, Clint.”

He started laughing. “You’re the one bringing up the interspecies breeding.”

You leaned down and ran your flattened tongue up his cock. “Shush you, or I’ll gag you.”

He hummed and squirmed on the bed. “Yes, ma’am.”

You slowly licked over his cock and nipped at the sensitive spot under the head. He hummed and relaxed while his cock twitched and jumped at the attention you were giving it. You swirled your tongue over the head of his cock and sat up and went to grab the lube from the side table.

“Aw, no. What happened?” Clint whined.

“Only good things, honey,” you promised as your hand closed around the tube.

When he saw what you were grabbing his face lit up. “Oh my god. Is it my birthday?”

“Don’t get too excited. It’s just my fingers,” you said as you coated two of your fingers in lube.

“Mmm… there’s no just there,” he hummed, laying back and lifting his hips up so you could access him better.

You licked over the head of his cock and began to suck on it as you teased you slicked fingers over his asshole. He moaned softly and his toes curled, a look of happy contentment on his face. You pushed one inside him, slowly at first, letting him relax and take it. It didn’t take much. His ring muscle gave easily as he relaxed and moaned loudly, jerking his hips up and pushing his cock deeper into your mouth.

You relaxed your jaw, letting him thrust into your mouth as you moved your finger in and out of his ass. He moaned loudly and his cock leaked on your tongue - the thick salty fluid coating your tastebuds.

A second finger was eased in beside the first and you sunk them in deep, seeking out the smooth surface of his prostate and stroking your fingers over it.

“Jesus, fuck!” Clint cried out, bucking up and jerking on his bonds. You moaned around his cock and started bobbing your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks and curling your tongue. His hands balled into fists and his muscles tightened. “Babe. Babe. Honey,” Clint babbled. “I’m gonna come.”

You tapped his thigh and stroked your fingers over his p-spot letting him know that’s what you wanted. That he could let go anytime he liked. He groaned and his hips started to snap up under you and with a jerk of his hips he came down your throat, hot salty semen filling your mouth

You hummed and swallowed it, continuing to suck until his cock stilled in your mouth. You pulled your fingers out and sat up, grabbing a baby wipe and cleaning off your hands as you moved up and sat straddling Clint’s waist.

“Let me up,” Clint said, looking up at you.

“Mmm… why would I want to do that?” You teased.

“Because,” Clint said, flexing his arms. “I want to return the favor.”

You smirked down at him and untwisted the t-shirt from around his wrists. As soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around you and rolled you over, kissing you hungrily. He ground down against you and slowly, but passionately he began kissing his way down your body. It wasn’t a soft teasing of his lips down your form, but rather a hungry and frantic exploration of your skin. He sucked hickeys onto your breasts and bit at the soft skin on your hips. You had already been wet before he even started, and by the time he placed that first open-mouthed kiss on your cunt you were dripping for him.

His tongue lapped all over your soaking folds and he sucked your clit into his mouth. You cried out and pulled your pillow down onto your face, stifling the sound as a hot bolt ran right up your spine.

You writhed under him as he sucked and bit at your clit. He pulled it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it and his fingers thrust inside of you. Your body was a mix of a dull soft tingle sensation and sharp currents. Your arousal ran from you and Clint drank it up greedily, moaning softly to himself.

He corkscrewed his wrist, his knuckles dragging over your internal walls, pushing and dragging on your g-spot. You screamed into the pillow, biting down into it and came hard, gushing on his face. He groaned and sat up, wiping his face. “Fuck it is hot when you do that,” he hummed as he crawled back up your body. “And guess what?”

You lay panting under him, the last shudders of your orgasm passing through you. You reached up and cradled his jaw as he looked into your eyes. “What?”

“That made me hard again,” he whispered and thrust his cock into you.

You cried out at the sudden invasion and arched up under him. He wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you in that position and started to thrust hard and deep into you. Your already overstimulated cunt ached for him. You clenched around his cock and rolled your hips as he thrust hard and deep inside you. He held you in place and ran his free hand down your neck and over your breasts. He teased his fingers over your nipples, pinched at them until they were hard and aching, and then latched on to one with his mouth.

You keened, bucking hard against him and digging your fingers into his back. He picked up his pace, pounding into you, and with a cry and clenching of your core muscles, you came again. “Fuck, Clint!”

He groaned. “I know, babe.” He brought his lips to you as his hips pistoned against you and with a hard jerk he came inside you.

“Mm fuck…” you hummed. “Middle of the day sex after just sleeping in while the nanny has taken your kid for a walk is the best sex ever.”

Clint laughed and rolled onto his back panting. “Wasn’t too bad. The nap part would have been a nice addition.”

“You know what we need to do now?” You asked.

He nuzzled into your neck. “No, what?”

“Have a shower and go out there and hope that Doreen didn’t get back in time to hear us going at it,” you said getting up.

Clint laughed and dragged himself out of bed after you. “Have to give her a huge bonus if she did. Good lord. Scarred for life.”

You wrapped your arm around his waist as the two of you headed into the bathroom. “Then let’s go get pizza and go to the park. I wanna take Nattie on the carousel.”

Clint hummed and kissed the top of your head as he pulled you against him. He now smelled of sweat and sex and you weren’t sure if you liked the scent or not. “Sounds perfect,” he said.


	34. Chapter 34

Moving out to the compound in upstate New York made you hyper-aware how important the women in Clint’s life were.

While most of the staff had their little apartments in the main facility, Tony had created a little section of the compound which was basically a little village for the Avengers. It was quite cute really. Just a group of ten little houses set around a circular road. Each was unique and had its own yard. Tony’s was a log cabin with a large glass attachment to the side with his own private lab. He had a little rambling garden and it looked out over the water. Natasha’s was modern and two stories with lots of glass and sharp lines. Her garden had roses and a pool out the back with a hot tub. Steve and Bucky’s resembled a Brown Stone, Wanda and Kari’s house was a half-timbered house that looked quaintly out of place. Their garden was a rambling mix of wildflowers and vegetables.

The house you and Clint were moving into was two stories with a flat roof that Clint immediately said he was going to put deck chairs on it. It was white brick with lavender trim and had a little playground with a sandbox out the back.

Everyone moved out in a staggered wave. Tony had gone first to get his house exactly how he wanted it. Next went Natasha and Hill. Hill needed to go early to make sure that the new facility was running smoothly before the complete switch over. You and Clint were next along with Bruce and Sam.

Natasha, Bobbi, Katie, Wanda, and Kari were all at your house now helping you bring boxes in from the truck parked outside while Doreen kept an eye on Nattie. The house was positively filled with women and all of them loved Clint and Clint was completely happy with them all there.

He and Natasha were doing all the heavy lifting. Clint had taken his shirt off and you had the feeling it was because he was showing off. He was a good looking man, even with all his scars and band-aids that covered his fresh cuts. He knew almost everyone there liked looking at him. Unfortunately for Clint, Natasha stole the show in her tank top, carrying large boxes two at a time on her shoulders.

The rest of you unpacked. You didn’t want to be living in a house full of boxes. Not anymore and especially not now Nattie was cruising along using them to keep herself up.

She was doing that a lot during the move-in process. Boxes got put down, Nattie would pull herself up on the edge of a box, if she could look in it she would pull as much out as her little arms would let her, and then when a new box got put down she’d walk as far as she could using the first box to keep her up before falling on her butt and crawling over, or she’d grab the pants leg of someone walking past and use them to get where she was going.

“You’re being very helpful pulling all the pots out of the box for us, Nattie,” Kate said as she picked them up from the scattered pile Nattie had been making on the floor. She spoke in that patient baby talk tone people affected when they spoke to infants but there was a little snark to it too.

“She’s very helpful,” Wanda said, waving her hands so all the pots and pans flew up and stacked themselves neatly into the drawer.

Nattie squealed and clapped her hands, which made her lose her balance and fall down on her butt.

“She’s very close to walking by herself,” Bobbi said as she unpacked the dishes into one of the cupboards. “You’re going to have her running around causing chaos in no time.”

“Thus why we’re so adamant we get things unpacked right away,” you said. You were in the living room messing with the cables for the entertainment system and wishing that Tony was here to help you and not over helping Bruce unpack his place. “But she’s been doing the whole ‘cruising from one thing to the next’ for months now. I’m not sure there’s any way to tell from that if she’s going to walk.”

Bobbi turned and crouched down holding out her hands. “Come here, Nattie. Come visit auntie Bobbi.”

Nattie rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Bobbi as fast as she could go. Bobbi picked her up and threw her up in the air. The little girl squealed with delight and wriggled around like she wanted to do it again.

Clint came in with another box, this one marked master bedroom and he paused in right on the spot that separated the kitchen with the living area. “Pepper just drove up to Bruce’s house,” he said. “Then she and Tony came outside and went to his house together.”

“Bozhe moi,” Natasha cursed. “I guess we better go check on him tonight.”

Clint nodded. “When she leaves I’ll go over and invite him over for the dinner we were going to have here.”

Natasha shook her head. “No, I’ll go to Bruce now. He’s only got Thor and Rhodey helping with the unpacking now.”

“Aww, man,” Clint whined. “Only? There’s nothing only about Thor.”

“Quit your complaining. You have Wanda and a small army,” Natasha said. “I’ll see you all tonight.”

Bobbi put Nattie down again and she crawled out of the kitchen into the living area where she pulled herself up on another box. This one was still taped shut so she just started hitting it with both her palms as she bounced on the spot. Clint came back downstairs and as he passed Nattie she held out her arms and started babbling. “Bababa blah dadada,” she said. When Clint didn’t stop she scooted around to the other side of the box and then took three wobbly steps after him on her own.”

“Oh my god,” you yelped.

“Way to go, Nattie!” Doreen cheered at the exact same time.

Clint turned and looked around confused. “What? What just happened.”

“Nattie just took a few steps after you, Mister Barton,” Doreen explained as you rushed over to her. Everyone else turned to see too and soon all packing had halted and a small circle had been formed around Nattie.

Clint offered his hands to Nattie and she grabbed them with her chubby little hands and pulled herself back up to standing. “There you go,” he said as he slowly pulled his hands back. She kept balancing on them as long as she could and when he pulled them away she picked up her pace running towards him and falling into his arms.

There was a cheer from everyone and Clint rolled back and held her above his head. “Look at you!” He said, excitedly. “Running around like a champion.”

She squealed and flailed her arms around before starting to babble again.

“See I told you she was going to walk any minute,” Bobbi teased.

“Yeah, yeah, Bobbi, you’re very smart,” Kate snarked.

“Man, Nat is going to be so annoyed she missed that,” Kari laughed.

“Especially considering she was being nice,” you added.

“Oh well,” Clint said, sitting back up and putting Nattie back down. She crawled into his lap and started climbing him.

“Honey, daddy is so proud of you but I have a bunch of stuff to bring inside,” Clint said, tickling her tummy.

She squealed and giggled, flopping back on his lap.

“I’ll take him, Mr. Barton,” Doreen said picking her up off his lap. She whined and threw her head back. “Come on, silly billy. Let’s go play in your new sandbox.”

* * *

With Clint and his group of friends, you were able to get the house almost completely unpacked by dinner time. Nattie was even able to sleep in her own bedroom in her own crib for her afternoon nap. Clint drove into town and got a huge stack of pizza and beer.

The other Avengers all showed up to share it and you all ended up eating over at Natasha’s place so they could use the pool. Nattie took to the water like a natural, splashing around while Clint (or one of the others) held her up and swished her through the water.

“Think we’re going to be really happy out here,” Natasha said, taking the deck chair next to you and stretching out like a cat.

“Mmm, Tony did good. I think you guys might have earned some happiness,” you agreed.

“You too, tiger,” Natasha said. “You’ve earned it too.”

You smiled at her and took a sip of your beer. “What happened with Pepper? Tony seems fine.” Tony was in the water with Clint, Wanda, and Bucky and they were each taking turns having Nattie swim to them. The little girl was loving the attention and hadn’t stopped smiling and giggling.

Natasha did that little half-smile of hers and shook her head. “Apparently this -” Natasha waved her hand around, gesturing around her. “Has made her think he’s turning over a new leaf. She wants to give it another go.”

“And?” You asked.

“And he’s pretty excited,” Natasha said. “I think he’s always thought she was the one. Just haven’t been able to get on the same page.”

“Aww,” you said. “I hope it works out for them.”

“Yeah, me too,” Natasha agreed. “I heard that Steve and Bucky have registered to foster kids.”

“Wow,” you said. “Everyone is getting super domestic.”

Natasha laughed. “You know, I think that’s partially on you. Or well, Clint and you. They saw you guys doing it and have started to think maybe they can too.”

You smiled softly and looked over the large group of friends relaxing and enjoying time together. Something that you’d never really seen them do outside of big events. It was good seeing them taking the time to enjoy the peace. “She wasn’t such a bad accident was she?”

Natasha laughed. “Nope. As far as accidents go, I’d say she was the best kind.”

“What about you, Nat?” You asked. “Think you might grab some of that happiness for yourself?”

She reached over and pushed you gently. “Don’t worry about me. I’m getting there. Besides, I am happy when they all are.”


	35. Chapter 35

While you were still a fair way off your wedding date, there was still a lot that needed doing. There were dress fittings and bridal registries. Bridal showers and meetings with celebrants, photographers, bands, and caterers. More pressing than this, was Nattie’s first birthday party to organize. With all that, work, and now Nattie running around everywhere, you were very much looking forward to your honeymoon when you were taking a break.

Things in the compound had settled in completely and now the tower had reverted to being for Stark Industry related business. The compound was much bigger, with more staff which had meant a few changes. First was; there were more on-site facilities available to the staff because there was a lot more staff. More staff meant the Avengers had a little more time at home. They were all team leaders now delegating to their seconds for things like training recruits and sending their teams on missions. It was only the really big things that would have an actual card-carrying Avenger going along and thankfully none of those had popped up in months.

The medbay was much larger and there were specialists for more things. So now it was just a place people could go for all their medical needs. Whether that be the emergency patch-ups and physicals they used to provide or something like gynecology or obstetrics.

There was also now a childcare center on-site. It was in the office building and allowed staff to come in and breastfeed if needed. It was very handy for you and Clint because Doreen hadn’t been able to move out with you permanently due to college and while she’d come and lived with you for the transition, you were now nanny free and the childcare center picked up where Doreen left off.

There weren’t many kids in it yet, though you thought that was going to change. Wanda and Kari had applied to adopt in Sokovia and there were new recruits, office workers, lawyers, and medical staff. Some already had kids and some were thinking about it. Right now though there was Nattie, a pair of three-year-old twins that were the kids of someone in the psych department, and three kids that were all two but at staggered ends of the age whose parents were all agents. A four-year-old would be joining the group in a couple of weeks though because today was the day that Steve and Bucky brought their foster-to-adopt kids home.

They’d been keeping things a little close to their chests. Clint had hypothesized it was because they were worried something would happen and they wouldn’t get to bring them home. The same way people didn’t say they were pregnant until 12 weeks in case they end up losing it.

You did know there were three of them. That they were all half-siblings and the age gaps were large. The oldest was fourteen, then eight, and the youngest was four. Aside from that, no one knew everything, so on the day they were bringing them home everyone was somehow just randomly busy in the front yard in the hopes of catching sight of them.

It was funny how many people’s front gardens suddenly needed tending. Even Pepper was inexplicably tending the Goji berry bush in the front garden of Tony’s house.

You, Clint, and Nattie were playing with various outdoor toys. She’d been chasing a ball around for about 20 minutes and you were just setting up her play table with paints and paper so she could finger paint. She ran over to you with Clint in hot pursuit and slammed into your leg. “Wassat?” She said, banging her hands on the paper.

“Did she just say ‘what’s that’?” Clint asked as he pulled up behind her.

You blinked down at your eleven-month-old in surprise. She’d been saying things that vaguely resembled ‘mama’ and ‘dada’ for a while but even though she’d use them to get your attention, they were never quite right and she’d mix them up or use them on other people too. This was the first thing that actually sounded like words that meant something other than ‘hey look at me’.

“It’s paper,” you said crouching down with her.

Nattie picked up the tube of red paint. “Wassat?”

There was a tug at your heart as Clint’s face broke out in a large smile. He looked so completely happy at that moment you didn’t think there was a thing in the world that would ruin that mood right now. “That’s the red paint,” he said and looked up at you excitedly. “She’s talking.”

“She’s our smart little bean,” you said, running your fingers through Clint’s hair.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Nattie pushed in close like she was trying to get in on the kiss too, and Clint started laughing and kissed her forehead too. “You’re a pretty clever kid, Nattie,” he said.

“Bwee?” Nattie said, looking up at him. Her attention was soon grabbed by the dark blue minivan that was traveling down the road. “Wassat?”

“That’s a minivan. Your uncle Bucky and Steve are both huge nerds,” Clint said, picking her up and carrying her to the fence line. Everyone else had moved to their fences too and were watching closely as Steve and Bucky pulled up the car.

“Man, those kids are gonna feel super weird with all of us watching them,” you said.

“Yeah,” he agreed and waved at everyone to get back. They seemed to get the drift quickly and by the time the kids were getting out of the car everyone had gone back to their gardening. Clint put Nattie down at the table and you squirted some different colors of paint onto a plate. She immediately slammed her hands into the paint and started to rub it over the paper as she babbled to herself. Natasha appeared at the front gate and let herself in.

“Two boys and a girl. The girl is the middle one,” Natasha said, crouching down at the table with Nattie. “This is a lovely painting, Natyusha.”

“How’d everyone look?” Clint asked as Nattie babbled and rubbed her hands quickly back and forward in the paint, so she smeared the colors all over the paper.

“The oldest looked quite wary but also like he was trying very hard to be on his best behavior. Middle looked scared but very excited. Steve was holding the youngest and he was hiding his face in Steve’s chest. Steve looked like he was trying to be on his best behavior and nervous as hell. Bucky looked scared and a little excited.” Natasha explained as she ran her fingers through the paint too.

“Kind of exciting isn’t it?” You asked.

“So exciting,” Natasha agreed as she painted a butterfly with her finger.

“Wassat?” Nattie asked, putting her painted hand right on the butterfly.

Natasha looked from Nattie to you back to Nattie again. “It was a butterfly, Natyusha,” she looked back up at you again. “She talks now?”

“Just now!” Clint said excitedly. “She literally said that just before the car rolled up.”

“Oh my goodness, what a clever little thing you are,” Natasha said, putting a dot of paint on Nattie’s nose. Nattie started giggled and clapping her hands.

“I don’t know, but I think this picture is done. Shall we use fresh paper?” You asked as you pulled the sheet away, revealing another under it.

Natasha and Nattie went back to finger painting together, this time Nattie getting a lot more paint all over herself. As the paper got closer to being filled Bucky, Steve, and the three kids approached the house.

“Hi there,” Steve said in an overly friendly tone as you and Clint went over to the gate to meet them. “The kids wanted to take a look around so we’re just taking a walk.” He then introduced you and Clint to the kids. The oldest was Emilio, then Isabella, and the youngest was Cruz. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re just doing some finger painting,” Clint said. Cruz picked his head up from where he was still hiding, clinging to Steve.

“You want to do some painting too, buddy?” Steve asked, rubbing the little boy’s back in soothing circles.

“Dey’s so messy,” he said in a fearful voice.

“That’s okay,” Bucky said gently. “You’re allowed to get messy if you like.”

“That’s right, Cruz,” Emilio assured him. “See even the grown-ups are messy.”

Cruz looked around at his siblings like he was trying to work out if it was some kind of trap. When he seemed satisfied he nodded his head and Steve carried him in and out him down. The little boy tentatively approached the table. Isabella came and took his hand, leading him to it. Natasha took the top piece of paper away revealing another fresh sheet under it and topped up the paints and Nattie straight away began to finger paint as she babbled baby talk in Cruz’s direction.

It took a little while but eventually, Cruz dipped his hands in the paint and began to paint too, though Steve ended up sitting in the ground next to him and wiping his hands with baby wipes every ten seconds to stop the little boy from panicking.

The whole time Nattie just babbled away like she was having a fantastic conversation with them. It seemed to make Isabella relax and soon she was talking to your daughter like they were having a proper conversation, saying ‘oh that’s very interesting’ and ‘I didn’t know that’ and other similar things.

Clint circled his arm around your waist as he watched them and leaned in and kissed your cheek. “This is making me really want another one,” he whispered. “You sure you don’t wanna try yet?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” you scolded, nudging him. “I want to fit into my dress. But I’ll tell you what.” He looked at you with hopeful, expectant eyes and you leaned in close to him. “I’ll get my IUD out before the wedding and we can start trying on the honeymoon.”

“Yes!” Clint cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

You laughed and nudged him and he stumbled a little away from you.

“Hey, Clint,” Bucky said, approaching you both with Emilio. “Wanna go in and play some Mario Kart while the little ones are painting?”

“Yeah, sure,” Clint said, giving your ass a tap before heading towards the house. “Follow me.”

Bucky and Emilio caught up beside him, and Bucky clapped Clint on the shoulder. “I was telling Emilio that you spent a lot of time in the Foster system.”

“Oh yeah,” Clint said, looking back at the boy. “I can’t say it’s a great story but I can tell you it if you want.”

They disappeared inside and you looked down at Steve. “You want to stay for lunch?”

He smiled up at you sheepishly as he wiped Cruz’s hands again. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course not,” you said. “I’ll go get it started. You okay with Nattie, Nat?”

“Of course,” she replied.

You ruffled Steve’s hair as you passed him on your way inside and went to prepare lunch for the new members of the extended Avengers family.


	36. Chapter 36

There were moments since you’d moved from the tower out to the compound that were just so supremely domestic that it was easy to forget you were engaged to an Avenger and living on a private military installation. Take for example when Clint was in Nattie’s room upstairs reading her a story to get her to sleep while you stacked the dishwasher and wiped down the kitchen benches. You could almost forget that you’d been flown into DC and helped evacuate people and treat them for minor injuries as Rhodey and a team of younger recruits had a battle with something that seemed to be made entirely of water. Or that when you’d finally got home late that day there had been music blaring which stopped immediately when you went inside and you found Clint, Kate, Kari, and Natasha with Nattie, all looking suspicious and slightly out of breath.

You went upstairs to check on them and saw Clint sitting beside the crib singing to her softly as she lay still holding his hand. “_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she’s got the Mercedes bends. She’s got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends. How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat, some dance to remember, some dance to forget._”

You smiled as you watched him and he looked up at you, stopping the song. When Nattie didn’t stir he gently worked his hand free and came over to you. “What are you doing, creeper?”

“Listening to you,” you said, as he wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of you headed back downstairs. “You have a good voice, how come I haven’t heard you sing before?”

“I’m also really good with a sword and you’ve never seen me wielding a katana,” he countered.

“No, but I have seen the damage you did after you ran yourself through with one. So I’m thinking good is subjective,” you teased.

He pulled you down onto the couch with him and nuzzled at your neck. “Lucky I don’t have anything to prove to you, huh?” He teased.

“Mmm,” you hummed, grabbing the tv remote and turning it on. “I don’t want to buy a new couch because of a sword accident.”

Clint took the remote out of your hand and put it aside as he guided you back on the couch, kissing your neck. “No TV, bonding time.”

You giggled as you spread your legs letting him move between them. “Bonding? Is that what kids these days are calling it?”

“Yes. And I’m gonna bond with you so hard,” he said as he lifted your shirt off over your head.

You ran your hands up under his shirt, tracing your fingers up his spine. “How come you always get super horny on the couch?”

“How come you’re so determined to ruin the mood?” He asked as he nuzzled at your breasts.

“Is this ruining the mood?” You teased.

“A little bit,” he replied.

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“Is it?”

Clint burst out laughing and got up, scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder. “That’s it. You’re in big trouble,” he said, spanking your ass and carrying you upstairs.

You squealed and laughed hard as he carried you into the bedroom and dropped you on the bed. “Now, trouble,” he said as he unfastened your pants. “Head in the game.”

You unfastened his belt and started to undo his fly. “What were you doing with the girls today?” You pulled out his cock and started to pump it slowly up and down.

Clint groaned and bunched his hands in your hair. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Nothing. Just hanging out.”

“With Kari too?” You asked.

“Kari is married to Wanda,” he said simply and leaned down and kissed you hungrily, his tongue teasing your lips apart. He guided you back onto the mattress and pulled your pants down without breaking the kiss. You reached behind yourself, unfasted your bra, and tossed it across the room.

“Why did the music stop when I got in the door?” You asked when he finally broke the kiss and began to ravish your neck. You tilted your head back and arched your back, tangling your hands in his hair and pulling on it.

“We were just playing a game with Nattie,” Clint said, pulling back and looking down at you. “What do you think we were doing? Having some kind of orgy in front of our kid?”

“No,” you argued, pulling a face and rolling on top of him. “But you’re up to something and I’m gonna work it out.”

You kissed your way down his chest and licked over the head of his cock. He groaned and bucked his hips up, precome leaking from the tip. You sucked slowly up and down the shaft, sucking it clean of the thick salty fluid. You slowly bobbed your head up and down looking up at him as he closed his eyes and slowly rolled his hips with your movements, pushing his cock that little bit further down your throat. You pushed one hand on his hips holding him down and gave his balls a gentle tap with the other. He gasped and arched his back, his abdominal muscles tightening. “Fuck…” he groaned. “You planning to suck the information out of me?”

You started giggling around his cock and pulled off. “Well, not anymore I’m not,” you teased, and started crawling back up his body. “How come you never sing to me?”

He flipped you both and sat up on his knees. “I’ll sing to you now,” he teased, grabbing the waistband of your panties. “_You let me violate you_,” he sang, as he pulled them down and off. “_You let me desecrate you_.” He threw them across the room. “_You let me penetrate you_.” You lay back, spreading your legs a little more and lifting your hips to him. “_You let me complicate you_.”

He lifted your leg and ran his cheek along the inside of your thigh. “_Help me, I broke apart my insides,_” he sang and nosed up your cunt. You hummed and stretched your arms up over your head, gripping the headboard. “_Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell._” He placed a kiss on your stomach and began to crawl up between your legs. “_Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself._”

He grabbed your thigh and lined his cock up at our entrance. _“I wanna fuck you like an animal_,” you both sang in harmony and he thrust his cock inside you.

You cried out at the sudden violation and he brought his lips to yours kissing you hungrily. One calloused palm ran up your arm, and he wrapped his hand around both of yours, holding them in place on the headboard. The other hand slid down and grabbed your thigh, holding it up as he railed into you, pulling almost all the way out and thrust hard back in as quickly as he could.

Your lips went numb under the assault from his and you became breathless and lightheaded. Your hips bucked with his as you began to fall apart for him. Your muscles spasmed as endorphins flooded your system. The frantic and brutal pace he set was so unlike him and it added to the whole experience. You were being brought to the edge extremely quickly. You began to tremble with your impending orgasm. Your core muscles clenched tight, and when then relaxed you cried out and came hard around Clint’s cock.

Clint slowed his thrusting and broke the kiss. “Fuck…” he sighed. “Flip onto your stomach.”

He pulled out and you rolled over. Clint pushed a pillow under your stomach and straddled your thighs. His hands ran down your back to your ass and he kneaded it slowly. “Mmm… that’s nice,” you hummed as your skin prickled under his attention.

He spread your cheeks and ran the head of his cock down your ass and eased back into your sensitive cunt. He lay down on top of you as he started to roll his hips with yours and you relaxed under his comforting weight. With each thrust of his hips, he kissed and nuzzled at your neck.

His arm slipped under you and he rubbed your clit as he fucked you.

“God, Clint,” you hummed. “That feels so good. Just like that.”

You buzzed all over, your skin prickled, and sweat beaded on it. Another orgasm built and when it hit, it washed over you like a wave, and you moaned loudly.

Clint grunted as you’re cunt squeezed his cock and he began to rut into you a little more wildly. With a hard thrust, he groaned and released inside you, his cock pulsing as it filled you.

“Mmm…” you hummed. “That was good.”

“You’re welcome,” Clint teased playfully as he rolled off you. He lay down on his back and you curled up against him with your head in his chest. “I can’t wait to do that and be aiming to get you pregnant.”

You chuckled softly. “You know you’ll have to wrap it up once I get the IUD out? Up until the wedding.”

“Don’t care. It’ll be worth it.”

“Think you can remember this time?” You teased.

He laughed and pulled you into a tight hug, nuzzling at your cheek. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”


	37. Chapter 37

Holding a birthday party for a one-year-old was a very odd experience. For starters, Nattie had no idea what was going on. As far as she was concerned it was just a regular day, only there were a bunch more balloons around the house, which was very exciting for her. She would throw them up in the air and chase them until she fell on her butt, giggling.

Along with that, Nattie didn’t exactly have friends. There were older kids who played with her and she got excited to see, but they often got bored of her and went to do things she wasn’t yet able to do. So the people coming today were mostly the adults in her life that loved her. Which meant family and close friends. So along with the juice boxes and plates of candy and baked treats was a cooler full of beer and antipasto platters.

The other very strange phenomenon was that because it was a kids party that adults were attending, most of the adults arrived early to help set up for the party, so 90% of the people who were invited were there almost an hour before the official start time.

Still, it was exciting to think that one year ago today this little life had entered the world and changed your life forever. Seeing her walking around and saying the collection of seven words (which now include mama, dada, no, yes, baby, and shoes), excited that all her favorite people were there showering her with attention was exciting.

By the time the party officially started and the kids showed up, Nattie was already waning because she was overstimulated.

“We should do the presents and cake before she has a meltdown,” you said, picking her up off the ground because she’d decided that throwing herself down on the grass and whining was the best thing to do right now.

“Hey, Nattie,” Kate said. “You hear that. Presents!”

You took a seat in the swing chair with her and swung it gently back and forward while she sat beside you.

“Here, I’ll go first,” Natasha said. Handing over a small box.

Nattie had no idea what to do with it and immediately tried to throw it off the edge of the chair. Clint caught it and started pulling off the paper with the box in front of her. “Look, bub, it’s a present.”

“No,” Nattie grumbled and took the gift wrap off it and started swinging it around. You started laughing and Clint opened the box. Inside was a little gold chain with an arrow clasp and a plate with ‘Natasha Katherine Barton’ engraved on it.

“That is so lovely. Thank you, Nat,” you said.

The next gift was from Kate and contained a selection of various kid’s Hawkeye merchandise, including a little dress with pale purple arrows on it, and a homemade bear in what looked like Clint’s Avengers’ uniform. Nattie was a little interested in the bear but still it was the paper that kept her attention. After Kate was a gift of books from Bucky, Steve, and their kids. She did show interest in one of the Spot books and ignored the next three presents in a row while she flipped up the flaps in the book looking for Spot. When it got to Tony’s giant gift that he wheeled around from the side, she suddenly gained a whole lot of energy. He’d gotten her an electric kids car that was Iron Man themed. Both she and Cruz immediately got in it and began driving it around the backyard.

“I think we might have lost her,” you said.

“Ha, I won the best present,” Tony teased.

“Alright, now,” Pepper said. “No one likes a brag.”

“Then why do they hang out with me?” Tony joked.

“You can just do the rest of the gifts when we’re gone,” Bruce said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal.”

“Besides we should do cake,” Kate added.

You and Clint got up and were heading to the kitchen when a man with red hair came around the side of the house, holding a large, brightly colored box. You knew you recognized him from somewhere but you couldn’t quite place it. “Barney?” Clint said, sounding confused. That’s when it hit you. This was Clint’s brother. You’d met him at Clint’s birthday when you’d first hooked up with Clint and he’d gotten you pregnant. It had been such a brief interaction, you’d forgotten about him. Clint had mentioned him since but he’d always spoken about him like he was a dead man, and it had never clicked that his brother was still out there living his life. Yet here he was, right in front of you.

“Hey, Clint, Guess what?” Barney asked.

“You’ve got my money?” Clint answered.

“No, chicken butt,” Barney said, “When are you going to learn that?”

Clint scowled at his brother and tapped his hand on his leg like he was trying to decide what he wanted to do.

You stepped forward and greeted Barney, giving him your name and holding out your hand. He took it and pulled you into a half-hug, kissing your cheek. “I met you, right? At the party. I didn’t know about… well -” he gestured to the kids playing around the Iron Man car. “Which one is my… uh… is it a niece or nephew? I got them a present.”

“Niece,” you started to explain but Clint cut you off.

“What are you doing here, Barney? Who even told you?” Clint asked.

“Uh, that was me,” Kate said. “I know he took off with your money, but I also know you love him and he hasn’t even met your kid yet. Or your soon to be wife. And you’ve got a bachelor party coming up. You know you want him there.”

“If I’d known…” Barney said, moving toward Clint. “Come on, man. You’re my brother.”

“How could you have known? You came to my birthday, stole $50 grand from me, and took off without a word,” Clint said. “How could I have told you?”

“Maybe,” you said looking around. “We should take this inside?”

“Yeah, okay,” Barney agreed. “Can I give… the kid… the present though. It really needs to come out of the box.”

“Sure, come meet her,” you said gesturing to the car.

“Her?” Barney asked.

“Yeah,” you said. “You have a niece. Natasha. We call her Nattie.”

You took him over to where Nattie was playing and he crouched down. “Nattie, this is your uncle Barney,” you said.

“Bwee?” She said looking up at him. You lifted her out of the car and she struggled to get back in.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Barney said. “I just wanted you to see the present I got you.”

He opened the box lid up and a puppy popped its head out. It was little and yellow and looked like it was part labrador. All the kids immediately went crazy. Trying to pat it and play with it as it wiggled and licked them all. Nattie sat on the ground and let it push her over and lick over her face.

Steve approached and put his hand on your shoulder. “I can supervise this if you want.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you said, kissing his cheek. “Barney? Want to get this over with?”

He nodded and stood up, following you and Clint inside. You decided that while you were there you might as well get her cake ready to go out and you went and pulled it out of the fridge. It was a large sheet cake with a fairy on it and you put it on a tray and went about getting plates, napkins, a candle, and a knife while Clint and Barney talked.

“You got her a puppy?” Clint asked. “Without even asking.”

“Kid should have pets,” Barney said. “And besides, who are you kidding that a dog is an issue. You’ve been saying you wanted one since you were a kid yourself.”

“You shoulda called first. Asked. Something…” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You shoulda called when you left with my fuckin’ money.”

“Come on now,” Barney said. “This isn’t about the money.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Maybe it’s about the time you tried to kill me,” Clint snarked.

“Which time?” Barney asked. He was aiming for a joke but it missed completely and you stared at him open-mouthed. He laughed feebly. “So he hasn’t told you anything about me?”

“I know about when you were kids in the circus,” you said.

“Right,” Barney said, running his hand through his hair. “Well, I’d say I was the black sheep, but dad wasn’t exactly a fine upstanding man. We’ve had some… Friction.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Clint grumbled.

“You’re still my brother though, and you’re a dad now. I wanna …” Barney paused and shook his head. “I want to be an uncle.”

Clint didn’t say anything, he just looked down at his feet.

“So when did this happen? I know I met you at the party, but I barely remember you. Didn’t figure you were dating,” Barney asked. “I thought Tony was into you.”

“He was and we weren’t,” you said. “Clint and I hooked up that night for the first time and had a little accident.”

“Shit,” Barney said.

“Was a bit of a surprise. We worked it out,” you said.

“And you’re getting married now?” Barney asked.

“Yeah. In October,” you said.

“You think I might be able to come?” Barney asked.

“How will I even know where you are in seven months?” Clint asked. “You think I didn’t try to find you? You think I didn’t want to get my brother’s advice when all this shit went down? That I didn’t want to have you meet Nattie when she was born? You disappeared.”

“I took a big chunk of your money,” Barney reasoned. “This time I won’t.”

“You might,” Clint huffed.

You looked between the two men and furrowed your brow. “How come I never knew any of this?”

“Yeah, Clint,” Barney added. “Why is that?”

“Because I don’t like talking about my lying, stealing, trying to murder me brother,” Clint said. “So sue me.”

Barney frowned. “Come on, man,” he said. “I’m your brother. Think about everything we’ve been through.”

“Fine. Fine. You’re invited but I’m not keeping my hopes up,” Clint huffed.

A smile broke out on Barney’s face. “Great,” he said and pulled Clint into a hug. “You’re gonna have such a great, bachelor party.”

“You better have brought things for that puppy too,” Clint grumbled as he returned the hug.

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s in my car.” 

“Alright you two, grab the plates,” you said, lighting the candles of the cake. “Cake time.”

The three of you went back outside singing happy birthday. Nattie was asleep by the time the cake was cut.


	38. Chapter 38

Months passed without incident. You had your work/home routine down and you, Clint, and Nattie were happy. Nattie’s vocabulary grew more and more though she didn’t really speak in sentences, mostly just single words and pointing, she loved going to daycare and she had regular play dates with Cruz.

Bucky and Steve brought their kids around a lot. Things were going well with them for the most part but like with all parenting, nothing was ever totally smooth sailing and with Clint’s history with the foster system, when they hit those road bumps it was good to have someone who got it. They were pretty close to officially adopting them and the poor kids seemed to be extra stressed out about something going wrong and they’d swing wildly between being ultra-well behaved to the point they’d start crying if they did anything they perceived as bad to lashing out wildly over things they couldn’t put into words.

Steve and Bucky were patient and they had a good blend of loving but firm-handed and understanding of their past traumas. They loved being parents too, even when it was hard and they were pouring their hearts out to Clint, you could see how much they loved those kids.

Barney was around a lot too. He stayed in your spare room until Steve took pity on you both and let him have a room in the main living quarters that the agents and recruits lived in. Even then he was around a lot, trying to make up for lost time with Clint. It was an odd relationship, there was a lot of pain under the surface but they obviously loved each other. Nattie loved her new uncle too. Mostly you just worried Clint was going to get hurt again.

The biggest thing that happened in the seven months between Nattie’s first birthday and the wedding was that in August Kari and Wanda took two weeks off and flew to what remained of Sokovia and returned with twin boys. You knew they were four and had been orphaned during the battle for Sokovia. Aside from that, like Steve and Bucky did with their kids, they were keeping a lot of information to themselves. Kari had said Wanda was worried it would fall through when they got there, and that the government wasn’t super keen to allow American lesbians to adopt, and that she half expected them to change their mind at the last minute. They’d come home with them though, and they’d asked you all to wait off coming to meet them until the jet lag was a little less severe and the boys had settled in a little.

Because you were all super excited to meet them, a party was held at Steve and Bucky’s place. The whole group showed up early and set up banners and balloons. Bucky spent a lot of the morning cooking Romanian food that he knew was at least close to what was common in Sokovia and you and Clint went and got a cake from the local bakery.

When Kari and Wanda showed up with their new sons there was a round of applause. Wanda was carrying one and he started to cry and buried his face in her neck, while the other hid behind Kari’s legs.

“Oh no,” Steve said, crouching down to get to the level of the five-year-old on the ground. “It’s okay. We’re just excited to meet you.”

Wanda reached down and ran her hand through the little boy’s hair and he looked up at her. She said something in Sokovian and he poked his head out from behind Kari and surveyed the room.

“They don’t really speak any English,” Wanda said, apologetically as she bounced the other boy on her hip.

“And they grew up in an orphanage where there was a lack of resources so they’re a little unused to people. They don’t really know the right way to behave,” Kari explained. “This is his Luca,” she said ruffling the boy at her side’s hair. “And that is Mihai.”

“It’s okay. Let them come to it in their own time,” Steve said in that same gentle tone. “It’s a lot of new things.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Kari said, taking Luca’s hand and leading him to the table while Wanda went and sat on the couch next to Natasha. Natasha and Wanda started talking softly in Sokovian, sometimes to each other and sometimes to Mihai. Bucky approached Kari and Luca and began to talk to Luca in Sokovian too. He pointed to food and Luca would either nod or shake his head and Bucky would add the food to the plate accordingly.

You and Clint took a seat on the couch next to Wanda and Natasha and Nattie climbed from Clint’s lap to Natasha’s. “Wassat?” She asked, pointing at Mihai.

“This is Mihai,” Natasha said and then introduced Mihai to Nattie in Sokovian. The little boy sniffed and pushed her away.

“Sorry,” Wanda said with a frown and took Mihai’s hand and said something to him gently. He pouted and hid his face in her stomach.

Nattie who was quite used to being rejected by older kids just got off the couch and toddled over to where the food was. Clint got up and took after her, helping her get something to eat.

“I know it’s going to be a challenge,” Wanda said as Steve came and sat down with a plate of food and Cruz in his lap, Emilio wasn’t far behind and he took the seat next to you on the couch. “But when we were deciding the best way to go about having kids, I kept thinking about those kids in Sokovia who were left without parents because of what I did, and how if anyone had taken pity of me and Pietro when our parents died none of that would have happened in the first place.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that,” Steve said. Cruz very carefully picked at the food on the plate, obviously trying very hard not to make a mess. “There were a lot of things that added up to that happening. Lots of them would have happened anyway.”

“Still, this is what I wanted to do,” Wanda said.

“I understand that,” Steve said with a nod. “I guess I would have done the same.”

“Do you mind if I ask how old you were when your parents died?” Emilio asked. He spoke so politely and you could see how much pain it was causing Steve that he was. You’d gotten to know all three of Steve and Bucky’s kids pretty well and they were usually slightly foul-mouthed and kind of hyperactive. The politeness now and how carefully Cruz was being with his food was a regression to when they arrived and were expecting to get in trouble all the time.

“I was fifteen,” Wanda said. “Your age.”

“You didn’t go into foster care?” Emilio asked.

Wanda shook her head. “The country I was from was in the middle of a war. We were saved from the wreckage of the building we lived in and left to fend for ourselves. It didn’t turn out so well.”

Emilio frowned and seemed to think things over. “If you ever need any help, I look after Cruz and Izzy all the time.”

Wanda smiled and gently rubbed Mihai’s back. “Thank you, Emilio. That is very nice of you. I’m sure you’ll be very helpful to us because you’ve been through something similar.”

Emilio smiled and nodded and went back to eating quietly.

“Kari said she’s been learning Sokovian,” you said. “How’s she doing?”

Wanda laughed softly and looked over at Kari as she sat at the table with Luca, Bucky, and Isabella. “Well, she knows more Sokovian than I know Danish.”

You started laughing. “That sounds like a polite way of saying she barely knows any.”

Wanda started giggling and shook her head. “She knows more Sokovian words than Nattie knows English. Maybe.”

As you and Wanda broke down into giggles Emilio sat up and smiled. “My dads both speak Spanish. I mean… I mean… Bucky and Steve.”

Steve looked at him and his mouth dropped open. Not wanting to let things get awkward Natasha spoke quickly. “Oh yes, they both speak lots of languages. I think your dad Bucky speaks around twenty all up.”

“That’s crazy,” Emilio said excitedly.

As he and Natasha chatted away about languages and who spoke what, you reached over and patted Steve’s thigh. He looked at you and grinned, taking your hand and giving it a squeeze.

Nattie toddled back over awkwardly carrying a plate with a piece of cake on it, she held the piece in place with her hand and she put it down on the coffee table in front of you, took a large handful, and held it out.

“Honey, honey, honey,” Clint babbled excitedly. “Check this out.” He crouched down next to Nattie and tapped her plate. “What’s this, Nattie?”

“Aunnie Cake,” she said and stuffed some in her mouth.

Clint started laughing. “She thinks Kate’s name is Cake,” he said through his laughter. “I said this was cake and she started calling it Auntie Cake.”

You and everyone around you started laughing and Clint flopped down beside you, squeezing between you and the chair. Mihai looked around and saw the cake that Nattie was eating and pointed at it as he said something to Wanda in Sokovian.

She smiled and kissed his temple and all at once, every parent in the room felt at peace.


	39. Chapter 39

October came with a flurry of activity. Dress fittings and bridal showers. Meetings with your celebrant and caterers. Getting your IUD taken out. Clint was up to something with Nat, Wanda, and Kari but you couldn’t work out what. You kept catching them together anytime you got home early from something. They all played dumb and acted like they were just hanging out, but you knew there was more to it.

Clint had his bachelor party a week before the wedding. Natasha basically organized a repeat of Steve’s only with twice the debauchery. You received a lot of photos over the course of the night of Clint in various compromising positions.

Yours was happening the night before the wedding and you were a little worried you might end up regretting it. Kari came and got you in the midmorning and you kissed Clint and Nattie goodbye and gave the dog a pat before being led out to a limo already holding Natasha and Wanda.

A glass of champagne was pressed into your hand before you even had your seatbelt on. “So what’s the plan?” You asked.

“We’re going to have lunch at the Russian Tea Room. Then we’re going to go to a spa. Then we’re going to a Tiki Bar for dinner, drinks, dancing, and karaoke,” Kari explained.

“You trying to wipe me out for tomorrow?” You asked.

“Sure am,” Kari teased. “I wanna look better than you do.”

You laughed. “You know there’s a flaw in your plan, Kari? You’re gonna be there too.”

“Damnit,” she joked and took a long drink of her own glass of champagne.

“Who’s looking after the boys?” You asked.

“Steve and Bucky,” Wanda explained. “With Sam on rescue duty if things get too much for them.”

“That’s good. I’m sure they’ll do fine though,” you said. “Hope that Doreen can handle all of them tomorrow.”

You had hired Doreen back for the night at almost triple her usual rate to watch all the kids. They’d be there at the wedding anyway, but it meant the parents got a little bit of time off and she’d take them all to a hotel nearby so they could get some sleep once they were bored of it.

“We won’t be far away if she gets in trouble,” Kari said. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. She is trained for it.”

“Besides, Emilio has that thing where he thinks he’s responsible for his siblings’ wellbeing,” Wanda explained. “He’ll be watching Cruz and Isabella like a hawk.”

“Okay, enough parenting talk,” Kari announced. “Guess what?”

“What?” You asked.

“You’re getting married tomorrow!” She cheered.

Everyone let out a ‘Woo!’ and clinked their glasses together.

The day seemed to degenerate as you went along. Lunch at the Russian Tea Room included family members and your closest friends. It was a classy affair with everyone on their best behavior in the iconic New York restaurant. Natasha complained that the beluga caviar wasn’t actually beluga caviar but generally everyone enjoyed themselves. 

You then continued on to the spa with around half of the people who were at your lunch. It was very relaxing but Kari and Natasha kept messing with you so you spent half the time in hysterical laughter while being scolded for cracking mud masks or not relaxing properly.

Your group then went to Tiki Chick where everything quickly devolved. A lot more people met you there, including old school friends, family, people from your paramedic days, and people you’d met through the Avengers, the entire group filling the bar. The whole venue had been booked out and the tables soon became full of cocktails both shared and individual in novelty cups and glasses. You started out by sharing a huge rum punch with Wanda, Kari, and Natasha while you attempted to line your stomach with a burger so you didn’t get too completely drunk.

It didn’t work very well. Half an hour in and you were already well on your way to drunk and when the karaoke machine was wheeled out, you were drunk enough that you wanted to be the first one to sing. Half a dozen bad renditions of 80s rock ballads later and the stripper showed up.

You had thought that getting a stripper would be a little tacky and you wouldn’t be able to get into it that much. It wasn’t like you had a lack of extremely hot men in your life.

You were wrong.

Kari had hired a Clint look alike and he came in wearing what looked like a purple gladiator skirt you squealed with excitement and took your seat in the middle of the room. ‘Stripper’ was a generous term really. The guy was mostly naked when he got there, but he oiled himself up and gyrated on your lap, making you run your hands over his chest and butt as he danced. When he did strip off what clothing he did have, he had you lie on the ground while he did push-ups over you, much to the delight of every other woman there.

It was one in the morning by the time you were all kicked out and you were glad you were having an afternoon ceremony.

“Alright, let’s get you to your hotel room, Mrs. Barton,” Kari said as you stumbled into the back of the limousine.

“No…” you slurred. “I wanna go home.”

“Honey,” Wanda said gently. “You have a hair appointment and ten in Brooklyn and it’s over a two-hour drive from here to home even when there’s no traffic.”

“Don’t care,” you mumbled. “You’re going home aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she agreed. “But you have your hotel room.”

“Wanna go home!” You shouted.

“Oh my god,” Kari groaned and ran her hands down her face.

Natasha tapped on the partition that divided you from the driver. “Change of plans, we’re all going back to the compound.”

“Thank you, Tasha,” you mumbled, curling up against her side.

“You’re welcome, zoloste,” she said, wrapping an arm around you. “Try and get a little sleep in on the car ride.”

“And just so you know,” Kari said. “If I only get 3 hours of sleep because of you, Imma kill you.”

You closed your eyes and gave her the finger making Natasha laugh loudly.

Thankfully all four of you did get some sleep on the limo ride home. By the time the car was pulling up outside your house, you’d gotten two solid sleep cycles in. You had sobered up a bit, but you were definitely still feeling it when you stumbled inside.

You tripped over the dog as you let yourself inside making him yelp and you crouched down guiltily and patted him. “I’m so sorry, puppy. I didn’t see you. And to be honest, I’m kind of drunk.”

He seemed to forgive you, licking your face excitedly as he wagged his tail. Clint appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at you confused. “Honey?” He said, softly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the hotel.”

You stood and wound your way to him. “Wanted to see you,” you said when you reached him, tapping him on the chest.

“Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” He asked, wrapping an arm around your waist and supporting you as the two of you made your way upstairs.

“Fuck that,” you said. “I like it better when you’re in my bed.”

He chuckled softly. “Might want to modulate your voice there, babe,” he teased. “Gonna wake Nattie up.”

He got you through the door and started to help you out of your clothes. “Did you have fun?”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed as you flopped back on the bed and let Clint strip you off. “The stripper kinda looked like you. But not as hot.”

“That’s nice to hear,” he teased. “Come on, get into bed. It’s very late.”

“Nuh-uh,” you said grabbing the hem of his pajama shirt. “I want your penis inside my vagina.”

Clint laughed so hard he snorted. “That’s the best futzing dirty talk I’ve ever heard.”

“Please, Clint,” you whined. “I want you so fucking bad. And it’s my wedding day.”

Clint couldn’t stop laughing and he leaned down and kissed your temple. “How can I say no to that?”

You grinned and yanked down his pajama pants and nosed up his cock, placing small kisses and kitten-licking up his shaft as it hardened under your attention. You pulled it into your mouth, still semi-erect, and began to suck. Clint groaned and bunched his hands in your hair, his cock hardening fully in your mouth. You slowly bobbed your head up and down his shaft as you massaged and tugged on his balls. He let his head fall back and his hand slipped between your legs and he began to finger your clit, matching the slow pace you were setting as you sucked up and down his shaft.

As you moved faster up and down, his finger circled faster over your clit. You moaned around his cock and dropped your head down, your lips pressing flush against his groin as you deepthroated him.

“Fuck,” he groaned and patted your thigh. “If you want my penis to go into your vagina tonight you might wanna get up on the bed.”

You scrambled back up on the bed and Clint crawled up after you. He fished around in the side table as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a condom,” he said, pulling one out of the drawer.

“No,” you complained and whacked his hand, sending the packet flying across the room.

Clint started laughing and looked down at you. “What the hell? You’re not on birth control anymore, remember?”

You looked up at him and cradled his jaw. “I said it had to wait until the wedding,” you said. “The wedding is today.”

Clint blinked down at you as he processed the words you just said. “You wanna start trying right now?”

You nodded. “Don’t you?”

In way of answer, he brought his lips to yours and kissed you deeply, his lips slowly moving with yours. You moaned into his lips and brought your knees up and with a snap of his hips, he was inside you.

His hips rolled, pushing himself deeper into you as the base of his cock rubbed against your clit. His lips never left yours, and you began to get light-headed as your lips turned numb.

As your head became fuzzy, the rest of your body began to prickle and buzz. Each thrust of Clint’s body against yours sent current after current through you. You dug your fingers into his back and moaned into his lips. Your cunt ached and dripped around his cock as he penetrated you again and again.

You fell apart, your body seizing as you came, crying out into his lips. Clint broke the kiss looking down into your eyes and picking up his pace. You groaned and bucked your hips with him. “Fuck, Clint,” you moaned. “Give it to me.”

He pulled your leg up and you began to rub your clit. You cunt clenched suddenly and another orgasm hit. You clenched your teeth and cried out arching your back as it washed through you. His hips jerked into you and he released, groaning as his cock pulsed and filled you with come.

“Fuck…” he sighed and held himself inside you as his cock stilled.

“Mm… that’s exactly what I wanted all night,” you hummed.

“All night you were thinking about fucking me?” Clint teased. “I don’t believe that.”

“Some of it,” you giggled.

Clint slipped out of you and picked up your hips, shaking you gently. “Get in there, little guys. Do your work.”

You laughed and kicked your legs. “Clint!”

He chuckled and lay down beside you, pulling you in his arms. “Alright, go to sleep,” he said. “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” You asked. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Just some random,” he teased. “Got her knocked up and now I gotta make an honest woman of her.”

You giggled and nuzzled into him. It wasn’t too long before sleep came for you.


	40. Chapter 40

You woke at five to your alarm, hungover, still exhausted, and regretting all your life choices. Clint started to push you using his knees, edging you to the side of the bed. You groaned and turned off the alarm and sat up. “Fuck this,” you complained. “You sure we still have to get married?”

“Yes,” Clint mumbled. “You’re the one that had to have the d last night. Go. Get ready.”

You rubbed your eyes and dragged yourself out of bed and into the shower. When you got out, Clint was deep asleep again with his mouth hanging open, looking a lot like his daughter. You dressed in sweats and headed out still feeling nauseated and exhausted. Kari was dragging herself up the path of your house as you stepped outside looking just as miserable as you felt. “Hope it was worth it,” she teased.

“I don’t remember,” you grumbled.

“Alright, come on, I ordered a car so we can sleep in the back,” she said.

You did fall quickly to sleep in the back of the car only to be shaken awake again when you arrived at the hairdresser.

The next few hours were a complete whirlwind. You were given your first glass of champagne while they were doing your hair and it wasn’t until you were on your third at the hotel getting your makeup done that you remember you hadn’t actually eaten yet.

Wanda arrived with Nattie at 11, both with their hair already set and you ordered up room service and had lunch before you got dressed.

By the time you put on your dress you weren’t feeling hungover though you might have moved past exhausted to tipsy and a little bit loopy. You came out of the bedroom in your dress with your blue butterfly mask in your hand and Wanda squeaked. “Oh my god! You look like a fairy queen.”

“Mama… mama…” Nattie said toddling over and putting her hands on your skirt and making cooing sounds. She was wearing a cute little purple gown with matching feathered wings and a filigree mask.

“You look beautiful,” Kari agreed as the photographer took photos of you and Nattie. “Are you ready to become Ms. Barton?”

“Yeah. I guess I am,” you said and Wanda handed you your bouquet of blue and purple orchids.

You went downstairs to where your limo was waiting and it was a short drive to the Brooklyn Grange. You got out and put on your masks. Kari and Wanda straightened out your skirts and checked your hair before heading up the stairs. Barney was waiting at the door to the roof and he gave Nattie the little teddy bear with the rings attached. While you were still hidden from view, you could see the crowd waiting for you. The aisle was set up between the garden beds with a long purple carpet and the guests stood in the gaps on either side. Down the length of the carpet were small jack o’ lanterns and the garden was full of sunflowers. Clint stood by the edge of the roof with the celebrant, Natasha, and Kate. He wore a long velvet coat in purple over a black vest and dress pants. The vest had a strip of purple embroidery down from the neck down to the hem and matched the purple of his tie. His mask was shaped like a hawk and in purple and black.

“You ready, Nattie?” Barney asked.

“Umm…” she said, looking around, obviously not sure what was happening and looking up at Barney in his red suit and a simple red mask.

“You follow me okay, kiddo. Go right up to your dad,” he said and gave a signal to the band.

A beat started that was not anything like the song you had agreed to walk down the aisle to and you looked at Kari confused. “Just watch,” she said.

Barney danced his way to the end of the aisle where all yours and Clint’s friends and family were sitting and Bobbi got up and met him at the end. Then Clint began to sing.

“_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I’m gonna marry you,_” he sang as Bobbi and Barney did an elaborate dance routine down the aisle that included flips, cartwheels, and a part where Barney lifted Bobbi off the ground and spun her.

“Oh my god,” you said laughing. “This is what you’ve all been up to. You nerds.”

“_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I want to marry you._”

Nattie charged down after them when she reached the aisle she began to bob and clap her hands as she watched her uncle dance with Bobbi.

“_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go, no one will no… come on girl._”

When Bobbi and Barney returned to their spots Clint danced down the aisle to meet his daughter. He kneeled down like he was serenading her and she rushed into his arms.

“_Who cares if we’re trashed? Got a pocket full of cash. We can blow… shots of patron, and it’s on, girl…_”

He picked her up and began to dance with her as he held her back down the aisle.

“This is so cheesy,” you said, though you couldn’t stop grinning.

“The song choice fits you two though,” Kari teased. “You gotta admit.”

“See you down there,” Wanda said, giving your arm a squeeze.

“_Don’t say no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we’ll go, go, go, go, go. If you’re ready, like I’m ready._”

She crouched down walking to the beat of the music and clicking her fingers as she approached the aisle. Sam stepped out into the aisle facing her in the same position.

“I hate how I have to go after her. Her bit is so much more impressive than mine,” Kari complained, but she kept her eyes on her wife, the look of both complete love and awe etched on her features.

“At least you’ve choreographed,” you teased. “I’m the bride and I have no idea what is going on right now.”

“_‘Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._”

Wanda took off in a bright pink ball of her light, using her powers to float down to Sam. He caught her around the waist and the two spun up into the air above everyone.

“_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you._”

They landed and Sam spun and dipped her before returning to his spot. Rhodey stepped out and spun Wanda into his arms, her powers flared out again and the two of them moved down the aisle spinning in the air like they were waltzing.

“Wait for Nat,” Kari said.

“_Oh, I’ll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing, like oohh. Whatya wanna do? Let’s run girl._”

You gave her a nod and she kissed your cheek before moving out in that same couched move, clicking her fingers as she approached the aisle.

“_If you wake up and you wanna break up, that’s cool. No, I won’t blame you. It was fun, girl._”

Steve and Bucky met her at the end of the aisle mimicking her moves. She ran to them and held out her arms. They lifted her up and ran halfway down the aisle, before setting her to her feet and swing dancing with her in the middle of the floor. Spinning her from one partner to another.

They lifted her up again and passed her to Tony and Bruce who stood another quarter of the way down and they carried her to the end of the aisle, spinning her between them before she took her spot next to Wanda.

“_Don’t say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we’ll go, go, go, go. If you’re ready, like I’m ready,_” Clint sang as he carried Nattie back down the aisle.

Wanda, Kari, Natasha, and Kate all ran around the outside of the guest. Bobbi, Barney, Tony, Sam, Steve, Bruce, Bucky, and all the kids took after them as Rhodey moved down to the very end of the aisle.

“_‘Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you?_”

The whole group danced down the aisle positioning themselves at various intervals down the aisle as Clint backed his way to the end again as he sang.

“_Just say I do. Tell me right now, baby. Tell me right now, baby, baby._”

Natasha came over and offered you her arm. You linked yours with her and tried to match the little groove she did as she moved to the end of the aisle.

“_Just say I do. Tell me right now, baby. Tell me right now, baby, baby. Oh!_”

She kissed your cheek and added a purple feather with a gold arrow painted on it to your bouquet.

Rhodey beckoned you to him doing a side to side groove and then repeated the kiss and addition of a feather to your bouquet. All the way down the process was repeated again and again with different dance moves. Steve spun and dipped you. Bucky lifted you up and twirled with you lifted above his head. Tony did the chicken. When you reached Clint, the band dropped out and he took your hand and sang directly to you.

“_It’s a beautiful night. We’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eye? Or is this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you._”

Tears pricked your eyes but you couldn’t stop grinning at your dork. You leaned your forehead against his, your masks making a soft tap as they touched. “You nerd,” you whispered.

He chuckled. “I’m not the one crying right now.”

“Friends and loved ones,” the celebrant announced. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people. A couple who for all intents and purposes did everything in the wrong order. And yet, here they are, standing in front of all of you, declaring that they are each other’s chosen person.

“This is not a union that should be entered lightly. It is not made simply by a legal contract between two people, but by love, respect, trust, and support. A good marriage is not made by a wedding but by those simple quiet moments, like holding hands when no one is around, and laughing at the ridiculous joke you share.

“In that spirit, Clint’s brother Barney will be reading ‘How falling in love is like owning a dog’ by Taylor Mali.”

Barney stepped up and cleared his throat. “_On cold winter nights, love is warm. It lies between you and lives and breathes and makes funny noises. Love wakes you up all hours of the night with its needs. It needs to be fed so it will grow and stay healthy. Love doesn’t like being left alone for long. But come home and love is always happy to see you. It may break a few things accidentally in its passion for life, but you can never be mad at love for long. Is love good all the time? No! No! Love can be bad. Bad, love, bad! Very bad love. Love makes messes. Love leaves you little surprises here and there. Love needs lots of cleaning up after. Sometimes you just want to get love fixed. Sometimes you want to roll up a piece of newspaper and swat love on the nose, not so much to cause pain, just to let love know, ‘Don’t you ever do that again!’ Sometimes love just wants to go out for a nice long walk. Because love loves exercise. It will run you around the block and leave you panting, breathless. Pull you in different directions at once, or wind itself around and around you until you’re all wound up and you cannot move. But love makes you meet people wherever you go. People who have nothing in common but love stop and talk to each other on the street. Throw things away and love will bring them back, again, and again, and again. But most of all, love needs love, lots of it. And in return, love loves you and never stops._”

He returned to his place in the crowd and you grinned at Clint.

“We have now reached the point in the ceremony where our couple shall read their vows to each other,” the celebrant announced.

“I take you to be my wife,” Clint said. “I promise that you will always be my home. The person who I return to. The person I prioritize. My best friend and my lover. You will always have my trust, my support, and my heart. But most of all, I promise that when I freak out about stuff, I’ll talk it out with you.”

You smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “I take you to be my husband. I promise that you will always be my home. The person who I return to. The person I prioritize. My best friend and my lover. You will always have my trust, my support, and my heart. But most of all, I promise that I make sure I tell you exactly how I’m feeling so neither of us has to freak out.”

“May I have the rings please?” The celebrant asked.

Natasha took the bear of Nattie who was sitting on the ground playing with a sunflower. She untied the rings and put the bear back on the ground next to Nattie again. Yours was white gold and shaped like an arrow on the top so it would point inward and your engagement ring would sit in against your engagement ring. Clint’s was white gold with a band of yellow gold in the middle shaped like an arrow.

“Please repeat after me;” the celebrant said. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my unbroken connection to you.”

You each slid the rings into place repeating the words the celebrant said. 

“Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other,” the celebrant announced.

You pushed your masks to the top of our heads and Clint pulled you close, you wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed you deeply and passionately, dragging it out for as long as he could. Just exactly how you both wanted

* * *

After the ceremony, there was the official paperwork to sign and photos to take. Clint kept looking over wistfully at the waiters handing out little paddles with mini burgers and tiny glasses of beer and mini pizzas until Natasha went and got him some and he ate them while we were setting up for a group shot looking over the water. The band played soft jazz as the guests waited for you and Clint to join them.

When you were finally done you wandered down to the covered area where several long tables had been set up under the canopy. The tables were decorated with pumpkins and candles, and long dark purple runners and paper lanterns hung from the roof. A long table ran down the wall where the different food stations would end up being set up, and right in the middle was the huge stack of donuts glazed in different shades of purple.

Steve got up to the mic and tapped it a few times before clearing his throat. He was wearing a long blue coat and a Venetian style mask in blue and silver. “If everyone would go to their seats,” he said. Everyone moved to their allocated spot, though no one took their seats. All the kids were together nearest the dance floor, though Doreen was holding Nattie. “Our backward couple have all taken a strange road to get here, but here they are. So if you’d all welcome for the very first time, Mr. and Ms. Barton.”

You and Clint walked down the middle of the tables to applause and the band started playing ‘Are you gonna be my girl’ by Jet. Clint began to dance around you doing the well-rehearsed jive moves you’d both been working on. When the riff changed he spun you into his arms, so your back was to his and the two of you moved together, your feet matching each other’s steps as you moved forward. Nattie toddled out onto the dance floor and Clint spun you again picking her up as you twirled, the butterfly wings that made up your skirt flare out. He grabbed your hand and started to run. You grabbed Natasha’s hand and she grabbed Wanda’s, and so on, and so on until most of the wedding guests were running in a chain to the music, around the tables, winding in and out of each other, up and down the garden beds. You couldn’t stop laughing and you soon became breathless and giddily happy seeing so many people joining in on the ridiculous but fun first dance you’d both chosen that drew in everyone that was important to you both.

When the music stopped you took your seats again. Steve returned to the microphone and looked around. The buffet tables were set up with a pizza station with several different options of pizza, a salad bar, and a few other options for people who weren’t huge fans of pizza. “It looks like the first courses are ready. Let’s not rush them though. Wedding party first, then we’ll start from this table -” he pointed to the one furthest from the buffet. “- and move in.”

You got up with Clint and got yourself a small selection of things before taking a seat. Nattie came and sat on Clint’s lap and stole pieces of pizza toppings off his pizza as you ate. “This is good, isn’t it?” You said. “Fun.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Everyone seems to be having a good time. And I’m eating pizza with my favorite people. Can’t get better than that.”

“Your favorite people?” You asked. “Which ones?”

“Well,” he teased. “I think Nattie here is pretty great.”

“That’s true,” you agreed.

“Natasha, Katie,” he added.

You giggled and stuck out your bottom lip.

“Steve is alright when he’s not busting my ass,” Clint continued.

“I like it when he busts your ass,” you teased.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “You’re my favorite,” he said and kissed you.

There was a clinking on glass and you looked up to see Natasha standing. “I’ve been told by Mr. Bossy over there that now is the time for speeches,” she said, tilting her glass towards Steve. “Most of you all have heard the term ‘Bartoned’. When you Barton, you’ve really messed things up. Often there’s an injury. Regularly it’s one that needs stitches or a cast. Clint Barton is such a human disaster that you just mention his name and people look around to see what’s gone wrong.” There was laughter in the crowd and Clint blushed a little.

“I have known Clint a long, long… long… time. I was in trouble when we met. My past isn’t exactly squeaky clean and, well, Clint had been sent to take care of me.” She chose her words carefully due to the large number of children that were at the wedding. “He did take care of me but not in the way he was meant to. He became my best friend. I’ve been by his side through good times and bad times. New friendships and broken marriages. Eating cold pizza on the couch and fighting off alien attacks,” she said and there was more laughter. “For quite a while Clint and Tony had been competing for the attention of a certain EMT that kept showing up at incidents in the city. Clint … for god knows what reason … won the battle for the fair lady’s heart. Well, just like Clint, he Bartoned it good. Instead of the casual friends-with-benefits arrangement, he was hoping for they ended up neither as friends nor there being any benefits and there was a baby on the way. But as well as being a complete disaster, Clint has a way of not just seeing the best in people, but drawing out the best in people. He’s still friends with all his exes. He collects random strays. There was no way he would ever let that situation stay broken. So maybe we’ve been using the term Bartoned wrong this whole time. Maybe Bartoning isn’t messing up really bad. It’s having something be messed up but seeing the good in it and making it something good. Because here we have a situation right now where Clint has gotten a crush on someone, knocked them up, pushed them away, and yet still has managed to have one of the most wonderful relationships I’ve ever seen. She has been Bartoned in every sense of the term. The brand new Ms. Barton. I am so, so happy for them. I love them both so much and I’m so happy they worked this out and realized how good they are for each other. So I ask you all now, to raise your glasses to them at the start of this new chapter of their lives and to toast to getting Bartoned.”

You looked at Clint smiling and he leaned in and kissed you just as everyone held up their glasses and cheered; ‘Bartoned’.

##  _~ END ~ _


	41. wedding aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some aesthetics for the wedding i made in case you wanted to see the venue and dresses.

  
  
  
  



End file.
